Fated Lovers
by Jowy's Pixie
Summary: "Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly." Amy's statement could not be more true as both her and Sonic find out. A collection of random, cute one-shots about the lives of the blue blur and the pink rose from a variety of universes. Requests welcome.
1. Boom: First Meeting

**This is just going to be a collection of cute little one-shots involving Sonic and Amy's relationship in the multiple universes. I'll sometimes post some of my own ideas and requests are more than welcome. You can be as detailed as you want with your requests. Other conditions of requests are at the bottom of my profile. Leave a review or PM me anytime and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Rated T to be safe. **

**I own nothing. All characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

**Requested by AlexaTheHedgehog.**

* * *

**Boom: First Meeting**

Deep in the thick, green jungle, hidden in the gathering of trees that towered up so high they almost touched the clouds, lay a rectangular stone temple. It was ancient with the stones cracking and falling down, covered in moss with insects hid underneath, seeking shade from the humid air. Everything was normal until a blue streak zoomed past followed by a slower yellow one.

The blue hedgehog and the yellow fox stopped outside the temple and gazed up at it. The blue hedgehog appeared fairly uninterested as he stared up at the structure while his small fox companion gazed down at the small electronic device in his hand.

"What would Egghead be doing in a dump like this?" The blue hedgehog known as Sonic sneered slightly.

The fox known as Tails hummed in thought. "He's definitely in there and I'm detecting a huge signal of something powerful. I'm willing to bet that's what Eggman's after so we have to stop him."

"Just another normal day then." Sonic grinned cockily as they both cautiously made their way inside.

The temple was filled with many winding stone corridors, covered in a variety of carvings that they both couldn't understand. It was damp and hard to see in some places, causing them to trip a few times. There were archways that led to nowhere, lower level rooms that were flooded and Tails even freaked out and grabbed hold of Sonic's arm as they passed a skeleton.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tails admitted as he trailed behind Sonic who pressed on confidently. "It doesn't look like this place has been used for thousands of years."

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped as they reached the top of some stone steps and entered into a very large looking hall.

The sandstone walls were full of intricate carvings of symbols and diagrams with flame lit torches, giving the room a warm, but ominous glow. A small moat of shallow water encircled the perimeter of the room with small sandstone bridges leading from the four entrances in the separate walls to the centre of the room. Thick sandstone pillars held up the ceiling which all also had carvings on. A balcony also circled the perimeter of the room a few feet off the ground which looked fairly unstable with age. In the centre of the room was a tall alter with what appeared to be some sort of golden sceptre, decorated with rubies and emeralds that had been left down there in perfect condition for who knew how many centuries.

"There." Tails whispered as he looked at his device and pointed at the sceptre. "It's emitting a lot of power; I bet that's what Eggman is after."

Sonic looked around for any signs of the mad scientist and frowned slightly as the place seemed to be suspiciously quiet. There didn't appear to be any traps so he thought he might as well quickly grab the sceptre and get out.

"Stay here." Sonic ordered Tails as he stared at the sceptre. "I'll go grab it and you keep an eye out for Eggman."

"Right." Tails nodded once in agreement as Sonic ran over to the alter in the blink of an eye. The alter was about a few centimetres taller than him and he easily reached up and grabbed hold of the sceptre.

He was expecting to grab something hard and cold, but instead felt something soft and warm underneath his hand. The touch sent an electric shock up his arm and he heard someone gasp in surprise at the other side. Sonic stood on the tip of his toes to peer over and his eyes locked with someone's soft, jade green ones who was also peering over the top. A female pink hedgehog was standing on the other side staring at him in shock, both of their hands still firmly locked in place around the sceptre. They continued staring at each other and Sonic wondered who the hell she was and what she wanted with the sceptre. She was quite a petite little thing with soft features and pink quills that flowed to her shoulders with a red headband keeping them in place. Her short red dress highlighted her curves and nearly flowed down to meet the top of her purple stockings. Purple sports tape was wrapped around her lower arms much like his except she also wore golden bracelets on her wrist.

She looked like she was in a daze as she stared at him before she seemed to snap out of it and snatched the sceptre away. Sonic was still a state of shock as she took off with it with surprising speed before Sonic shook his head and glared after her.

"What happened?" He heard Tails' voice call as he flew over to him.

"I dunno, some girl just appeared out of nowhere and took it." Sonic explained as he stared in the direction the girl had vanished in. He rubbed his hand, still feeling the electric current running through his palm from her touch.

"Do you think she works for Eggman?" Tails asked worriedly.

"No idea."

"Well, we better get after her." Tails declared.

They were about to take off after the girl before they heard the bellowing laugh of their very familiar arch nemesis.

"Thank you for finding the sceptre for me." Eggman cackled as he swooped into the room with his Eggmobile and hovered over them. Robots and badniks marched into the room and immediately had them surrounded, pointing their weapons at them. They were trapped.

"Now," Eggman smiled, "Be good little rodents and hand it over."

"Well then I'm sure you'll be sad to hear that we don't have it." Sonic explained as he folded his arms arrogantly.

Eggman huffed. "Don't play games with me you little blue pest. I can clearly see that it's missing so if you don't have it, then who does?"

"How should I know?" Sonic responded. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to cover for the girl. It was clear now that she didn't work for Eggman. But still, Sonic couldn't get her face out of his mind and the way her touch had made him feel. He couldn't let Eggman get his hands on someone who looked so small and vulnerable. The girl seemed so defenceless and there was no way she could handle a swarm of robots.

Tails played along. "It was missing when we got here."

"How come I don't believe you?" Eggman grunted in frustration.

Sonic gasped, pretending to be offended. "You don't trust us? And I thought we were such good friends."

The three of them were completely unaware of a small figure watching them from the balcony who was assessing the situation below them.

"Silence you stupid hedgehog." Eggman snapped. "I know you know the whereabouts of the sceptre and if you won't willingly tell me then maybe my robots can beat the truth out of you."

"Could it be this that you're looking for?" A feminine voice called from the balcony. All three of them looked up to see a pink hedgehog smiling down at them and twirling the sceptre in her hand. "I hear that it's filled with ancient magic – if you believe the legend that is."

Eggman chuckled. "Sonic, you never told me you had a girlfriend." He teased before looking back up at the pink hedgehog. "And just who might you be, my dear?"

"My name is Amy Rose and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

"See Sonic? These are called manners; maybe you should use them sometime."

Sonic groaned and wondered what the girl was playing at. She was going to get herself killed. He stared up at her with concern churning around in his stomach as he took in her delicate appearance standing on the stone railing of the balcony.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Amy. Now be a good girl and hand over that lovely sceptre you have there." Eggman commanded.

Amy thought for a moment before Sonic and Tails watched in awe as she jumped and summersaulted down to their level, landing gracefully on bent knees before standing up straight with a smug smile on her face. Sonic had to admit, the girl had moves.

"No, I don't think I will." She responded apathetically.

Sonic and Tails gasped in horror as all of the robots' weapons immediately pointed at her, ready to fire on Eggman's orders. Eggman glared at her, daring her to challenge him, but Amy remained unintimidated as she continued twirling the sceptre in her hands.

"What I'd like you to do however, is release those two guys you have surrounded there and leave the sceptre alone."

Sonic stared at her with wide eyes as he couldn't believe she was going up against Eggman. She was completely outnumbered and if a battle broke out, Sonic wasn't sure if he could protect her and Tails at the same time while dealing with Eggman and his robots.

Eggman's frown deepened. "Listen here little girl, I don't think you quite know who you're dealing with."

Amy's smile widened as she looked back up at him, showing no signs of fear.

"The real question is, do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I've had enough of this. Minions, get her!" Eggman shouted and the robots began charging towards her.

"No!" Sonic yelled over the uproar, but both he and Tails jumped back in surprise when Amy pulled out a giant hammer literally out of nowhere.

She stood poised in a fighting stance with her huge yellow and pink hammer held in front of her defensively before she smashed the first wave of badniks to pieces. A few of them shot at her, but she managed to backflip over them like the most graceful gymnast in the world. Her movement was so fluid and graceful that it appeared otherworldly and her swings were so precise and lightning fast that the robots didn't stand a chance.

A robot was about to surprise her from behind but Amy gasped as a blue blur spin dashed right through it, causing it to explode into tiny pieces, hitting the other robots around it with scrap metal. Sonic uncurled behind her as they stood back to back and Amy shot him a questioning look as he smirked at her.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." He winked before he couldn't help but notice the slight pink hue on her cheeks at his actions.

The last of the robots were soon destroyed and the three of them stood below Eggman and smiled up at him. Eggman slammed his fists down on his controls in frustration and glowered down at them.

"You may have won this round Sonic, but I'll be back with more robots, more weapons and I'll take over the world!" He yelled as he flew off.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" Sonic shouted at his retreating form before the large scientist disappeared from view down the large staircase.

Sonic and Tails high fived each other before they turned to Amy who was stood awkwardly off to one side staring down at the sceptre. She gazed up at them when she felt their eyes on her before she smiled and walked over, handing Sonic the sceptre.

"Here," She offered and Sonic stared at her in confusion, "Looks like you need this more than I do."

Sonic looked down at the golden jewelled sceptre before chuckled and tossing it back at her. She managed to catch it just in time and shot him an annoyed look.

"Hey, be careful," She lightly chided as she held it tightly against her body, "This is thousands of years old."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I have no use for it. I only wanted to stop Eggman getting his hands on it. You keep it."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked timidly, her eyes scanning Sonic's face in a way that made him feel like she was looking into his soul.

"Sure I'm sure." He smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be stealing anything from you anyway, hammer girl. Those were some awesome moves."

Amy blushed, her eyes cast downward bashfully. "Yeah well, one can never be too careful being an archaeologist and everything. A profession that's a magnet for trouble."

"So it seems." Sonic noted, feeling unsure as to why he hated the idea of her being in danger so much. He barely knew the girl and he already felt protective of her. Maybe he was sick?

"Truly an outstanding weapon." Tails complimented with great interest. "How did you come by something like that?"

"That old thing?" Amy giggled. "A lady never tells."

Amy then sighed as she looked up again and angled her body to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. We made a pretty good team. Maybe I'll see you around at some point."

Sonic and Tails nodded at her, smiling. Amy saluted at them with her first two fingers.

"See ya round." She smirked before skipping out of the room and disappearing into the darkness of the temple.

Sonic did indeed feel like he was definitely going to be seeing her around again at some point.

"See ya." Sonic mumbled a little too late before he looked down to see Tails staring up at him.

"What?"

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review and send me a request anytime. **


	2. Close Encounters Of The Shower Kind

**Thank you for the reviews guys! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Englishhedgehog13**

* * *

**Close Encounters Of The Shower Kind **

Sonic groaned to himself as the sweltering summer heat radiated down from the sun which was situated high in the sky. The heatwave was lasting an unbearable amount of time and not even the shade of the tree could provide protection anymore. He decided that he would be better off getting to a place with air conditioning. Opening one eye, Sonic looked around the small meadow he was in, filled with wildflowers and butterflies going about their daily business as they hopped from one flower to another. It was truly a spectacular scene as if from a painting. And Sonic loved it.

If it wasn't for the intense heat that is.

He sighed as he realised that he had no choice but to run to Amy's place. It was either that or roast in this heat. Wiping a thin layer of sweat from his brow, he leapt down from the tree and ran across the meadow and towards where Amy's little house was nestled. Sonic hadn't really seen her in a while…well, not properly spoken to her anyway. Sure she chased him as normal, but like normal, he never really gave her much thought as she followed him through the forests and the hills until she grew tired and gave up, managing to lose her in the process.

The blue hedgehog knew he was about to make her day showing up like this. He just hoped that she didn't get too intense on him today. It was too hot to get into a fight with her today.

Gently knocking on the door, he began tapping his foot impatiently when his bubbly, pink friend failed to show up at the door. He knocked again, harder this time, as he felt the suns blistering rays on his back. It was if his back was going to set on fire any second. Was she even home? He peered in through the window that looked into her living room. The TV had been left on so she had to be in.

Frowning slightly with concern, Sonic reached down and twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened and he gingerly stepped inside Amy's house, looking around for any sign of her. The house was eerily quiet except for the noise coming from the TV. Normally she was singing away in the kitchen as she baked something or was screaming and crying at the TV as she watched those silly romantic comedies that she seemed to love.

"Amy?" He asked into the empty rooms. No reply. "Hmmm."

Sonic began to grow worried. Had she been abducted? Uhhh, if Eggman had decided to do something on a day like today then Sonic wouldn't be happy. All he wanted to do was laze around whilst he waited for the heatwave to pass. It was literally too hot to move, but the coolness of Amy's house was very welcoming. Now he just had to find the weird little pink creature.

But what if it was something worse? What if she was planning on surprising him with a romantic date? Sonic shuddered at the thought. Then again, she had no idea that he was coming over. But at the same time the girl was so weird and random and he wouldn't be surprised if she had some sort of sixth sense. How else would she manage to find him all the time? She could probably sense him in the house right now.

Sonic shook his head, dismissing the paranoid thoughts buzzing around in his head like a swarm of bees. He decided to investigate the house though. Just in case.

He strained his ears to try and pick out any sign of her singing her heart out in the kitchen. Nothing. He walked over to the kitchen and peered around the light wooden door. She wasn't in there, although the kitchen was fairly disorganised indicating that it had been used recently. Sonic hummed in thought as he began making his way up the stairs.

Noises could be heard from the end of the hallway and Sonic froze as he began to recognise the sound of movement. Was Amy ok? Sonic began marching down to investigate when the door he was about to enter opened.

His body stiffened as Amy walked out, a towel, thankfully, loosely wrapped around her small frame with little droplets of water dripping from her body. For a fleeting second, Sonic's eyes couldn't help but scan her body as he remained frozen in shock. His heart rate picked up and he felt his face heat up as his eyes followed one droplet of water slithering down her neck and onto her chest.

Amy turned her head and screamed loudly as she caught sight of Sonic stood in her hallway. They both jumped back slightly; Amy wrapped the towel tighter around her body and Sonic covered his eyes as his face turned a vivid red.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked once she realised it was only him and not some bad guy.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic shrieked back.

"I just got out of the shower! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I-I-I…" Sonic's speech failed him as he struggled to explain himself out of this weird situation without sounding creepy.

"Well?" Amy demanded breathlessly as she clung onto her towel and glared at her unexpected intruder. She could just about make out the blush between his hands that were still currently covering his face before she struggled to hold in her laughter at how much he was shaking and how awkward he looked.

"It was, umm, warm outside…thought I'd stop by and…but you were missing so, umm, I came up to investigate?" Sonic managed to stutter out as it began to feel hotter inside Amy's house compared to outside.

"Oh, ok then." Amy smiled. "Just let me get changed and –"

"No!" Sonic cut her off. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've, umm gotta go. I think Tails needs me for something."

"But –"

"Bye Amy!" Sonic gushed out as fast as it took him to take off out of the house.

Amy sighed as Sonic disappeared. Great. Another chance ruined. She looked down and blushed once she realised how small the towel was that just about covered her. But when she had come out, was he…staring at her? She cringed awkwardly at the thought but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw.

She sighed dreamily to herself when she thought about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. Despite covering his face, she could still make out the dark red blush and he looked like he couldn't get out of the situation quick enough. Rolling her eyes at his childishness, she made her way into her bedroom and kept chuckling to herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Feel free to leave opinions. Also, don't be shy to leave requests. **


	3. Boom: Green Is The New Blue

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by aliixo. I'm such a huge fan of her work, you guys should check it out.**

* * *

**Boom: Green Is The New Blue**

Spring was in full bloom as daffodils poked out of the ground and leaves were growing on trees, bringing life and colour back into the world. Sonic, of course, decided to make the most of such a beautiful time of year. He ran along the edge of the forests and the beaches that surrounded the small village, enjoying the early morning breeze as it blew through his quills. Crisp and refreshing.

He arrived at Tails' house where the gang had already gathered to hang out. The three of them were talking amongst themselves before they smiled up at Sonic in greeting. Wait…only three of them?

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked, seeing no sign of the pink hedgehog.

Sticks shrugged. "I dunno. She's been acting pretty shifty lately. I came to see her this morning and she said she was late for something and ran off. If you ask me I'd say she's been brainwashed by those brain parasites that the government has unleashed."

"Right." Sonic replied, ignoring that last part. Now that he thought about it, Amy had been acting kinda weird lately. She often skipped out on hanging out with them and whenever they asked her what she had been up to, she always got really awkward. What had gotten into her?

"Well, what about that guy?" Knuckles interjected.

Sonic froze. "What guy?"

"I saw her while I was on my way here, walking into the market with an orange hedgehog. They seemed pretty close. Maybe an old friend?"

Sonic's teeth clamped tightly shut as his hands balled into fists. "Oh, really?"

His friends looked up at him with concern.

"Are you ok there Sonic?" Tails asked, worriedly.

Sonic took a deep calming breath and plastered a fake smile on his face to reassure his friends. "Oh, I'm fine."

Wait, why wasn't he fine? Why did this bother him so much? Sonic couldn't figure out why this whole thing made him want to punch something…preferably this guy's face. Maybe this guy was working for Eggman? If that was the case then he'd better check on them. Better safe than sorry right? He didn't want that slime-ball hurting Amy. If he did, then that would be the last thing that guy would ever do.

"I've gotta go." Sonic suddenly announced and sped out of the door before his friends would ask why.

He sped his way to the market place and looked around for any signs of anything pink. His eyes scanned the crowd of shoppers as they made their way about their daily lives. His ear twitched when he heard a familiar giggle and he immediately jumped behind a barrel of apples. He peeked around it and he felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight before him. Amy was walking hand in hand with an orange hedgehog that Sonic had never seen before. His eyes were brown, his quills slightly messy and he wore a brown leather jacket and leather boots. Sonic wanted to yell and scream, storm over there and yank that guy away from her. His eyes locked on their conjoined hands. Amy was in…a secret relationship?

Sonic growled lowly to himself before he decided to follow them, making sure to stay a safe distance away where they wouldn't notice his presence. They looked like they were just shopping around with the guy pulling her into various different areas. It felt like something was clawing at Sonic's chest as his eyes kept zooming in on their clasped hands. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much and figured that if he was getting a bad vibe off this guy, then it couldn't be good. What if Eggman has employed this creep to lure Amy in as a method to attack both her and himself? He needed to get Amy away from him. Then she'd be safe.

But how was he going to approach them without looking weird? If he drew attention to himself then this guy could alert Eggman and Amy could get hurt.

He continued following and watching them as they stopped by a small band that was playing in the village centre and began dancing along with some other couples who were also enjoying the beat together. Great. In this crowd, this guy could abduct Amy and no one would ever notice. It was a good job he had followed them there. Sonic frowned as the guy pulled Amy uncomfortably close to his body. Amy seemed surprised, but didn't seem to be trying to fight it as she seemed to be trying to tell him something.

Sonic continued gritting his teeth and just before his teeth were about to shatter in his mouth, his wrist communicator began beeping. Sonic glared at the creep one last time before he stared down at his watch and answered the call.

"Sonic, where are you?" Tails' voice asked.

"I'm in the village centre." Sonic replied hoping that whatever Tails had to say was quick.

"Good because Eggman is about to attack any minute!" Tails shrieked. "He came here looking for you, but when you weren't here he left to search for you."

"Got it." Sonic muttered before hanging up on Tails.

He needed to warn Amy somehow. He needed to get her away from that creep. The song changed and the beat picked up and the creep began spinning Amy around. She laughed awkwardly which seemed a little odd to Sonic. Amy loved to dance so why did she look so uncomfortable? He gasped as he realise the creep was probably forcing himself on her. He had to rescue her.

Without thinking, Sonic quickly ran over and forced himself into the middle of them. He felt like his body was on auto-pilot as he glared menacingly at the orange hedgehog, a weird, unpleasant emotion churning in his stomach at the thought of this guy touching Amy.

The two of them gasped and Amy glared at Sonic whilst the orange creep stared at the hedgehog between them in confusion.

"Sonic?! What are you doing?" Amy hissed as she and the creep fought to remain in contact with each other's hands.

Sonic smirked at her. "Well, you know what they say: it takes three to tango."

Amy sighed and frowned at him. "That's it takes _two _to tango." She corrected him in a frustrated tone.

Sonic pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, I think you're right." He grinned again before grabbing hold of the creep's leather jacket and easily tossing him to one side. The creep squealed in shock before he crash landed into a pile of crates. People around them gasped and Sonic heard the creep groan in pain. Good.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped as he grabbed hold of her waist and hand, waltzing her away from the scene with a proud smirk on his face.

Amy tried to push him away and break out of his hold, but Sonic clung on, desperate to get her to safety. He pulled her behind a large wooden building before he let go of her and looked at her in confusion as she glared up at him, folding her arms impatiently. He thought she'd be grateful for getting her away from that creep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amy demanded.

"Rescuing you!" Sonic stated as if it was obvious.

"From what?"

"From that creep!"

"Huh?"

Before Amy had the time to question him properly, the booming sound of a loud explosion filled the air along with the screams of terrified villagers. Sonic and Amy exchanged a worried glance before running around from the back of the building to see Eggman and a small army of robots marching into the centre of the village.

"Hand Sonic over and nobody gets hurt." Eggman ordered as villagers ran away, screaming in terror.

"Over here Egghead!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman turned his attention towards Sonic and Amy behind him and smiled down at them.

"So there you are you little rodent. I've been itching to try out my latest robots against you." Eggman smirked as the robots all turned to the two hedgehogs.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sonic goaded and the robots immediately began firing at him.

The bullets had a hard time keeping up with him as he circled them and Amy pulled her hammer out, smashing the robots to pieces before Sonic joined in. Together, defeating the robots was too easy and they both stood back to back and smirked up at an annoyed looking Eggman when they were finished.

"You were saying?" Amy taunted.

Eggman groaned. "T-that was just a warm up. I'll be back! With bigger and better robots that will squash you like the vermin you are. You'll see!" He yelled as he quickly flew away.

Sonic and Amy smiled and high fived each other before Amy was swept into the arms of an orange hedgehog.

"Oh Amy, thank goodness you're safe." He nuzzled her and Amy smiled awkwardly.

Sonic felt like he was on auto-pilot again as he pulled Amy out of the creep's grip.

"Dude, what is your problem?" The orange hedgehog demanded.

"Yeah Sonic, what's gotten into you?" Amy asked as she folded her arms again, waiting for Sonic's explanation.

"You've been dating _him _in secret?" Sonic yelled at her, standing in front of the creep to block his view of her.

Amy sighed, looking down guiltily and Sonic's angry expression melted into one of sorrow as her silence confirmed it. It felt like someone had reached inside his chest and was squeezing his heart painfully hard. So he may have been a bit paranoid when he thought the creep worked for Eggman, but it looked like Amy had lied to them all…lied to him. He knew he was being stupid. He knew it shouldn't bother him. Amy's love life was nothing to do with him. So why did it hurt so badly? Why did he feel like he'd been betrayed? Sonic began to feel queasy as he began to question his sanity.

"You know what?" Sonic cursed as his voice cracked slightly. Amy's eyes snapped back up to stare at him in alarm at the sudden amount of emotion in his voice. "Forget it."

He then did what he did best; he ran.

Sonic didn't know how long he had been sitting at the top of the tree, but as the sun began to set over the ocean, he realised that he had been up here for hours. He felt so confused and mixed up. It bothered him that Amy was dating someone, but he didn't want it to bother him at the same time. He knew it shouldn't, but it did. He just thought the creep was coming onto her. Nope. Amy was a willing participant. Again, why should that bother him?

He jumped slightly as he heard the branches underneath him shake slightly as weight was applied to it. He looked down to see a familiar pink hedgehog stood on the branch underneath his. She looked like she was debating whether to jump up to his branch, but seemed to decide better of it before biting her lip and looking away awkwardly.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?"

Sonic frowned. "Who said I was hiding?" He said a little more harshly than he had intended.

Amy sighed. "What's wrong Sonic? You were acting weird this morning and you're acting weird again now?"

Sonic didn't reply, sulking like a child as he stared at the calm ocean waves that glowed dimly in the sunset. The orange reminded him of that creeps fur and he gritted his teeth again and gripped onto the branches harder.

"Sonic, why did you push Matt over? You could've really hurt him." Amy asked gently, sensing how upset Sonic seemed to be.

Sonic frowned. "I thought he was coming onto you."

"Well, yeah I suppose he was." Amy replied. "We were dating after all. Boyfriends and girlfriends usually do that kind of stuff to each other?"

Sonic sighed. "Amy it doesn't matter. Just go and have fun with _Matt._"

Amy's eyes widened at the hostility in his voice before they casted downward in sadness.

"We broke up."

Sonic's head looked down to face her for the first time.

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

Sonic tried to repress the feelings of absolute joy that this news brought him. It took all of his efforts not to smile. Why should that please him so much? Uhhh, Amy did weird things to him.

"Oh." Was all Sonic could manage to respond with.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all." Amy apologised, trying to get more of a response out of him.

"Forget about it." Sonic murmured.

"I didn't even really like him that much." Amy explained as she leaned against the tree trunk underneath where Sonic was sat, still gripping the branches tighter than necessary. "I think I just dated him because I wanted someone to like me. Now I realise that it wasn't fair for me to do that. I've being trying to break up with him all day. I was about to explain to him when you came in and interrupted."

Sonic smirked as he still remembered the creep's face as he pushed him backwards. Luckily, Amy couldn't see from up here.

"He understood, but I still feel bad." Amy sighed. "I just…wasn't the one for him."

Amy let out a small shriek as Sonic jumped down to the branch that she was stood on before relaxing as he smiled at her.

"All this mushy emotional stuff is making me hungry." Sonic complained as Amy rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna, I don't know, get a burger or something?" He scratched the back of his face awkwardly.

Amy smiled happily. "I'd love to."

Both hedgehogs jumped down and ran close together through the forest, the sound of their laughter filling the evening air. Sonic may not have quite understood his sudden irrational thoughts today, but he did know one thing. Being around Amy made him happy. Not only was she a great partner in battle, but a great and understanding friend.

Yet, as they ran together, he missed Amy turning her head to gaze at his face with a knowing smirk on her face.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Leave a request anytime either through a review or PM. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


	4. Unexpected Sacrifice

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Jowy Avilon.**

* * *

**Unexpected Sacrifice **

The sounds of robot gun fire could be heard for miles around in Emerald Hill. The sun was beginning to set and stars were appearing in the sky. A peaceful scenery compared to the raging battle below, as if nature wouldn't let it spoil its beauty. Amy had been trying to enjoy the wonderful evening when a band of Eggman's robots had decided to ambush her. Of course, Sonic was there to rush in and help her just in time.

"They just don't give up, do they?" Sonic chuckled as he destroyed three robots in a row.

Amy was swinging her hammer wildly as they came at her from all angles.

"What did you do to upset them?" Sonic accused jokingly.

Amy panted tiredly as she smashed the final robot before wiping the sweat off her brow. "I don't know, they just ambushed me. But it looks like they're taken care of."

"Yeah." Sonic smiled in agreement as he inspected the pieces of scrap metal that were scattered around them.

"Once again it looks like we made a pretty good team." Amy shifted in front of him, trying to get him to take the hint.

Sonic nodded in agreement before Amy frowned as his eyes seemed to focus on something behind her. His face morphed into a horrified expression. Amy blinked as all of a sudden she saw nothing but a wall of trees in front of her and felt the breeze of Sonic's sudden lightning fast movements. She twisted herself around as Sonic's cry of agony filled the evening air. She felt the heat of the laser against her body as it shot at Sonic's side. He dropped to the floor and Amy screamed in horror and anguish.

Her head snapped up, her eyes locking murderously with the culprit; a robot, who had remain active despite being sliced in half. In a pink blur, Amy was over there in an instant, her hammer slamming down on the robot's head so hard, it sent a shockwave through the entire forest, the nearest trees snapping in half in the process.

Amy whimpered as she heard Sonic groan behind her and she was back at his side without a second thought. Realisation hit her at what Sonic had done. That robot was about to shoot _her. _Sonic had taken the hit for her…

Her heart lurched at the thought of Sonic putting himself in harm's way for her sake. Why? Why would he do something so idiotic?

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in fear and distress as Sonic's eyes drooped heavily.

He let out a weak cough and Amy looked down to inspect his wound. The laser had hit him directly in the side of his torso and blood was oozing out, staining her hands and dress, but she didn't care. She looked back into his green eyes fearfully as tears flowed out of her eyes relentlessly.

"Is it bad?" Sonic tried to chuckle, but it sounded broken as he coughed again.

"It's gunna be fine," Amy managed to choke out between sobs, "I'll send a distress signal to Tails." She pressed a button on her wrist communicator. She just hoped that he got here soon. She wasn't sure if she could go on if Sonic…Amy could feel her heart struggling to work at the mere thought.

"I've been through worse." Sonic croaked.

"Why would you do something so stupid, Sonic?" Amy screamed at him.

Sonic winced, both from the pain and from Amy's raised voice. His blinks began to last longer and Amy began panicking even more.

"Sonic, please…" She begged in a haunting whisper as she cupped his cheek with her blood stained hand. She wanted so desperately to take his place; she'd do anything.

Sonic looked like he was struggling to say something as he weakly reached up to place his hand on top of hers.

"A-Amy, I…" Sonic's breath hitched and the grip he hand on her hand weakened.

The last thing he heard was Amy's painful and heartbroken scream filling the air.

.

Amy had danced with death many times in her life. It was just something that came with the job. And she would gladly do it a million times for Sonic and to save the world. Sonic and all the good people in the world were worth it. She had never once dreamed when she was a child the life she would come to lead. Being a silly little fortune teller, she never really had anything going for her. But that had all changed when she had met Sonic. Her life had taken a dramatic turn. Everything seemed to light up with colour and wonder when she first made eye contact with him on Never Lake.

Her life had a purpose; a meaning.

If Sonic were to ever leave her forever, everything would be become black and white again. Devoid of anything beautiful and happy. She vowed from the moment she met Sonic that she would follow him until the end, watch over him, protect him and help him in his adventures. As she grew older, Amy often doubted that Sonic felt the same way about her and understood that he probably never could. He was devoted to the wind, the freedom it brought him. But that wouldn't stop her from fulfilling her vow to him.

"Hey, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Sonic asked curiously, making Amy jump.

Her head turned away from the vast blanket of stars in the sky to stare at a still pretty beat up looking Sonic. A bandage was wrapped around his torso and he still looked pretty weak on his feet. If he had run all the way here from Tails' house she was gunna kill him.

"Never mind me, what are _you _doing here?" Amy scolded as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Tails said that you need plenty of rest."

Sonic threw his arm across his forehead dramatically. "Even the notion!" He cried out jokingly before relaxing and looking down at Amy in concern. "Besides, you left in a hurry earlier, I was wondering if something was wrong."

Amy sighed, her features relaxed before turning to gaze back up at the stars. Her fingers absentmindedly tracing through the thick green grass on top of the cliff overlooking Emerald Hill.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, shrugged her shoulders.

She felt Sonic sit next to her as he stared up at the stars with her. They sat in silence for a while until Amy broke it.

"I thought you were dead."

The sudden statement took Sonic off guard as he stared down at the small pink hedgehog. He wasn't too sure how to respond to that and Amy knew it. Sonic wasn't exactly good with emotions or depressing topics.

"I thought you were gone forever."

Sonic smiled. "Well don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Amy finally smiled back. "Good, because I don't know how I would've coped if you'd died because of me."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Seriously Amy don't sweat it."

"You mean more to me than you could ever possibly imagine." Amy whispered so lowly, she hoped that Sonic didn't pick on it.

It was then that Amy suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, when you were hurt," Amy began, "You tried to tell me something before you passed out. What was it?"

Sonic refused to turn and face her and Amy narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"I…I don't remember."

Amy sighed as Sonic quickly dismissed the conversation. She guessed it wasn't too important and just wanted to bask in the moment of gratefulness that Sonic was alive. Amy looked back up at the sky, gently taking Sonic's hand in hers. He stiffened slightly, but didn't resist. His hand still felt solid and strong in her hand. Yeah, he was definitely still with her. And hopefully not going anywhere anytime soon.

She looked back up at the stars and gently smiled to herself in relief. Everything was still in colour.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Leave a request anytime you like. **


	5. Waiting, Waiting And Waiting

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Just a little something inspired by a song I was listening to.**

* * *

**Waiting, Waiting And Waiting**

Amy delicately dabbed the tears from her eyes with a tissue before turning her attention to packing a few of her things in the backpack. No matter how many times she attempted to dry her eyes, the tears still kept on coming. Too many times this had happened. Too many times. She needed to break the cycle now, or she knew she never would.

_This is the right thing to do, _she repeated in her head over and over. Because it was. Even if her heart was begging to stay. To wait a little longer. The rational side of her brain begged to differ. The pain was just something she was going to have to bury and deal with. After all, she should be used to it by now, right?

Amy sighed to herself as she realise that no amount of months or years made the pain any easier. Unrequited love had to be one of the most physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually painful things anyone could go through. The longing to just wrap her arms around him. Press her lips against his and for him to return all her gestures of affection. The yearning was unbearable. Clawing at her chest, mutating like a disease inside her, growing worse every time she saw his face, his eyes, his smile. It wasn't healthy for her anymore.

_This is the right thing to do. _

This had to be…the fiftieth or something time that Sonic had missed something that they had planned. To be honest, Amy had lost count after the tenth time. Each time though, it stabbed at her heart, mutilating it to the point that there was nothing left. Except her heart no longer belonged to her. For as long as she could remember now, it had belonged to Sonic. There was just nothing in return to fill the gap. No offering of his love in return for hers. No exchange. He was exploiting her and he didn't even realise, nor did she truly blame him. It wasn't his fault that she had fallen for him; the heart was dumb.

No matter how many times she wanted to scream at him for leading her on, giving her hope and making her think that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. Sonic officially had her wrapped around his finger; she would practically do anything for him.

But he didn't want that.

Today made her realise that she was perhaps just wasting her time. Maybe Sonic would never be hers. The thought made it feel like her insides were being torn out, leaving an empty shell behind. Amy gasped out loud at the feeling. Her breathing became laboured as the thought of what she was doing fully registered. But she couldn't spend the rest of her life here waiting. Waiting, waiting and waiting was all she ever felt like she did. Yet he never looked at her twice. Clearly he wasn't interested.

The fact that she was crying like a stupid, small child on her bedroom floor right now made her realise how immature she was. Was that why Sonic didn't want much to do with her? Was she too childish? Too ugly? Too weird? That was the thing. Amy didn't know. She felt lost, like she didn't know herself at all. It had all been about him. Maybe that was what she was doing wrong.

It had to change.

So she had decided to leave. Slip quietly out, unnoticed and go travelling for a while. Try and find herself; soul search and explore. On her adventures with Sonic, she'd never really stopped to admire the world around her, always distracted by the goal of stopping Eggman. She'd never stopped to take in the detail. The world was big, ready and waiting. Maybe it would give Sonic a much needed break as well, now he wouldn't have to be constantly worried about her chasing him and getting in the middle of things with him and Eggman.

More convinced than ever, Amy sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears and zipping up her bag. She turned to gaze at herself in her wall length mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes red, bloodshot and dull with sorrow. Her quills were sticking up slightly from continuously and stressfully running her fingers through them. She patted them down slightly, some of them stubbornly refusing to stay put until she eventually sighed, leaving them alone and straightening her red dress. She nodded at her reflection. When she returned, she would be a different person. Someone worthy both to others and to herself.

Amy turned away from her reflecting, biding herself a silent goodbye and picked up her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder and made her way downstairs, pausing briefly to leave a quick note for her friends. She locked her front door behind her, not looking back as she made her way down the street. Where she would go first, she had no idea. The world was her oyster now. The thought sent a thrilling chill down her spine. Was this how Sonic felt every morning when he awoke? The possibility of a new exciting adventure? No! She wasn't going to let him cloud her thoughts. This trip was about her.

"Amy!"

No. No no no no.

Why did fate love to torment her like this? She couldn't do it. Please, no! She couldn't look him in the eye and say goodbye. That was the whole point of her quietly slipping away. It felt like someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart as hard as they could. If only the ground could swallow her up right now.

She froze in her tracks as she heard him running towards her from behind, zooming past to stand in front of her.

"Hey Amy, what's with the bag? Going hiking?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Amy couldn't look him in the eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

"Cool." He replied, oblivious. "Is anyone else going with you?"

"No, just me."

"Oh? Need some company? Because I can get the others and we could all go together?"

"No!" Amy shouted before suddenly regaining her composure, finally raising her eyes to meet his. His face was full of shock and confusion at her behaviour. Nothing new. She often had that effect on him she'd realised. He must think that she was such a freak.

She took a deep breath, ready to explain what she was doing.

"Did you forget something this morning?" She asked, biting her lip to fight back the tears.

Sonic thought for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened and he took a step back, looking like a child who had been caught doing something bad.

"Oh! A-Amy, I'm so sorry. You see I – "

Amy cut him off. "No, it doesn't matter."

His eyes widened even more. She knew that she'd normally be yelling at him right now, crying irrationally and pulling her hammer out. Chasing him as normal. But not this time.

"It's ok Sonic, I don't blame you. In fact, I realise now." She fidgeted uncomfortably as she spoke. Sonic's eyes looked her up and down in confusion.

"Realise what?" The pitch of his voice raised slightly in alarm.

Amy's breath shook slightly before she spoke. "I can't do this anymore." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"What?"

"This. Waiting, waiting and waiting for something to happen. I need to stop kidding myself. I have to grow up. So I've decided that I'm going to take off on my own for a while. Try and find myself." She explained as the urge to break down and cry became more unbearable. She wanted to change her mind, to scream at him that she didn't mean it. She stopped herself though. She willed herself to remain strong and stick by her decision. Otherwise nothing would change. It would happen again next week. And the next week. And the week after that. They'd be in this very spot arguing about why he never showed up. How he would lead her on. The cycle had to be broken. The cycle of waiting, waiting and waiting for him.

She lowered her head as Sonic remained frozen in shock, walking around him to continue on her way. However she was suddenly stopped in her tracks by Sonic's firm grip on her hand.

"W-where will you go?" He demanded almost desperately, his eyes still wide.

Amy sighed. "I don't know. I'm just going to travel. Move from place to place."

"But, it's dangerous out there!"

Amy smiled at his concern and returned the tight grip he had on her hand. Intertwining her fingers with his as the electricity of his touch sent electric shock after electric shock through her body. The effect he had on her was something she knew she would never get used to. The fact that he was touching her right now, even something as simple as holding her hand was enough to make her want to pass out with joy and bliss.

"I can look after myself." She reassured him, but he didn't look convinced. "This is something that I really have to do. Please."

"You'll be coming back, right?" He practically begged.

"Of course." She answered. "And who knows, we might meet along the way."

"Cream and the others will be devastated." He sighed. "But if this is truly what you want?"

Amy nodded firmly. Sonic's grip on her hand loosened slightly as his ears flattened against his head and he stared down at the ground sadly. Amy brought his hand up to her lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of his hand before releasing it and angling her body to leave.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered and Sonic glumly nodded, not saying a word. His hand was still outstretched slightly and Amy resisted the urge to reach back and grab hold of it again and this time never let it go. _This is the right thing to do. _

She began walking back down the street, unable to shake the feeling of Sonic's eyes burning into her back as she did so. He was like a black hole to her. Pulling her back in with his unshakable gravity. Except this time she was escaping. The pull was wearing her out and now she needed a break to find herself. She didn't know how things would be when she returned, but she would worry about that when the time came. Right now she needed to focus on the present. No matter how hard she felt Sonic's unconscious pull on her for her to return.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests are welcome as long as they meet the conditions on my profile. **


	6. It Could Never Ever Ever Ever Happen

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I own nothing. **

**It's 11pm and this idea randomly popped into my head and I just had to get it down.**

* * *

**It Could Never Ever Ever Ever Happen**

The spring sun was high in the sky and no clouds were in sight. The trees were covered in fresh leaves and blossom with a gentle breeze blowing through the area, giving the appearance of pink rain as the petals fluttered to the ground. Fresh flowers were growing after a long winter and people were out and about enjoying the wonderful day.

Tails, Amy and Cream were sat on a large picnic blanket in a field, laughing merrily. Tails was helping himself to food as Amy and Cream made daisy chains, carefully threading the stems around each other and giggling as they did so. Sonic would occasionally open his eyes to watch them as he lazed about under the shade of a tree a few feet away. They had spent the morning playing games with each other and now Sonic was content to relax, watching his friends every now and then, as for now they lived in a danger free bubble.

Well, to put it more accurately, the blue hero was watching a certain pink hedgehog.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He just couldn't help but notice that she was blossoming into a wonderful, smart and beautiful young lady. She was in the spring of her life. Every single day she grew stronger and being in her presence seemed to satisfy some sort of hunger inside him. A hunger that he had never felt before with anybody else. Only Amy could soothe it.

His green eyes drifted back to her as she finished her daisy chain and placed it around her wrist over her golden ring bracelet. She admired it as he admired her. Her pink quills blew around slightly in the breeze and her dark green eyes sparkled with happiness. Eyes that were always filled with joy and compassion and made Sonic's knees feel weak whenever he looked into them.

He'd heard about this feeling before; how people could be put under this kind of spell. He never thought that it would happen to him and lately it had been getting worse. No. He had to fight it. He had to repress it until it faded away. Sonic the Hedgehog could not allow himself to get too attached to Amy Rose. Yet the need to be by her side burned painfully in his core, his heart ached and his stomach felt queasy. How could she do this to him? How could some girl have this effect on Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the planet? How could she turn him into blue mush?

Amy had bewitched him. Lately, she had toned it down on chasing him, was more calm around him and didn't glomp him. He found that he had actually begun to miss that. The thrill of her chasing him and the feel of her arms around him. His life felt kinda empty now, boring almost. He had no idea how much excitement she actually added to his daily life. Sure, she was still fun to be around and no matter how weird he considered her to be, he realised that he'd actually liked that about her. She was the one girl persistent enough to try and keep up with him and almost managed it, much to his astonishment. A valuable member of the team.

Sonic opened one eye once again to stare in her direction as she and Cream were now running about in the field together, ducking into the long grass as they chased each other, completely covered in daisy chains.

"Whatcha doing over here on your own?" Tails' voice startled him and Sonic managed to pry his eyes away from the giggling pink hedgehog up to his best friend.

Tails was leaning against the tree trunk, looking down at him before following his line of sight to Amy and smirking knowingly.

"See something you like?" He lightly teased before sitting down next to him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I came over here to take a nap."

"Well, I've never seen anyone nap by staring at one of their friends before. Or maybe friends is putting it too weakly?" Tails continued to tease.

"Very funny." Sonic muttered sarcastically as he adjusted himself slightly into a more comfortable position. "I wasn't staring at her."

"You even had the googly-eyed look, Sonic." Tails sighed. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Tails grinned, poking Sonic where his heart was. Sonic knocked his hand away and glared up at his little brother with a hint of annoyance on his features.

"You're in _loooove._"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not arguing over this!" Sonic snapped before he added under his breath so the girls wouldn't hear. "I am not in love with Amy."

"Well considering you've been acting incredibly weird around her lately and keep staring at her, I'd say that qualifies for the conclusion that you are indeed in love with her." Tails deducted, smiling proudly as Sonic sat there speechless.

He had hoped that his behaviour around her had gone unnoticed. Shoot, it looked like he was rumbled. But, that didn't mean he was prepared to admit that out loud.

"There must be a problem with your evidence then, because that isn't true."

Tails' smirk widened. "Oh really? Then please reveal why you keep staring at her."

"Because…" Sonic frantically searched through his brain for an excuse. "Because bees keep landing on her and I'm worried that she's going to get stung." Sonic mentally slapped himself as Tails burst out laughing.

"Oh, is that right?"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Yeah, weird huh? Maybe they think she's a flower or something? You never know, Amy could be allergic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, always protecting his friends from bees." Tails howled with laughter as Sonic felt a light blush staining his cheeks.

Tails finally managed to calm down and turned back to face him. "Ok, now what's the real reason?"

"I just told you." Sonic huffed. "But clearly you find the fact that I want to look out for my friends amusing."

Tails snorted. "When will you quit lying Sonic? More importantly, when will you quit lying to yourself?"

Sonic glared up at him.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic said seriously as he abruptly stood up. His eyes drifted over to Amy where she was twirling around with Cream. Her red dress flaring out around her, a bright smile on her face, her movement as graceful as the most skilled ballerina. He shook his head to wake himself from his Amy induced trance and brushed any dirt off his fur.

"Besides," Sonic continued, "Even if I did…you know…then it could never ever ever ever happen."

"What?" Tails gasped in confusion. "Why?"

"Catch you later." Sonic murmured, ignoring Tails' question before speeding off, away from his friends.

What he said to Tails was correct though. He may be…in love…with Amy, but nothing could ever come of it. He could never act on his feelings. He'd be doomed to lose his freedom and not only that, but it wouldn't be fair to Amy. Maybe the reason she didn't chase him anymore was because she no longer loved him? Either way, _if_ they_ were_ to have a relationship, then Amy would be in great danger. If any of his enemies caught on, she could be used against him. Sure, being his friend was fairly dangerous in itself, but if anyone knew he had these strong feelings for her…Sonic shuddered at the thought, more convinced than ever.

This was for the best, no matter how much it pained him. It could never ever ever ever happen.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. Requests welcome. **


	7. Through The Ages: Part One

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm going to start updating this more frequently if I can. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by my good buddy Jowy Avilon. A little mini-series.**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part One**

If there was one thing that Sonic the Hedgehog didn't understand, it was girls. Well, one girl in particular: Amy Rose. She had literally burst into his life right out from behind a tree and spoke to him as if she'd known him his whole life. He remembered her green t-shirt, little orange tutu and sneakers. Her quills more wild back then and boy was she tiny. A weird little thing who obsessed over charms, fortune telling and darn was she a magnet for trouble. Over the years she had chased him none stop, begging to go on dates with her, to marry her. He often shuddered and wanted to vomit at the thought.

Now here he was. On a date with her.

He swore, he didn't know how it had even happened. The bubbly pink girl had managed to ambush him (as usual) and asked him out on a date. He said yes. _Yes. _He had no idea what possessed him. One look at her smile had made him say yes. The way her smile widened and her jade green eyes sparkled at his answer made butterflies erupt in his stomach, flying around inside his belly and bouncing off the edges, making him almost feel sick. This time it wasn't because he had eaten too many chilli-dogs. He was nervous. What were you supposed to even do on dates? What if he ended up making Amy cry? That was very likely to happen – it usually did. Once he had found out where Amy had wanted to go, he even planned an escape route and everything in case things got out of hand and he made her mad.

But, he found that he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. Once the typically hyperactive Amy had relaxed more as the evening continued, Sonic found himself beginning to relax too. As they wandered around Twinkle Park, he found himself wanting to be closer to her. It was like she was a magnet drawing him in. He couldn't quite understand why. Maybe he was tired? It was getting late after all.

The bright lights around them were hypnotic as he let Amy pull him to whatever she wanted to do next. He found himself genuinely interested in what she was talking about. Stories about her and Cream, things she had accomplished in her spare time and he laughed with her for most of the night.

Towards the end of the evening, something caught his eye. He made his way over and Amy followed in confusion until she laughed when Sonic picked up the hammer.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to see how you'd do on one of these?" Sonic smirked placing the bright yellow hammer into Amy's surprised hands.

"Seriously?" The guy running the attraction asked in disbelief, eyeing Amy's tiny frame in amusement. "Alright then little lady, you might break a nail though."

Amy shot a glare at him before smirking deviously as she gripped onto the handle. Expertly, she raised the hammer into the air before slamming it down with all of her strength, breaking the hammer into splinters on impact. The tiny piece of iron was sent skyrocketing upwards, breaking through the bell, knocking it off the top. The bell was sent flying into another tent and the screams of the people inside could heard as the tent shook with the impact.

Sonic and Amy both stared up into the sky where the piece of metal had vanished before Amy turned to the trembling and fearful looking man who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I think it might've left the atmosphere." Amy said, stunned. Sonic burst out laughing to the point where tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"And I'm sorry for breaking everything." Amy apologised as she tried to keep herself from bursting into fits of giggles as well. She attempted to give the broken hammer handle back to the man, but he flinched away fearfully as she approached.

"It's fine, j-just s-stay away f-from me." The man squeaked, looking more scared than ever as his eyes drifted back to his broken strength tester.

Amy dropped the handle just as Sonic gently grabbed hold of her arm.

"I think I better take you home before you cause any more damage." Sonic said in-between chuckles as he led Amy out of the park full of people who were now staring at them.

"Hey, it was your idea." Amy retorted, trying to stop herself from squealing as Sonic held her hand, seemingly without even thinking.

The electricity of her touch made him realise what he was doing and he quickly pulled his hand free much to Amy's dismay, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"But did you see that guy's face though!" Sonic began laughing loudly again and Amy couldn't help but join in. He never noticed before, but Amy did have a cute laugh.

"Yeah, he looked absolutely terrified!" Amy giggled.

Sonic's face ached from all of the laughing and smiling and he finally managed to calm himself down again, taking a deep breath, but a smile remained on his face.

"Seriously though Amy; how strong actually are you?" He asked curiously.

Amy shrugged as they made their way out of the city and towards Amy's home. For some reason Sonic didn't mind walking with her; it was pleasant. He couldn't believe that he was thinking all this.

"I don't know." Amy answered. "I've never really properly put myself to the test."

Sonic grinned. "Maybe you could even give Knucklehead a run for his money."

"Nah." Amy dismissed before feeling her heart drop in disappointment as her little house came into view. But still, she couldn't believe that Sonic had actually stayed for a whole date. No excuses about being sucked into a magical book to save a kingdom this time. Nor did he run away. She was actually impressed and was very grateful for the fun evening they'd had together.

Sonic was also disappointed when her house came into view and tried to come up with ways to make his time with her last a little longer. He never expected to have this much fun. All he could think of now was holding her hand again to regain that feeling that engulfed him when he did so. If it felt that good just holding her hand then…what did it feel like to kiss her? Sonic was astounded at his thoughts. Never had he once thought of doing that! Sure he'd always felt weird around her, but this was taking it to a new level! It was like that strange sensation was possessing him again, the one that had made him say yes to this date in the first place.

Amy reluctantly turned to say goodbye before her words became trapped by Sonic's lips unexpectedly on hers.

_What am I doing?! _Sonic shrieked internally at himself. _And why does this feel so…nice? _He felt Amy melt underneath him and her lips moved with his, both inexperience and just letting their emotions take control. His hands found their way into her quills and around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed against each other, fitting perfectly as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Sonic felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest with joy. It was if his body was sighing with relief as it made contact with hers, celebrating as they united at last.

They both soon pulled apart. Panting slightly for air, eyes half lidded as they stared at each other, both slightly shocked and confused at what had just occurred.

Sonic couldn't handle the weight on his chest anymore. He blurted it out before he could even think or stop himself.

"Amy, I love you."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	8. Through The Ages: Part Two

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing on with Jowy Avilon's request.**

* * *

**Through The Ages Part 2:**

The Emerald Coast was truly a beautiful place; especially today. The tide was low, revealing miles of white sandy beaches and the deep blue ocean was calm. The sun was just beginning to set, ready to cast an orange hue over the land and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. On top of the cliff, a group of people were waiting, sat down in rows, talking amongst themselves. For the most part, everything and everyone was calm. Well, except for…

"Uhhh, where is he?" Amy demanded worriedly as she felt like she was about to cry. She paced the end of the aisle anxiously, her elegant, chiffon, white dress twirling gracefully with every motion she made.

"Don't cry Amy," Cream begged, "Or you'll ruin your make-up. Besides, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Amy gasped as she froze with fear. "What if he doesn't want to do this anymore?"

"Sonic would never do that to you!" Cream tried to talk some sense into her wife-to-be friend.

"Or worse, what if he's hurt?"

Cream smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he's on his way right now."

Amy sighed, still trying her best not to start crying as she turned away to stare into the forest. Her heart was aching to be near the one person who could make her happy right now. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but instead it was now turning into one of the most catastrophic. He promised he would be there for her. Promised her the day he had asked her that fateful question all those months ago after years of dating. Late for their own wedding. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was surprised.

"I need to be alone for a few minutes." Amy told her rabbit bridesmaid before wandering off into the forest without even waiting for an answer.

She didn't go very far. Sitting down on a large rock, she could still faintly hear the chatter from her friends in the distance as they remained oblivious. She gently ran her fingers over the petals of the flowers in her bouquet as a single tear finally managed to break free and trickled down her face.

However, she soon gasped as a blue blur suddenly stopped in front of her, making her jump.

"Hey, Amy, sorry I'm a bit late." He chuckled nervously.

Amy glared up at him before whacking him gently over the head with her flowers.

"Hey!"

"A bit late?!" Amy repeated in astonishment. "I've been worried sick! I thought something must have happened to you," She yelled before adding anxiously, "Or that you didn't want to do this." She collapsed back down onto the rock as Sonic stared down at her in bewilderment.

"What gave you that idea?" He sat down next to her, holding her hand tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I'd never abandon you. Eggman was just giving me a bit of trouble that's all."

Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know I'm being silly, it's just that I get scared that I'm not good enough." She admitted. "That I won't be able to keep your attention."

Sonic lightly chuckled as he squeezed her hand tighter. "Do you really think I'd be here right now if I found you boring? Even to this day, I honestly still don't understand you. You could never bore me. I love you."

Amy smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. "And I love you too."

Sonic sighed. "If anything, I'm the one who's not good enough for _you. _I mean, look at me. Couldn't even make it on time to my own wedding. But I promise that's going to change – "

"No!" Amy interrupted and Sonic pulled away from her surprise.

"No one is changing for anyone." Amy added seriously. "I certainly don't want you to change for me. This is the Sonic I fell in love with…even if you do stress me out from time to time." She smirked, nudging him slightly before sighing and turning serious again, placing a hand on his cheek. "I realise what I'm signing up for. Being heroes is going to be hard on us, but I love you enough to make it work."

Sonic smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I thought we were supposed to be all mushy _during _the wedding?"

Amy giggled before gasping and pulling back slightly. "You've seen me in my dress before the ceremony! That's bad luck!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, we've never been the most traditional of couples, have we? And how can seeing someone beautiful be unlucky? Corny things aside, wanna go get hitched now?" He stood up and held his hand out to her.

Smiling brightly and forgetting all of her previous worries completely, she took hold of his hand and he helped her to her feet. Their hands still intertwined, they made their way back to the ceremony, walking out of the forest before everyone noticed their arrival. They rose up from their seats, smiling widely at the couple. All of their friends were in attendance and watched the two of them happily walk down the aisle.

Tails quickly lent Sonic a bow tie so he looked at least slightly presentable and Amy was having a hard time not sobbing as her dream finally came true. Sonic was here right in front of her, gazing at her with love in his eyes, no longer running away. As they both said 'I do', Amy now felt like they were finally united. She wondered if this was all just some dream. If she'd suddenly wake up as a miserable kid again, never having met Sonic and began this wonderful life. She would murder the person who tried to wake her up if that was the case.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss."

Amy didn't need telling twice as she shoved her bouquet of flowers into Cream's hands, grabbing Sonic and dipping him before kissing him with all the love and passion she could muster. Everyone stood and applauded, but all Amy could focus on right now was how happy and in love she felt in that moment. The happiness filled every inch of her body as she and Sonic reluctantly broke apart, beaming at each other as they stood up straight again. They were both sealed in their own bubble of bliss.

As the sky turned orange with the lowered sun, everyone made their way down to the beach, talking, eating and dancing to music Vector had brought. They all congratulated the newly married hedgehog couple who remained clinging to each other through the whole reception.

The now teenaged Tails cleared his throat and everyone turned to him for his best man speech.

"I think everyone will agree when I say…FINALLY!" Tails yelled with relief and everyone laughed as Sonic rolled his eyes and blushed. "Sonic, you've been the best big brother I could ever ask for. You're an amazing person and I can't think of anyone better for you than Amy. You're both a wonderful couple and I wish you all the best. To Sonic and Amy."

Everyone raised their drinks and Sonic stood up awkwardly.

"Ummm, I may or may not have forgot to bring my speech with me." Sonic admitted as everyone burst out laughing again. Amy shook her head, but couldn't help but smirk. "And the only words I had memorised were 'I love you Amy.' Looks like I'll have to improvise." He cleared his throat, staring at Amy directly in the eyes as if no one else was around. "Amy, when we first met, I thought you were crazy. Now that we're married, I _know _that you're crazy. But that's what makes you so special. You were always there for me and never gave up on me no matter what. You're kind, funny, beautiful inside and out and you've always been one of my best friends. You also completely stole my heart. I love you so much."

Their friends all cheered and clapped, some letting out some 'awww' sounds as Amy stared up at Sonic with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. That was the most emotion he had ever showed towards her in front of everyone. Sure they hugged and kissed, but never had he said anything like that before, not when they weren't alone. She was touched. Her heart felt like it was about to melt with love and bliss.

Hours later, the sun had finally set. Stars were twinkling in the sky, the ocean was still incredibly calm and a warm glow was radiating from the campfire they had built. Everyone was sitting and dancing around it except for Sonic and Amy who were stood a good distance away down the beach, holding each other tightly as they stared up at the large, bright full moon.

"Thank you." Amy said, breaking the long comfortable silence.

"What for?" Sonic asked, confused.

Amy buried her head into his chest, listening to the calm rhythm of his strong heartbeat. Sonic's arms tightened around her.

"Everything." She answered.

Sonic chuckled, pulling back slightly to smirk at her.

"So, looks like your childhood fantasies have come true now." He laughed.

"You bet. And I'm not letting you go for anything in the world now."

"Well, don't worry, because I don't plan on going anywhere."

The promise was then sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**Let me know your opinions in a review. Requests welcome. **


	9. Through The Ages: Part Three

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Jowy Avilon's request.**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part Three**

"Amy, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sonic asked Amy for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Because Tails and I can always do this another day?"

Amy groaned as she pulled the bed covers tighter around her. "Just go Sonic, I'm fine."

That was a complete lie. She wasn't fine at all. Just the thought of movement made her stomach churn. The smell of breakfast still lingered in the house and Amy was trying her best not to gag. She wanted the pain to go away so bad. Every smell, every movement set her off. Her stomach had refused to calm down these past few days and all she wanted to do was lay in bed and sulk for the rest of eternity.

Sonic's hand pressed against her forehead and it took all of her effort not to projectile vomit onto him. Relief flooded her as he pulled away, but she soon glared up at him when he stared at her with concern.

"You feel a little warmer than usual." He said a little worriedly. "Maybe I should call a doctor to see what's wrong."

Amy huffed. "I don't need a doctor." She pouted before growling at him. "What I need right now is space. How can I feel better with you hovering over me and making a fuss?"

Sonic chuckled and raised his hands defensively. "Ok little miss moody, whatever you say. But when I get back and you're not better, I'm calling a doctor."

"Fine." Amy buried herself further down into the covers. "Just go away."

Sonic sighed and reluctantly left. When she heard the front door close, Amy breathed a sigh of relief and quickly flipped the covers off her to cool down slightly. Bad move. She gasped as the aromas filled her nose, polluting her senses and making her stomach go crazy. Jumping out of bed as fast as she could, Amy ran towards the bathroom and vomited up whatever was left in her stomach. Sweating, she collapsed onto her knees and groaned, leaning forward to place her forehead on the cool tiled floor of the small bathroom. The room around her was spinning slightly and she prayed for the feeling to go away.

She knew what was wrong. She'd known for days now. Yet she didn't know how she was going to tell him. The signs were all there and the test had confirmed her suspicions. Amy knew she wanted kids, she always had, but Sonic had never really been straight forward with this kind of thing. He had it in him to be a great father, but children was something that they had never really seriously discussed. Now it wasn't just morning sickness that Amy had; she was sick with nerves. How would he react?

The world around her stopped spinning at last and the nausea subsided a little. Now she just felt like she really needed some fresh air. Amy quickly cleaned her teeth and got dressed ready to leave the house. She didn't go very far. Just to the small park on the outskirts of Station Square and sat on one of the wooden benches that stared at the tall skyscrapers of the city a few miles away. Absentmindedly, she placed a hand on her abdomen as she thought about the future that was now growing in there. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. What colour would they be? Whose powers would they inherit? A smile made its way onto her face at the thought of a tiny hedgehog running around their home. She loved this baby already. It filled her heart to the point where she felt like she was drowning. Despite her sickness and moodiness earlier, she had never felt happier. Elated with the thought of the beautiful thing that she and Sonic had created together through love.

But there was still the issue of telling him.

Her smile immediately dropped, her happiness was replaced by utter terror as she wondered how he would react.

"What have we here?" A flirty voice called from above, making Amy jump and look up.

She sighed in annoyance as she turned her attention away from the bat and back to the city. "What do you want?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"You know, pinkie, I get the feeling that you don't trust me." Rouge chuckled as she landed next to the bench Amy was sat on. "I can't think why. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Amy replied flatly, wishing that Rouge would leave her alone.

"Hmmm, while rubbing your stomach?" Rouge smirked as Amy quickly put her hand down once she realised what she was doing. "So, Sonic finally knocked you up?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not knocked up." She snapped.

Rouge sat down next to her. "You can't kid a kidder, pinkie. You're pregnant; it's written all over you."

"Since when are you a nurse?" Amy demanded, folding her arms. Rouge was the last person she expected to take an interest.

"Well, word on the street is you have been ill the last few days and since I've just caught you with your hand on your stomach, it now seems more than obvious." Rouge explained.

Amy sighed. "Fine. I'm pregnant. Happy now?"

"Mmmm. And what does Sonic think of this? Why haven't you announced it to your friends yet?"

Amy didn't say anything.

"Sonic doesn't know, does he?"

Amy shook her head guiltily, unfolding her arms and holding onto the edge of the bench, digging her fingers into the wood nervously as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"Of course." Amy sniffed. "I'm just scared of how he's going to take it."

"What do you think he's going to do? Bolt out on you? I don't think so pinkie."

"I know I'm being stupid, but I just can't help but worry." Amy dried her eyes.

"Looks like someone's already hormonal." Rouge chuckled as Amy's head snapped around to glare murderously at the government spy.

"I am not hormonal!"

.

The sound of Sonic dashing through the front door made Amy stiffen before she switched the TV off. This was it. She had to tell him. As much as she hated to admit it, Rouge was right. Why would Sonic have any reason to be angry? She knew Sonic better than anyone and it was time she stopped putting the wrong words into his mouth and be honest with him. Besides, she couldn't hide something like this forever. Better sooner rather than later.

"Amy?" He called out.

"In here." Amy squeaked, cursing her nervousness. All of that internal pep talk had got her nowhere.

Sonic quickly dashed into the room and collapsed on the couch next to her as he stared at her with worried narrow eyes.

"You're looking a bit better than this morning." He noted. "Did you manage to eat something?"

"Just some toast." Amy mumbled, thankful that she had managed to keep it down. Although the smell did make her feel a little sick, it was nothing compared to how she felt that morning.

"I'm calling a doctor." Sonic announced and before he managed to stand up, Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"There's no need." She sighed as Sonic stared at her with wide eyes as if she was crazy. "I know what's wrong – or perfectly normal in my case."

"Huh?" Sonic felt her forehead again. "Have you gone delirious with fever?"

Amy pushed his hand away from her face and held it tightly between her two hands as Sonic watched her expectantly and anxiously.

"Sonic…it looks like we're going to be parents."

The blue hedgehog blinked and stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he sank back into the couch in a daze. Amy watched him carefully as she could see the words sinking into his head.

"You mean you're…?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes Sonic." Amy giggled. "I'm pregnant."

"YAHOO!" Sonic screamed making Amy jump. Before Amy could even register, Sonic had leaped up from the couch, picked her up and began spinning her around. "I'm gunna be a dad!"

Amy fidgeted in his grip uncomfortably, cringing. "Spinning." She mumbled queasily. "Not good."

"Oh, sorry." Sonic chuckled. "I guess I have to be more careful; you carrying precious cargo and everything." He placed Amy down and beamed down at her with a large smile and a sparkle in his eyes that Amy had never seen before.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked timidly before Sonic hugged her tightly, burying his face in her quills.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed blissfully.

Amy smiled and hugged him back. She didn't even know why she was so worried in the first place.

Sonic pulled back slightly, one arm still wrapped around her waist while he gently placed his other hand on her stomach.

"Looks like we've got a new adventure to look forward to."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. Requests welcome. **


	10. Through The Ages: Part Four

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! It means a lot.**

**Tan: Thanks for the kind words! Thank you for the request too, I love that idea. I should have that up by next week at some point. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Jowy Avilon's request. Dedicated to those teeth I'm making you lose because of the chapter sweetness. It's probably only going to get worse. xD**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part Four**

"AHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as another contraction hit before she panted in agony. "Please tell me that this is the worst of it!" She begged the doctors.

The nurse smiled apologetically. "Unfortunately not. As the heads get lower they're going to become stronger and more frequent."

"Fantastic!" Amy yelled sarcastically as she threw her head back into the pillow she was propped up against.

It was finally happening. She knew it was going to be painful, but nothing could have prepared her for this. It was…it was…torture! And she thought the pregnancy was difficult. Carrying twins was no easy ride, but she knew it would be worth it. They couldn't believe it when during the first scan the doctor had said that she was carrying twins. Amy rolled her eyes at the memory of Sonic passing out.

The doctors fussed over her and Amy started to wonder whether she was ready. An hour ago, everything was normal. She was just minding her own business at Cream's house, baking fairy cakes when her waters suddenly broke and now her life was about to change forever. She was going to be a mother. Would she be a good mother? What if her kids hated her? It suddenly dawned on her that she didn't really have much idea about what she was doing. The reality was crashing down on her. Yet, despite the fear, there was still the thrilling excitement of the unknown future.

For weeks, she and Sonic had been excited to see their new babies and begin their life as a family. Now, if only the blue hedgehog would show up!

"I'm here!" The hedgehog in question burst through the door and was at Amy's side within a split second.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Amy yelled at him.

Sonic stared down at her with a mixture of worry and guilt on his face. "I'm sorry Amy, but one of Eggman's robots was on the loose again and it took a while for Tails' messages to come through."

Amy groaned in annoyance before turning to one of nurses. "You know he was even late to our own wedding?"

The nurse smiled awkwardly before going back to work and Sonic rolled his eyes as he stroked a hand tenderly through her messy quills.

"Ok Amy, only push when I tell you." The nurse instructed.

"They're going to be ok, right?" Sonic demanded. "Plus I don't know why you're bothering to tell her anything, she makes up her own rules."

Amy whimpered as she felt another contraction coming. "Sonic, give me your hand." She gasped out and Sonic held his hand out. Amy yanked hold of it, pinning it to the mattress next to her and squeezing it as hard as she could.

"AHHHHH!" Sonic and Amy both screamed together and Sonic was certain he heard something in his hand crack.

"That's much better." Amy growled out as she glared up at her husband whilst still clinging to his hand.

Sonic stared at her with pain filled eyes. "Careful Amy, do you have any idea how painful that was?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right, yeah, sorry."

"AHHHH! This is all your fault Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy yelled as Sonic flinched at her shrill cry.

Sonic tried to remember that she was in a lot of pain and probably drugged up with painkillers. "Pretty sure you were a willing participant in wanting kids." He muttered sulkily as he watched the doctors preparing some equipment.

"What's going on?" He demanded, worriedly. "Are the babies going to be ok?"

"I see no reason why not." The nurse answered patiently. "Although we won't be one hundred percent sure until we've checked them over once they're born."

Amy cried out again and Sonic tried his best to ignore the pain in his hand and focused on comforting Amy. He wished there was something he could do, but he focused on the fact that something wonderful would come out of all of this.

"Uhhh!" She groaned in pain. "I've waited so long for this day. I've had things prepared for weeks."

Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "She's always been like this." He said to the nurse. "Even when we were kids. She had to plan everything weeks in advanced. I personally prefer to go with the flow."

"It's called being organised!" Amy growled at him before screaming again as another more painful contraction hit.

"You've colour coordinated all the pencils on your desk!" Sonic yelled in disbelief before crying out in pain again as Amy clutched at his hand again.

The doctors sighed as the couple continued to argue.

"Oh, so you want me to be impulsive?" Amy managed to gasp out, before grabbing hold of Sonic's quills and tugging hard, screaming in pure agony as it felt like her body was being torn apart.

"N-Not…_that_…i-impulsive." Sonic managed to squeak out as Amy let go. He turned to one of the nurses, slightly crazed with panic at the sight of his wife in so much pain. "Isn't there anything else you can give her?"

The nurse nodded, walking out of the room before Sonic turned back to Amy and smiled encouragingly as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Ok Amy, let's pant together, like you got taught, remember?" He began helping her breathe and Amy giggled despite the pain.

"You look so silly." She managed to whimper.

For hours this process continued. Amy yelled in agony while Sonic annoyed the doctors, fearing that something was wrong. Soon a tiny baby boy was brought into the world, quickly followed by a girl. Born healthy and with a powerful set of lungs. The babies were quickly checked, cleaned and brought over to the anxiously waiting new parents. Amy held their blueish-green coloured son while Sonic held their purple daughter and they both felt tears of joy forming in their eyes at how perfect they looked. Their hearts swelled with love as their children cooed up at them.

"How did I do?" Amy's voice shook with emotion as she turned to Sonic.

"Amazing." He smiled as he gently kissed her on the lips before kissing top of his son and daughter's heads.

Amy smiled at both of the twins, practically glowing with happiness as it radiated from her very core. It was if she and Sonic were in a bubble and nothing could break them out.

"We have such an amazing life planned out for you. I can't promise I'll be the perfect mother, but I'll try my very best. Your daddy and I have been waiting so long to meet you two." Amy cooed.

They both reluctantly looked up from their children when they heard a knock on the door. Tails poked his head awkwardly around the door and smiled at the sight.

"Can we come in and see?" He asked.

Sonic and Amy smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Sonic smiled. "Guys, meet Aura and Dodge."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome.**


	11. Through The Ages: Part Five

**Greetings my precious readers. Sorry, this took longer than I expected with real life and all that. Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Jowy Avilon's request.**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part Five**

"You know what's hard to believe?" Tails chuckled as he and Sonic leaned against a tree, watching Amy and Cream as they played with the young twins, Aura and Dodge, as they set up the picnic they had prepared. Having just learned to walk, they were having so much fun exploring the grassy field. Amy kept a closer eye on Aura as she had the tendency to vanish from under her nose, exploring on her own which normally landed her in trouble. Dodge however, was sat quietly, staring at the grass in his hand that he had yanked out of the ground, his jade green eyes lighting up with fascination.

"What?" Sonic mumbled, smiling at his family in happy contentment.

"Years ago you would've freaked out at the thought of this situation; marriage and kids." Tails laughed loudly, nudging his blue friend with his shoulder. "It's pretty amazing how far you've come."

Sonic laughed with him. "I guess I would've, but hey, I couldn't be happier." He beamed before turning to smirk at Tails and added, "So what about this life for you anytime soon? What's going on between you and Cream?"

Tails blushed and looked down. "Nothing."

"Pretty sure that was the same reaction I had with Amy." Sonic teased his friend.

"What are you two doing over there?" Amy yelled over at them jokingly. "Everything's ready, get over here."

Sonic and Tails dashed over, sitting down on the blanket and Sonic grunted as Aura flung herself into his lap and began climbing all over him excitedly.

"Run, run." She demanded in her high pitched voice, tugging on her father's fur.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Not right now. And when we do, I don't want you dashing off again and hurting yourself."

Tails snickered and Sonic shot him a questioning look as Aura sat in his lap, pouting slightly before Amy handed Aura and Dodge some sandwiches.

"She's just like you." Tails chuckled

"Well they've clearly both inherited my awesomeness, right kids?" Sonic asked as the twins looked up and nodded, not too sure what was happening, just nodding for their father's sake.

"Awesome." Dodge repeated, enjoying the sound of the new word he had learnt.

"See? Dodge understands my awesome gene." Sonic smirked before cringing back as Amy glared at him. "B-but they also get it from your side too. After all, I wouldn't marry someone who wasn't awesome would I?"

Amy shook her head, smirking. "Nice save."

Cream laughed as Aura fidgeted impatiently, wolfing down her food, spilling crumbs everywhere and Sonic sighed melodramatically as most of them landed on his legs.

"Chip off the old block." Tails howled with laughter.

"How are you gunna cope with a daughter who can give Sonic a run for his money?" Cream asked as she ruffled the tiny purple hedgehog's quills.

"Two Sonics." Amy pretended to shudder. "How will I ever manage?" She then reached down to gently hug Dodge who was sitting quietly. "Good thing you behave properly for mommy." She nuzzled him and he let out a giggle, nuzzling his mother back.

"Yeah, she's my little spitfire." Sonic chuckled as his pulled his daughter closer to him as she squirmed to run free.

"Hey guys!" Two familiar voices yelled and they all turned to see Knuckles and Rouge making their way towards them.

"Sorry we're late." Knuckles grunted as he approached. "_Somebody _tried to steal some lady's diamond ring."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "If that hint doesn't sink through that thick head of yours then I don't know what will." She gently flicked his nose and Knuckles grunted before her words settled in and his cheeks turned as red as his fur. He began stuttering and Rouge just giggled.

"It's ok, hun," She purred, "I have plenty of other suitors." She then turned her attention to the twins and smiled. "My my, how big they're getting now. Growth spurt? I bet they're eating you out of house and home."

"Yeah, the fridge is constantly empty and I'm always low on food…and then the kids were born." She smirked at Sonic who choked slightly on his mouthful of food at her joke at his expense.

"Hey!" He yelled, pretending to take offense before being interrupted by Aura pulling on him again.

"Run, run!" She pleaded, clasping her tiny little gloved fists together.

Sonic sighed in defeat, unable to resist her cuteness. "Alright, fine."

"You should have a race!" Knuckles announced and the others cheered in agreement apart from Amy.

Aura gasped in excitement and beamed up at her father in expectation at the fun sounding idea.

"Ask your mother." Sonic nodded over at Amy

"Hmmm, I dunno." She said, unsure. "I don't want her falling and hurting herself."

"Pwease mommy." Aura begged, working her emerald eyes on her mother.

"Well…ok." The protective mother relented. "But just around the field." She ordered firmly,, staring seriously at Sonic and Aura with her strictest mother glare.

"Yes!" Aura and Sonic yelled at the same time as Amy rolled her eyes.

Everyone watched silently and tensely with anticipation as Aura and Sonic stood up, Aura barely coming up to Sonic's knee as they both crouched down, ready to run around the field.

"On your marks…" Tails said excitedly, "Get set…GO!"

In a blue and purple blur, Sonic and Aura were racing around the field as everyone else cheered. Sonic held back slightly, smiling as Aura dashed on ahead, proud of how fast his little spitfire could run. He let Aura win, pretending to be out of breath and shocked at having lost as Aura happily jumped up and down with Dodge at having beat her father in a race.

"I winned!" Aura shouted ecstatically.

"You _won_." Amy corrected patiently with a proud smile.

"She'll be running circles around you in no time you old hedgehog." Knuckles laughed, slapping Sonic on the back playfully.

"I'm not old, I'm still within my prime. Besides, I'm younger than you."

Knuckles froze in shock. "Oh yeah…so that means…I'm old too!" He shrieked, placing his hands on his head, his eyes widening at the thought.

Everyone laughed before applauding as Aura took a bow and twirled around, showing off. Sonic stared at Amy, Dodge and Aura with a huge silly grin on his face as he didn't think that life could get more perfect than this.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. **


	12. Through The Ages: Part Six

**DOUBLE UPDATE! Just to let you know in case you didn't notice so if you haven't read the last chapter, I recommend you do so. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Jowy Avilon's request.**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part Six**

Sonic paced in front of the fire in the living room anxiously. His eyes kept darting to the clock every few seconds while Amy remained motionless on the couch, staring at her magazine, but not really reading it. Sonic glanced at the clock again as the minute hand shifted from eleven minutes past twelve to twelve minutes past. He sighed in frustration, but also with a hint of worry as he stopped pacing to tap his foot impatiently.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Amy begged her husband. "You're driving me insane."

Sonic walked over and collapsed onto the couch next to her. Amy sighed and twisted around to lean her head against his shoulder, taking his hand tightly in hers, gently caressing it with her thumb as she sensed that he was just as stressed as she was.

"Our kids are going to drive _me _insane." Sonic growled out. "Where the heck have they got to?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You know what they're like."

"And I know what the evil of the world is like." Sonic replied, his voice shaking slightly. "Anyone could go after Dodge and Aura, especially if they wanted to get to me! They can't keep staying out like this at late hours."

"I'm sure they're fine, Sonic." Amy tried to reassure herself more than Sonic.

They both fell silent as they heard the front door quietly open. The sounds of footsteps sneaking in made their ears perk up at the sound of the heavy boots on the hard wood floor. Sonic disappeared out of the room in a blur, appearing in front of his son faster than the teenage boy could blink. Dodge's eyes widened slightly before his shoulders sagged in defeat and he stared down at the floor.

"Seriously?" He moaned quietly.

"You actually thought you could get away with this?" Sonic gasped in astonishment. "You know I don't rest until you're home safely. Where's your sister?"

Dodge shrugged. "How should I know?"

Sonic frowned impatiently. "What have you been doing? Where've you been?"

"Calm down, dad." Dodge sighed, rolling his eyes at how he felt like his father was blowing all of this out of proportion. "I was only out on a date."

"A date?" Amy questioned as she walked into the room with her arms folded and a stern expression on her face. "You never said that you were going on a date with Ruby again?"

"Ruby?" Dodge repeated in confusion. "We broke up last week, keep up mom."

Amy sighed in frustration. "So who is it this time?"

"Her name is Sandy and she's beautiful and funny and amazing." Dodge explained with a dreamy look on his face. "I think she's the one for me."

"That's exactly what you said about the last five girlfriends." Sonic rubbed his forehead in irritation.

Dodge smirked and flicked his blue-green quills back. "What can I say? The ladies can't resist me."

Sonic and Amy both exchanged an annoyed glance before glaring back at Dodge.

"That's it, you're grounded." Amy declared.

"What?!" Dodge gasped. "Come on, mom! That's not fair!"

"You broke curfew so now you're being fairly punished." Sonic snapped.

Dodge looked down sulkily before his head snapped up and he smirked. "Would I be let off the hook if I told you that Aura was sneaking in through the kitchen window right now?"

"What?" Both Sonic and Amy gasped.

Sonic ran as fast as he could into the kitchen, just in time to catch Aura climbing through the kitchen window, her flowery summer dress dancing around her legs in the slight draft. She closed it behind her before she turned around and gasped at the sight of her very angry looking father waiting for her.

"Hey, dad." She greeted and waved happily. "How are things?"

"Inside. Now." Sonic ordered and Aura sighed, pouting as she made her way into the living room where Amy had already forced Dodge onto the couch. Amy pushed Aura down too who turned to glare at Dodge.

"You little snitch." She hissed at him.

"My social life is more important than you running around until stupid o' clock at night." Dodge growled back and they both elbowed each other.

Sonic and Amy both stood in front of the couch, glaring down at their kids.

"And where have you been, spitfire?" Sonic asked Aura who bit her lip, trying to repress a smirk.

"Out."

"Aura, this isn't funny." Amy snapped.

"It kinda is." She whispered and now Dodge was finding it hard to stop himself from laughing.

"This is very serious!" Sonic yelled, folding his arms across his chest. "We don't enforce rules on you for the fun of it. They're there to protect you. Anything could've happened and do you have any concern for how worried your mom and I have been? Now Aura, where have you been?"

Aura sighed, playing with her fingers as she stared at her lap. "I was just out running when I ran into Eggman and thought it would be funny to tease him, that's all. It's not like he can do anything to me at his age. At least I don't care about my latest date all the time." She stuck her tongue out at Dodge who returned the gesture, childishly.

Sonic laughed at the mention of teasing Eggman. "That's my spitfire." He said before turning serious again. "But I'm still grounding you and no being horrible to your brother either."

"This is so unfair." Dodge groaned as he leaned back into the couch and Aura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well if you don't behave for the next few days, we'll just have to extend the grounding punishment." Amy stated, glaring at them before nodding towards the stairs. "Now go to bed."

Dodge and Aura both sighed, muttering their goodnights as they got up and walked past their parents who watched them, making sure they were heading towards where they were supposed to be. They listened as they heard their bedroom doors click shut before they both collapsed back onto the couch.

Sonic and Amy loved their children with everything they had, but honestly they could be such hard work sometimes. But then again they knew that being the children of two famous world heroes couldn't be easy for them either. They often felt guilty about how protective they had to be of them sometimes, but any enemy could use them to their advantage and neither Sonic nor Amy could stand the thought of that happening. Dodge and Aura were too precious to them. They just hoped that the twins understood that and stopped pushing the limits of their parents' tempers.

"Kids." Both Sonic and Amy said at the same time before chuckling together and wrapping their arms tightly around each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. By the way, if you haven't already seen on my profile, me and Jowy Avilon will be working on a Sonic fanfiction collaboration soon called End Game. Plus, he's also written a cute sonamy story which is definitely worth checking out if you want to explode with feels. **


	13. Through The Ages: Part Seven

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Jowy Avilon's request.**

* * *

**Through The Ages: Part Seven **

"And then, Chip summoned all of the chaos emeralds from their temples, creating a giant rock creature he could control before we both went on to fight Dark Gaia!" Sonic told excitedly, motioning the action with his hands as he sat on the edge of his seat on the couch.

"Whoa!" The orange and pale pink child hedgehogs gasped as they sat at his feet, staring up at him in awe.

"The battle was intense," Sonic continued dramatically, "But we bravely fought on as I became Super Sonic with Chip and I finally putting Dark Gaia to rest, saving the world."

Both children clapped and cheered as the now much older Sonic gave a small bow in his seat.

"Grandpa, do you think we could ever be heroes like you and my dad and aunty Aura?" The orange hedgehog named Miles asked.

Sonic smirked. "I have no doubts. It's in your blood after all." He winked and gave a thumbs up.

"I'd love to have adventures like that." The pale pink hedgehog, Amelia, sighed.

"And you will." Sonic smiled encouragingly. "Just try and be careful though."

The kids' excited shrills were interrupted by Amy walking into the room, smiling with her eyes sparkling at the sight of her grandchildren.

"What are you guys doing inside on such a lovely day?" She playfully scolded. "I thought you two wanted to build that fortress?"

"Yeah!" Miles leaped up in excitement, turning to look down at his younger cousin. "Come on Amelia, let's pretend it's Egghead's base and we can destroy it."

Amelia gasped in excitement and zoomed outside, following Miles into the back yard. Sonic and Amy followed at a slower pace before stopping to sit on their porch swing, happily watching their grandchildren pretend to battle. Amy wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's middle as he let one of his arms drape over her shoulder, tucking her head under his chin, breathing in the sweet scent of her quills blissfully.

They continued to watch as Miles and Amelia practiced to be heroes, following the legacy of Dodge and Aura who – with their partners and children of other members of the gang – had followed the legacy of Sonic and Amy and all of their friends. It was touching, despite how much Sonic and Amy often worried for their wellbeing, but their children were adults now and they were doing the exact same thing at their age so they had no room to talk. They trusted them and their abilities; abilities that they had passed down to them. Their children had been taught well and now they were doing the same for their own children. Sonic wondered how long that cycle would continue.

"It's been fun hasn't it, Amy?" Sonic smiled as he held onto her tighter.

"What has?" She asked, feeling slightly confused.

Sonic sighed peacefully. "Our lives. I wouldn't have changed anything for the world."

"Hmmm, I might've stopped myself from going through those phases in my teens." Amy thought aloud and Sonic shook his head.

"I wouldn't change you for anything either." He gently kissed the top of her head and Amy nuzzled herself into his neck.

"Same to you." She giggled.

"Well I am one of the most awesome hedgehogs in the world." Sonic smirked. "I never congratulated you by the way."

"What for?"

"For stealing my heart like you did. We've shared many adventures together for most of our lives, defeating evil and saving the world. But this adventure has also been fun as well; being together and being a family. I never thanked you for waiting for me either and staying by my side no matter what, never giving up on me. I know that you have everything you've ever wanted now. How does it measure up to what you imagined?" He asked jokingly, but still with a trace of serious curiosity.

Amy was slightly caught off guard, but grinned widely regardless. Even today, she was still slightly unsure as to whether all of this wonderful life had been a dream. "It's better than I imagined actually." She admitted. "Fantasies can never compare to having the real thing. I never thought it would be possible to be this happy and content. I love you."

"I love you too." Sonic beamed, pecking her on the lips before he looked up and laughed as Miles and Amelia cheered at having now defeated Doctor Eggman. The evil genius had long since retired and passed away quietly. Sonic missed him in a weird way that he couldn't explain, but nevertheless, the planet didn't remain peaceful for long. Evil always found a way, like an annoying weed that seized at the chance to taint the world. The world was lucky to have Sonic and Amy's children to save the day, now that they had become too old.

Soon, Dodge and Aura arrived to pick their children up, happily conversed with their parents and left as usual. Sonic and Amy further reflected on the wonderful life they had shared together. They laughed together all evening as they curled up next to each other on the couch; their relationship and wonderful spirits were timeless compared to their physical bodies.

The evening was normal and so was the morning to those who were oblivious. The flickies sang as the sun rose, unobstructed by the clear sky, casting its rays into the living room belonging to the two hedgehogs who were still curled up tightly together on the couch; unmoving, not even a heartbeat or a breath.

Even in death, their hands were tightly intertwined, small smiles still present on their lips and their eyes closed delicately as if they were merely taking a light nap full of pleasant dreams. The sun rays glowed across their now cold bodies, reflecting their pure goodness, even in death.

Family and friends had wanted the funeral to be a private affair despite the world media wanting to stick their noses in on the loss of such world renowned heroes. Many grieved and remembered them with extreme fondness similarly to some of the other team members who had now passed on. Buried together in Green Hill, their bodies remained close even in death, keeping the special bond that they had shared in life.

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose_

_Great heroes in life who will always be remembered. Even in death, may they never part._

* * *

**Eerily, as soon as I started writing this chapter, it started raining outside and went dark. Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	14. Dancing In Spagonia

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I've lost my glasses so hopefully this chapter doesn't look like it was written by a three year old. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by KiwiSharku.**

* * *

**Dancing In Spagonia **

The sun was just setting over the crystal blue ocean, reflecting the mixture of orange and blue onto the gorgeously simple white buildings of Spagonia. Music blared as people danced around in the festival, twirling around gracefully on the cobbled streets. Flags and streamers were hung high, filling the streets with colour and the whole population was out and about, enjoying the festivities.

Sonic and Amy made their way through the crowds of people. Amy stared at everything with wonder and excitement, grabbing hold of the hem of her long flowing red dress and swaying it in time to the beat of the music absentmindedly. Her quills curlier than normal as she had dressed elegantly for the occasion. Sonic trudged behind slightly, his hands sulkily in the pockets of his white suit as he glared ahead with irritation. The others had wandered off into the rest of the city to get food, but Amy had wanted to explore the area more and Sonic had been roped into showing her around.

Amy turned back to beam at him, only for her face to drop slightly at his miserable expression before she rolled her eyes and nudged him on the arm.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy and let loose – we're here to have fun." She giggled, her green eyes sparkling.

"I don't see what's so fun about me being forced into this thing." Sonic growled as he gestured down to his white tuxedo.

Amy covered her mouth to hide her smirk, her eyes shining even brighter with amusement. "Oh quit whining. You look cute."

Sonic felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down awkwardly, tugging on the end of his jacket. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Amy looked pretty darn cute too. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, flaring out slightly in ruffles at the bottom as it hung just above her knees. He kept peeking at her out of the corner of his eyes as they made their way towards a large open area where many people were dancing around to the music being played by a small band stood to one side. Amy stopped, watching in fascination as couples danced gracefully together.

Smirking as the idea formed in his head, before the rational part of his brain could question his actions, Sonic grabbed Amy's hands in his and pulled her into the crowd of dancing people.

"What are doing?" Amy demanded as she resisted slightly, but Sonic just pulled her closer and winked.

"Dancing." He stated obviously, placing his hand around her lower waist while positioning her hand on top of his. "You told me to loosen up."

Amy continued to try and pull away, looking incredibly nervous.

"Sonic, no." She pleaded. "I'm too embarrassed."

"Why?" He questioned in confusion. He thought this was something she would love.

"I've never really danced with anyone before." She admitted in a whisper, biting her lip as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink that blended in slightly with her fur.

Sonic just smiled, pulling her closer again. "Don't worry about it," He reassure before adding, "Just let the music take control."

Before Amy could protest further, Sonic had taken full control, moving them around, spinning and twirling as Amy panicked, trying to follow his lead. She did as Sonic commanded, paying close attention to the music. Her muscles began to relax as the beat vibrated through her body and into her bones, inspiring her movement as she became more confident. Sonic noticed and smiled as they began dancing around as the music picked up its pace.

He quickly dipped her and they both laughed as he pulled her back up only to then pick her up by her waist and twirl them around. Placing her back on the ground with her back to him, Sonic pressed himself against her back, holding her hands as they began gracefully dancing around.

The rest of the world didn't seem to exist as they laughed and danced together in a timeless cocoon that only contained them in existence. Amy forgot all of her nervousness and just lost herself in the music and in the arms of the person she loved more than anything else in the world. She imagined, with his arms tightly wrapped around her, that he felt the same. She felt safe and protected from any form of harm in his embrace. Their hearts beat in sync next to each other as the song began to drift to a close.

Sonic dipped her one last time before slowly pulling her back up in time with the last long, melancholy note of the song, staring deeply into her eyes the entire time. They were both hypnotised by each other, the palms of their hands pressed against each other's as their heads tilted slightly, drifting closer and closer.

Cheers erupted from the people around them and Sonic and Amy shook their heads in confusion. They looked around, realising that they were now the only ones who had been dancing in the wide open space. Everyone else had drifted into the side lines to watch them, enthralled by the grace and emotion they shared as they danced.

Sonic and Amy took a step away from each other, their hands peeling apart with urgency despite the protest of their bodies. However, as people continued cheering, they couldn't resist sharing a small coy smile with each other before they quickly disappeared quietly into the crowd.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	15. Boom: Common Background

**I did originally plan on having this up a lot sooner, but meh, y'know real life and all. Thanks for the amazing reviews. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Tan.**

* * *

**Boom: Common Background**

Amy gently sighed to herself as she slowly wondered around the village, her hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes remained downcast, an expression of sadness evident on her face, despite how much she tried to hide it. She was an open book and she hated it. As she cursed one of the professor's words to her, she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't exactly his fault. He wasn't to know.

"_Your parents must be so proud of what you've achieved." _

Those words echoed around and around in her head as if in a dark, hollow cave. When those words had been spoken to her at her presentation that morning, she had no idea how to react. Amy had stood there with her mouth slightly agape like an idiot, silent as the professors began to stare at her with confusion and slight concern as one of the most prestigious academics and archaeologists was rendered unexplainably speechless.

Amy shuddered with embarrassment at the memory of awkwardly excusing herself in order to calm her racing heart that was fighting the stabbing sensation brought on by grief and sorrow. But, would they have been proud? That was a good question. Amy had no idea what the fate of her parents were; no memory or anything. Not a single hint to their identity or what had happened to them that caused Amy to be alone most of her life until she met her friends. Had they abandoned her? Had they died? She hated not knowing. That was probably what killed her the most. The fact that she didn't know. She could probably live more with the fact that they were dead or that they couldn't cope with bringing her up a lot more than this confusion at the loss of a solid explanation.

The sound of a child's laughter filled her ears and Amy looked up to see two children running around their parents as they began to laugh with them. As immature as it sounded, Amy couldn't help but envy those children. So innocent, so sheltered and so loved. Amy had never really had any of that. What was it liked to be in a mother's embrace? To have her stroke her hair as she cried onto her shoulder, talking about all of her worries, problems and fears? To have a father, strong and protective that she knew she could always run to whenever she was afraid? What was it like to have them guide her through the world that she was so new to? Knowing that she had never experienced any of that, Amy felt empty. Like she had missed a big part of her life. She wasn't sure if she could explain this alien feeling to anyone. How could anyone possibly understand?

Consumed with that overwhelming feeling, Amy pressed on through the streets, trying as hard as she could to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. The emotions threatened to crush her chest and this feeling only grew even more powerful as she heard the sound of her friends' laughter behind her.

"Hey Amy, how did the presentation go?" Sticks called to her and Amy froze on the spot, refusing to turn around and face them.

"Oh, ummm, it was fine." Amy replied, a slight squeak in her voice as she tried to stop her voice from shaking.

Sonic's ears perked up at her tone, knowing immediately that something wasn't right.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Amy still wouldn't face them as she heard their footsteps making their way over to her.

"You do sound kind of off." Tails noted.

Amy bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "It's nothing."

Knuckles snorted. "Yeah, it sounds like nothing. Has someone said something to you? 'Cause if they have, you know Knuckles can give them a good beat down." He cracked his knuckles while smirking in determination.

"I said it's nothing." Amy insisted as her breaking point got closer and closer.

"You're shaking." Sonic pointed out. "You know you can talk to us about anything."

Amy finally turned around to face them, glaring as she threw her arms out to the side in irritation as she spoke. "I'm fine, ok? Quit fussing!"

"I think the toaster overlords have done something to scramble Amy's mind up, because she's definitely not fine." Sticks whispered behind her hand to Tails who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Someone has said something, haven't they?" Sonic folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Not deliberately." Amy admitted, her vision going blurry as her eyes filled up with tears. "You know, for once, this isn't a problem that friendship can fix. That is unless you have a magic wand that can produce a family." Amy finally broke down and began sobbing before turning to run away, her hands covering her eyes.

The four of them stared after her in shock while a few other villagers stared after her in confusion before going back to their daily business. The gang were silent for a few moments.

"So, Amy's feeling down because she's an orphan?" Tails realised as they all looked down sadly.

Knuckles sighed. "I don't really see what the big deal is about parents anyway, I don't have any parents and I turned out fine; good looking, intelligent –"

"That's debatable." Sonic mumbled.

"We all don't have parents." Tails shrugged. "Why is this suddenly bothering her now? I hope she's ok."

Sonic stared in the direction she ran off in deep in thought before turning back to his friends. "I'll go and check on her." He said before dashing off after her.

It seemed as though she had run off in the direction of her house so Sonic thought he'd try there first. It was where the ice-cream was so with that thought, Sonic was even more sure that he was right. He reached her little purple house in seconds and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside, but no one came to answer. Tapping his foot, he waited a little longer before worriedly pressing his ear against the door. He could hear her sniffling to herself so without hesitation he walked along the wooden platform and easily hopped through her open window much to Amy's shock.

"Sonic!" She yelled in annoyance, quickly wiping her eyes and stabbing her spoon into her ice-cream, placing the bowl down in the table in front of her couch.

"I'm hardly going to leave a friend alone when they're upset." Sonic explained as he sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees as he smiled attentively at her. "So you're feeling down about being an orphan, huh?"

Amy sniffed, looking away in shame. "I know, I'm being stupid."

Sonic shook his head. "No, I don't think you are, I'm just curious as to what suddenly brought this on."

"Just something that got said to me today." Amy sighed. "When looking at my work, one of the professors said that my parents must be proud of me and…I don't know…it just got to me. Pathetic, right?"

"Why would that be pathetic?" Sonic demanded.

"I just can't explain it. It just made me long to know what happened. Whether or not they would be proud of me if they were around." She then growled in frustration. "Like I said, it's hard to explain and you wouldn't understand."

"Understand?" Sonic questioned in shock. "Amy, all of us don't have parents around. I know how you feel so don't ever feel like you're alone with what you're feeling no matter how impossible that sounds."

"You never knew your parents?"

"No, I didn't." Sonic awkwardly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And if you want to know what happened, I'm sure you'll find out one day. Even if you didn't have any, you've still become a wonderful, amazing, intelligent, beau – errr, well you get the idea."

Amy smiled and blushed slightly.

"And if you're ever feeling down about it again, you know you can always talk to me or the others. We do understand." Sonic smiled at her reassuringly and Amy managed to smile at him in return, feeling slightly better after hearing what Sonic had to say.

"Thanks Sonic." She nudged him slightly with her shoulder. "That means a lot to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He beamed down at her.

They both looked down as Sonic's wrist communicator started beeping and Sonic flicked it, allowing Tails' voice to fill the room.

"Sonic, we have a problem. Eggman's attacking the village!"

"Right, we'll be right there." Sonic said, cutting off the communicator and quickly standing up before holding his hand out to Amy.

"Ready to kick some Egghead butt?"

Amy smirked. "Always."

She took his hand and he easily pulled her up before they both ran out of the door together towards the village with Amy now reassured with the fact that she was never truly alone, no matter what.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	16. Boom: Thoughts From The Battle

**Hello again. Sorry for the long wait, real life had me tied down and I lost motivation as a result. Thanks for the reviews! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Monkey D. Conan.**

* * *

**Boom: Thoughts From The Battle**

It was just another normal day. A hot summer afternoon with the sun shining rays of light and heat down on the village where people were busy shopping in the market and going about their daily lives. Eggman smirked from his eggmobile high in the sky as he looked down on the unsuspecting, innocent people. He planned to add some change to their normal day. Change in the form of destruction.

His glasses covered eyes scanned the area and smirked as he spotted Sonic and Amy stood near a market stall, talking to each other, oblivious to his presence. They were stood quite close together, Sonic leaning against his arm on the side of a wooden beam with Amy smiling up at him as he spoke. Eggman's smile widened as he thought about how evil it would be to ruin their little moment and pressed the large blue button on his wrist.

Sonic and Amy both looked up and gasped as robots sprung out of nowhere and began firing at the villagers. People screamed as they ran away in terror, avoiding debris as the robots shot at buildings and destroyed stalls.

"Oh great, what does Egghead want this time?" Sonic moaned as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Well whatever the reason, we have to stop him." Amy added, pulling out her hammer as the robots charged towards them.

They both glared up at Eggman as he floated down into view and gave them a small wave.

"Let's see you pesky rodents beat me today." Eggman challenged, placing his hands on the edge of his eggmobile and leaned over slightly to watch the action unfold.

Sonic easily spindashed through one the robots and smirked at the pieces of scrap metal. "Oh please, this is just too easy. It's like you don't even try anymore."

"Maybe he's facing budget cuts." Amy giggled, easily smashing a robot to pieces with her hammer.

"Your insults will seem pathetic when my robots have taken you down." Eggman growled out and Sonic and Amy just looked at each other and laughed.

Sonic activated his communicator. "Hey Tails, Amy and I are being swarmed with robots. Think you and the others could come and give us a hand?"

"Sure thing, Sonic." Tails replied from the other end before Sonic focused his attention on the robots again, his eyes widening in horror slightly as Amy didn't see one robot aiming its weapon at her from behind.

"Amy watch out!" Sonic cried out as he dashed over as fast as possible and pushed her out of the way. He cushioned her fall with his own body as the laser blasted right by them and Sonic sighed with relief.

Amy looked down at him awkwardly, both of them blushing slightly at the position they were in. Their rapid hearts were beating against each other's and their noses were almost touching as they stared into each other's green eyes. Their breath caught in their throats before Amy managed to sit up and brush herself off and Sonic tried to stop his mind and heart from acting so weirdly.

"Thanks." Amy managed to smile in appreciation before she turned to glare up at Eggman who was laughing at the scene.

She gritted her teeth together before Sonic watched in confusion as Amy whistled to get the robot's attention solely on her. It worked and Amy ran between its legs causing it to turn around and follow her, halting after a few steps and aiming its gun at her. Sonic watched in shock at what Amy was doing, staring with wide eyes as she hopped up a building like the most graceful gymnast, landing perfectly on the metal panelled roof, her eyes locked on Eggman.

Eggman watched her, glaring at her with suspicion, unsure of what she was planning. The robot's weapon followed her movement and Amy quickly sprang into action, using her incredible jumping ability to leap right in front of the eggmobile.

"What are you doing?!" Eggman gasped in fear. "No you moron, don't shoot!"

The orders were too late as the robot shot the place where Amy had been just a few milliseconds before. Amy landed gracefully on the ground before turning around to smirk up at Eggman, who's eggmobile had been sent flying backwards by the force of the blast. The metal of the vehicle let off sparks as it scraped across the ground before crashing and halting against the rock. Eggman carried on flying forward, landing face first in the dirt and falling pathetically limp.

The robot stared forward in confusion slightly as Amy and Sonic laughed.

"Hey Amy, batter up!" Sonic yelled before curling into a spin dash.

Amy smirked and held her hammer, poised and ready. Sonic sped forward and Amy pulled her hammer back slightly, her eyes locked on Sonic, careful and calculating before she swung forward in a perfect hit. Sonic flew towards the robot, piercing straight through it, sending electrical sparks sizzling out in random directs as Sonic uncurled himself and landed on the floor before staring back at the damaged robot. Its eyes dimmed, swaying slightly before collapsing forward, lying completely still.

"Yes!" Sonic and Amy yelled at the same time as Sonic ran over and they both gave each other a high five.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Eggman growled before spitting out a mouthful of dirt and grass and turned around to face the two celebrating hedgehogs.

"Stupid rodents." He grumbled to himself, running to his eggmobile and starting it up. He hovered in the air unsteadily as smoke still drifted off the vehicle. "We'll meet again rodents."

The two hedgehogs continued to laugh hysterically as Eggman struggled to fly away successfully; his eggmobile bobbing up and down and wheezing as even more smoke floated off it.

"We make such a good team," Amy noted as she managed to calm down, "Eggman never stands a chance."

Sonic smirked in agreement. "He never seems to learn that the bad guys always lose."

They both continued to laugh together as three figures watched them from the treeline.

"And they called for backup?" Knuckles questioned. "Looks like they handled everything ok."

"I guess they don't need us." Tails chuckled.

Sticks stiffened. "You mean they're gunna run off together and ditch us?" She panicked as she bit into her nails. "Amy's my best friend and Sonic can't have her!"

"No Sticks, I just meant in terms of the battle." Tails tried to explain. "Why would Sonic steal Amy?"

Sticks narrowed her eyes suspiciously in Sonic's direction, folding her arms before raising one of them up to tap her chin. "I dunno…Amy's been spending an awful lot of time with him lately. I think he has her under some kind of spell." She mused before growling. "You don't fool me Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm onto you."

"A spell, huh?" Knuckles grinned as he observed the pink and blue hedgehog together. "Could this spell be loooove?"

"Loooove?" Sticks imitated Knuckles, testing this new word. "Can this…loooove, be destroyed? Can we remove it from Amy somehow? How did Sonic put it in there? Don't worry Amy. I'll save you from loooove."

"Sticks, love isn't dangerous." Tails sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Yes, but we weren't talking about love, we were talking about loooove." Sticks snapped at Tails who just sighed again.

"It's the same thing Sticks. Knuckles just dragged out the word to make a point. And it's not dangerous. It just means that Sonic and Amy like each other…a lot."

"But I like Amy." Sticks replied in confusion.

"Yes, but this is quite different. They like each other more than friends; become attracted to each other."

"Like the magnets in your workshop?"

"Well, yeah actually." Tails said, slightly impressed with Sticks' analogy.

Knuckles' smirked widened as he watched Sonic and Amy walk away, walking pretty close together as they continued to smile and laugh at what the other was saying.

"Do you think they know they're in love?" He wondered.

"Yuck, all of this love talk sounds gross. How is it possible to like someone as more than a friend?" Sticks cringed as she began walking away. "I need to find a way to stop Amy from getting stuck to Sonic's magnet."

.

Eggman stormed around his lair as Orbot and Cubot coward away slightly at their boss' anger. The scientist stopped pacing and slammed his hands down violently on his desk.

"Curse those hedgehogs." He grumbled, pulling on his moustache in frustration.

"Sir, might I suggest capturing the pink one and using her as bait?" Orbot offered. "It's obvious Sonic likes her."

"Stop!" Cubot screamed and begged. "You're giving me horrible role playing flashbacks!"

Eggman sighed before glaring at his robot assistants. "You fools. I can't use her right now because I'm a professional."

Orbot and Cubot exchanged a confused glance.

Eggman face palmed before leaning over his desk to explain to them. "It's villainy 101, hello?! The hero needs to confess his feelings to the girl before she gets taken and used against him. It makes things that more tragic."

"Oh." Orbot and Cubot realised together as Eggman began laughing evilly.

"Oh, sometimes I think I'm too evil for this world."

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. Also, can I please emphasise that you read the conditions of my requests? You can find them at the bottom of my profile. I feel really bad having to keep saying 'no' to people because they haven't read them. **


	17. The Cold Shoulder Effect

**Editing while suffering from hay fever is never fun. I just hope I haven't missed more than usual. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Monkey D. Conan**

* * *

**The Cold Shoulder Effect**

"I can't believe how easy that robot was to take down." Tails laughed as he and Sonic walked back through Station Square after having just foiled another one of Eggman's futile attempts to take over the city. The crazy doctor never seemed to learn.

"Either he's getting worse or we're getting better." Tails added and Sonic laughed with him.

"I'd say that it's us that's getting better." The blue hedgehog stated proudly, smirking before it turned into a genuine smile as he spotted Amy in the distance. She appeared to glance his way for a split second and Sonic gave her a little wave, knowing that any second she'd dash over and congratulate him on his victory. But Amy did something that completely threw him. She turned away. She turned away and walked in the opposite direct, acting as if she hadn't seen him. Was Sonic hallucinating? Amy Rose just ignored him. If she was mad, he'd feel the wrath of her hammer. Had he slipped into a parallel world?

"Whoa, did Amy just ignore you?" Tails asked, noticing her odd behaviour too.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in her direction in confusion before shrugging it off. "Maybe she just didn't see me." He concluded as they both headed back to Tails' workshop for some much deserved relax time.

The days went by and Sonic didn't hear one peep from Amy. Now he knew that something had to be wrong. Why wasn't she chasing him like normal? He'd usually been glomped by now. But the little pink hedgehog had gone quiet. Was she sick? Sonic paced by a willow tree nervously as thoughts of her ran through his head faster than his feet could. This was too weird for his liking. His thoughts travelled to the little get together that that gang was having that night and he nodded as he planned what he was going to do. If she was there then he would ask her. If she wasn't…well, then would be an appropriate time to panic. What if she wasn't there? His heart raced at the thought of something bad happening to her to make her vanish on him like this.

These painful thoughts didn't leave him for the rest of the day. The moment she seemed to ignore him plagued his thoughts. The party couldn't come soon enough and once he arrived, he kept looking around in a slightly frantic manner while he also tried to keep his cool. Subtlety was key here. Find the crazy girl, make sure she was ok and then hopefully everything will go back to normal. Maybe she had just been sick. Sonic repeated these thoughts in his head over and over again to reassure himself.

Bingo! There she was in the corner talking to Cream with a drink in her hand. She seemed fine; something about her seemed a little off, but otherwise healthy. _Ok, Sonic, play it cool, _he thought to himself as he began the attempt to walk past her. Somewhat unsurely, exactly the opposite of what he wanted, Sonic walked by her and smiled casually at her while she kept her eyes firmly locked on her drink in her hands, gripping the little plastic cup tightly with trembling fingers.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said casually, slowing down slightly, listening for her reply. Nothing happened and Sonic's ears flattened slightly as he kept walking, trying to shake off the awkwardness of the situation.

Was she…ignoring him?

Why?

Sonic searched his memories, trying to remember anything he might've done or said to her that would make her upset with him, but he came up blank. He frowned to himself as he stopped to lean against the wall and tried to subtly watch her from the other side of the room. She seemed perfectly content now that he was away from her. Girls were such a mystery. For as long as he could remember, she'd always been all over him, chasing him and when she got mad, out came the hammer. He'd never got a reaction like this out of her. It frightened him slightly. He didn't know how he was supposed to handle it. Never in his life had Amy given him the cold shoulder. This was something completely new and foreign to him. Amy Rose truly was a weird creature.

He almost laughed at how years ago he may have jumped for joy at this scenario. But no. For some reason this made his chest hurt to the point where Sonic raised his hand to rub it on his chest to make sure his heart was beating normally and that he wasn't having a heart attack. Besides beating faster than usual, his heart seemed fine.

Looks like he'd have to try a different approach to get her attention. He watched as Cream walked away, leaving Amy to stand on her own and Sonic picked this perfect opportunity to strike. While everyone else was busy talking, he made his way back over and he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest as her face turned sour when she realised he was heading her way.

"Need another drink?" Sonic offered before he mentally slapped himself. _Another drink? Really, Sonic?! That's the best you could come up with? _He plastered on a smile anyway and decided he had no choice but to go with it.

"No thanks." Amy mumbled flatly as she traced the rim of the cup with her finger, refusing to look at him.

Sonic stiffened at her behaviour, but kept trying. "So…you didn't get hurt during the battle the other day, huh?"

"Why would I?" Amy asked in a borderline aggressive tone.

Sonic's eyes widened slightly before he shrugged and traced the patterns on the wooden floor with the top of his shoe, kicking himself for probably looking more awkward than ever. Why did he find it so hard to talk to her? It was so frustrating!

"Oh…I…I was just wondering." Sonic stuttered awkwardly.

Amy huffed and didn't say anything else. Just stared at the other side of the room, looking incredibly mad and like she'd rather by elsewhere. With an annoyed sigh, Sonic fulfilled her obvious wish and walked away, leaving her alone. He couldn't believe that girl sometimes. Why was she being so horrible to him all of a sudden?

"Hey Sonic, wanna battle?" Knuckles walked up next to him, challenging him with a confident smirk on his face.

"Not in the mood." Sonic snapped quite coldly, making Knuckles stare at him in confusion.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

Sonic turned around to glare at him. "I said I'm not in the mood."

And with that, Sonic stormed off much to the astonishment of the people around him.

.

Amy sighed as she curled into a tighter ball under the tree outside the small cottage she owned. Her book abandoned by her side as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in them as she tried with everything she had to banish Sonic from her mind. Unfortunately he kept popping back up; he always did. Why couldn't she just banish that horrible hedgehog from her mind? After everything she had heard, you'd think her heart would give up. But it didn't. Her mind replayed his words over and over again. Yet at the party, he had the nerve to act so innocent with her. She never realised how two-faced he really was. Her heart ached at the memory of a few days ago.

"_Will you guys shut up?!" _

_Amy jumped as she heard Sonic's unexpected yell from the distance in the park. She giggled happily to herself, following the sound of his yell towards the shade of the treeline. Sneaking up on him was always so much fun to Amy. Seeing his flushed face as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere was always worth it._

_She began to hear the muffled laughter of what sounded like Tails and Knuckles as she approached closer. Even better. More amusing embarrassment for Sonic when she jumped out at him. Finding it hard to supress her laughter, she ducked down and hid behind a nearby tree before the three of them could see her. _

"_Just admit it Sonic." Knuckles laughed before it sounded like he punched Sonic on the arm. _

"_There's nothing to admit!" Sonic shrieked. "I feel nothing for Amy. I never have and I never will so please just leave me alone! That girl is a pain."_

_Amy's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat at what she had just heard. It felt like the world was blurring and morphing around her. A large lump formed in her throat and it felt like water was in her ears as she tried to make sense out of what Sonic had just said. She couldn't believe it. He hated her. He really hated her. The amount of malice in his tone was undeniable. So full of spite and annoyance. Yet he acted so differently to her face. Just when she was beginning to think she was getting somewhere with him…that he was finally going to just admit what Amy knew – or rather thought she knew – what was in his heart. _

_Tears clouded her vision and Amy ran away as silently as she could while the three of them continued to argue. She didn't even bother to listen to what else was being said. She didn't think she wanted to know. She'd heard all she needed to hear._

Amy shuddered at the memory. She had never ever cried so much in her life. If that was how Sonic really felt then maybe she should just make it easier for him and take herself out of the picture. She was honestly shocked at first. Thinking that Sonic would be overjoyed, but instead he actually made the effort to talk to her. Stupid hedgehog; messing with her feelings like that.

Well, she wasn't going to let him do it anymore. That much she promised herself.

"Look at the mess we have here." A female voice noted from above, frightening Amy slightly as she gasped and looked up to see a familiar white bat land in front of her.

"Hey! I'm not a mess!" Amy gasped out, offended.

"Are you kidding?" Rouge smirked. "I've never seen anyone mope about so pathetically."

Amy huffed. "What do you care?"

"I care because Sonic is driving everybody insane." Rouge sighed in irritation. "My my girl, what did you do to the poor boy?"

"I haven't done anything!" Amy shrieked. "He's the guilty one!"

"Ummhmm." Rouge smirked. "And have you talked things over with him?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Then how are you two ever going to sort things out?" Rouge shook her head as she interrupted the pink hedgehog.

"He's the one who said he hated me!" Amy yelled as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Dang it, she promised herself she wouldn't shed anymore tears for him again. So much for that.

Rouge sighed. "Well, that's not the impression I'm getting Pinkie."

Amy sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes. "What do you mean? Are you calling me a liar? I know what I heard."

"I'm not calling you a liar," Rouge defended before going on to explain, "I'm just saying that ever since you started ignoring him – and yes, we've all noticed it – that Sonic has practically been going crazy. He's not his normal self. He's been a nightmare."

"Why? What's he been doing?"

Rouge frowned. "Snapping at everyone, being grumpy all the time and has become quite reserved; not speaking unless he's been spoken to when and whenever he replies, it's always something sarcastic."

Amy stared at her blankly.

"But I for one have had enough." Rouge sneered. "You two are going to sort things out whether you like it or not."

Before Amy could even react, Rouge had picked the girl up and flew into the sky with her.

Amy screamed in irritation and fear. "Rouge! Put me down!"

.

"Now, you two…starting with the making up!" Rouge yelled before slamming the door of Cream's kitchen closed.

Sonic and Amy both stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before they glared at each other, huffed and turned away childishly. Sonic stormed over to the window, debating whether he should climb out that way, but in order to fit through, he'd have to break the glass. He didn't think that Vanilla would appreciate that.

Amy peered at him from the corner of her eye, biting on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying or saying something horrible. If she reached out, she knew that she would almost be able to feel the tension in the air. It drifted between them like thick tar, sticking them to where they were currently stood, any wrong word or movement could cause them both to crack.

After what felt like hours of tense silence, Amy's ears perked up in shock when she heard Sonic speak.

"I don't know what I did to apparently upset you, but I'm sorry." Sonic sighed, a trace of anger still present in his tone.

"Sorry?" Amy repeated in shock. "You have no idea how much you've hurt me."

Sonic twisted around to glare at her. "Well maybe if you told me what I've done!"

"I overheard everything you said the other day!" Amy spat the words out, her face morphing into disgust as if she had tasted something vile. She couldn't believe that such words had come from Sonic's mouth.

Amy smirked smugly as Sonic's face suddenly dropped. He turned pale and froze solid, his eyes wide, scanning her face for her reaction.

"Y-you heard everything?" Sonic gasped out as if he had been punched.

"You bet I did." Amy growled out. "About you hating me."

The blue hedgehog then did something completely unexpected: he sighed with relief before he burst into a fit of laughter. Amy stared at him in shock, offended that he was finding this whole thing amusing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, this isn't funny!" Amy snapped, clenching her fists in anger.

"Yes it is," Sonic clutched his side as he calmed down, "You've been mad at me all this time because you heard something out of context? That's what you get for eavesdropping Amy."

"Huh?"

"Those things I said weren't true; how could you think they were?" Sonic explained. "Why would I hate you? You're one of my best friends."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Sonic insisted, taking a few steps towards her, but still carefully keeping his distance. "Believe me, if I hated you, you'd certainly know about it."

"But…but…" Amy stuttered in confusion. "But how could that conversation mean anything else? You, Tails and Knuckles…you were laughing about me and you said that you hated me."

Sonic looked away awkwardly. "It was only pretend Amy."

"Pretend? Pretend for what?" This was just getting more and more confusing to her.

"Look," Sonic sighed, "I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way, of course I don't hate you. Just please don't ignore me again. It was actually kinda weird not having you around. I didn't like it."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the fact that he was avoiding her question. How could she trust him? How could she be sure that whatever he was saying was actually true? She stared at his green eyes; so sincere, no sign of hate to be seen. She eventually couldn't help but smile at him.

"See, I'd never do something like that to a good friend." Sonic smiled back.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and being horrible." Amy sighed. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

Sonic froze. "Oh, errrr…"

"You two love birds made up yet?" Rouge demanded as the door burst open, providing Sonic with his chance to easily escape, leaving both Rouge and Amy stood staring at the place he had vanished with confusion.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. Requests welcome. **


	18. Boom: We Meet Again

**Hello again! Sorry to keep the people who have made requests waiting for so long. A-level exams are so stressful so yeah, I've been spending a lot of my time studying. Luckily there's a gap between now and my next hardest exam so hopefully I can update more. Hopefully. *smiles nervously***

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Always appreciated. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Tan. A continuation of 'Boom: First Meeting'.**

* * *

**Boom: We Meet Again**

"We're never going to find this temple before Eggman does." Tails sighed in frustration. "The Temple of Eternal Doom isn't on any map that I could find."

"We've already tried the Temple of Infinite Doom and the Temple of Everlasting Doom," Knuckles listed, "Man, people from the past sure didn't have a lot of creativity."

Sonic frowned as he stared at the map that Tails was studying. The young fox was sat cross-legged on the ground, his eyes squinting in concentration as he tried to decipher any possible hidden meaning. Knuckles stared down too, oblivious, but nonetheless pretending to think. Sonic looked back up, looking around the small village they had stopped to rest in, and began tapping his foot impatiently, placing his hands on his hips. If Eggman unlocked the power source inside the temple before they could get there first and stop him then nothing would stop the insane scientist from taking over the world as he desired.

His eyes scanned the village before resting on a larger stone building with books displayed in the window. A library. That was as good a place to start with looking for answers. Maybe there was some smart person in there who had heard of this temple.

"I'll be right back." Sonic announcing, zooming off before his two friends had time to reply.

Loudly, he burst the doors open, earning him the quick, harsh shush of the librarian. Sonic smiled guiltily before walking as quietly as possible over to the main desk where an elderly looking squirrel was sat thoroughly engaged in a large, old, dusty book. He didn't look up as Sonic approached who began tapping his fingers against the wooden desk impatiently. Sonic cleared his throat, but still got no response.

Sonic rolled his eyes before speaking, "Excuse me?"

The old squirrel jumped, gasping slightly before slamming his book down, smiling politely at Sonic as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my boy, I didn't see you there." He apologised. "One could get lost in a good book forever. Such wonderful inventions. The sharing of stories, fact or fiction. Truly a wonderful thing."

"Err, yeah." Sonic agreed awkwardly, wanting to get to the point.

"So, is there anything I can help you with, son?"

"Yeah, I was wondering of you know anything about the Temple of Eternal Doom?" Sonic asked, leaning forward on the desk as the old squirrel pondered his question.

He pushed his glassed up his nose again, leaning closer to Sonic so he could whisper and be heard. "And what would a young man like you want to do in such a place? You have plenty of years ahead of you. That isn't a place for fun. Many a men have ventured there; few have returned. The survivors never spoke of that place."

Sonic tried to contain his frustration. "But it's very important that I get there. This evil lunatic is after something that's there and I need to get there before him and stop him."

"I see." The squirrel leaned back, staring past Sonic with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I do know one person who might be able to help you."

Sonic's ears pricked up hopefully and his green eyes lit up. "Really? Who?"

"A good friend of mine. A patron of this library and one of the finest archaeologists of our time. Well, amateur, but a very promising one indeed."

"Who is he? Where can I find them?" Sonic practically begged.

"She my dear boy." The squirrel corrected him. "I'm sure Miss Rose will be around the village somewhere. She recently just donated some of her excavations so I imagine she is still around. I'm confident she will help you."

Rose? Now why did that name sound familiar to Sonic? He thought about it for a moment, but couldn't quite put a face to the familiar name he had just heard. His brain came up blank, but the niggling feeling persisted that he had heard that name before. Shaking the feeling off, he pushed himself away from the desk, smiling politely at the old squirrel.

"Thanks." Sonic said before dashing out of the door. He could just about see Tails and Knuckles in the distance, appearing to be fighting over the map. He was about to head back over when he heard a scream of fright coming from around the corner of the building. Wasting no time, Sonic quickly ran around the corner in time to see a pink hedgehog pull an elderly wolf away from a masked male who looked like he was trying to snatch the old lady's purse.

"Brave little lady aren't ya?" The robber mocked. "You should stay outta other people's business. This is between me and the old lady."

Sonic watched frozen in shock as the pink hedgehog pulled out a giant hammer.

"Like my hammer?" The girl smirked, spinning it around in her hand as the robber's jaw dropped in shock, before he ran away without another word.

It was her. The memories came flooding back to him. The fight for the sceptre. She was the girl from the temple, the archaeologist who easily stood her own against Eggman. Amy Rose. His heart began pounding in his chest at the sight of her again, his legs turned to jelly and his mind went completely blank as he continued to stare at her.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped as she caught sight at him and all Sonic could do was wave awkwardly. What was happening to him? It was like his coolness had suddenly drained out of him. She had promised that she would see them again, but this soon? This was the girl he was looking for? He knew the name had sounded familiar. This cute little thing was the finest archaeologist that was supposed to help him? Fine was definitely the appropriate word. Wait, what?

"It's great to see you again." Amy beamed as she approached him.

"So, getting involved in purse robberies as opposed to stealing from temples now?" Sonic snapped out of his trance, teasing her lightly.

Amy giggled. "Yeah well, never a dull moment as they say. So what brings you here?"

Sonic smoothed his quills back and smiled. "You were actually just the hedgehog I was looking for."

"I was?"

"Because I have a little favour to ask of you." Sonic requested and Amy folded her arms casually as she waited for him to continue. "Do you remember that guy at the temple where we first met?"

"The one with all the robots and that weird moustache?"

"That's the one." Sonic smirked. "Anyway, he's been causing more trouble again and now he's heading to the Temple of Eternal Doom and it's important that we stop him and I got told you knew about it."

Amy frowned. "The Temple of Eternal Doom; a dangerous place. I know roughly where it is, but very few people have ever returned and they never spoke of what they experienced there. It rests in uncharted territory and the legend states that a great, dangerous power lies within. It's practically a suicide mission."

Sonic's hopes crashed down as she spoke. There's no way he could expect her to help him with something like that. He'd hate to endanger her on his account. He braced himself for her obvious and quite honestly sensible answer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy laughed, jumping up and down with excitement.

Sonic stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She cheered. "I've always wanted to go there and besides, you helped me out in the temple; I owe you one. Plus, we made a pretty good team beforehand."

"Yeah." Sonic smiled, her happiness and excitement was contagious. "My friends Tails and Knuckles are over there so let's meet them and then we can get going."

Amy followed him over to Tails and Knuckles who stopped squabbling once they approached.

"Amy Rose?" Tails gasped. "Wow, great to see you again."

"Likewise." Amy smiled.

"Knuckles, this is Amy. She's an archaeologist and she's gunna show us the way to the temple."

Amy nodded before gesturing for them to follow her. "Follow me, if you dare."

Tails immediately began following, but Sonic and Knuckles held back slightly as Knuckles nudged him.

"So, how do you know this girl, huh?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "We battled Eggman together once."

"And are you sure nothing else happened?"

Sonic nearly tripped over his own feet. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that guys say that to each other when they meet girls. Not too sure what it means though."

Sonic sighed, shaking his head in annoyance before picking up the pace to catch up with Amy and Tails. The girl looked like she was fitting right in. Sonic smiled as he stared at her, knowing that they would probably share a lot more adventures together.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	19. Amy's Devious Scheme

**Oh hey there. Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by MissMJS.**

* * *

**Amy's Devious Scheme **

Excitement bubbled deep within Amy. The usual feeling she got as she approached where Sonic usually hung out. It was a feeling that she would never get used to. The hopeless giddiness took over as her walk turned into a merry skip, her arms swinging by her side, a bright smile on her face as Sonic's face filled her mind.

Tails' workshop came into view as she turned the street corner and Amy picked up the pace. The large doors were open wide, letting the spring breeze seep in. A few blossoms were blowing into the large room and Amy's smile widened as she followed the little pink petals. Her boots clicked against the simple concrete floor, her eyes magnetically drawn to the blue hedgehog fast asleep on a bench by a large open window. One arm was draped behind his quills, supporting his neck and head while the other was flung across his face, his mouth parted slightly as he breathed slowly. Amy wanted to squeal at the look of innocence on his sleeping features, but forced herself to remain quiet, observing him.

"Oh, hey Amy," Tails' voice made her jump slightly, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here." She smiled at him politely, her eyes reluctantly leaving the love of her life to see Tails in the far corner who appeared to be working hard on some test tubes. A bunsen burner was lit with the blue flame heating something in another test tube while the others had appeared to be left to the side to cool off.

Amy curiously walked over and inspected the liquid. "What are you making?"

Tails smiled proudly. "It's my new truth serum."

"Truth serum?"

"Yeah, I've been working on it for about a week now and it's been successfully tested. Well…" Tails' ears flattened, "If you can call Sonic now knowing a lot of my deepest, darkest secrets a success."

Amy stared at the amber coloured liquid in awe. "So it really works?"

"Absolutely." Tails replied, staring proudly at his work. "Although it only lasts about ten minutes; I'm trying to get it to last longer. This should be really helpful with catching criminals."

"That's great Tails!"

"Thanks Amy." Tails beamed. "A simple injection is all it takes and then the subject will have to no choice but to answer questions truthfully. They won't even be able to stop themselves from answering. Telling the truth is made an impulse reaction."

"And it works on anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Hmmm."

Could she…? No, it was a ridiculous idea. She couldn't possibly do something like that. It was a violation of Sonic's privacy and trust. But despite knowing what the right thing to do was, the temptation kept eating away at her. Amy's body stiffened as she tried with all her might to insist to the curious part of her brain that this was wrong.

"Are you ok, Amy?" Tails' voice snapped her out of her inner turmoil.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Tails shot her a look of concern, unconvinced by her slightly frantic tone. He shrugged it off anyway and began rummaging through some drawers, sighing in frustration when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Sorry Amy I just need to quickly head out and get something. I hope you don't mind, I know you've come all this to visit." Tails apologised as he pulled his goggles off and placed them on the desk.

Amy smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. I can just wake that lazy creature up over there." She gestured in Sonic's direction who still appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Tails rolled his eyes and smiled before heading out of the open doors and disappearing from sight. Amy's eyes darted back to the blue hedgehog whose position had remained unchanged. He had a slight smile on his face and Amy wondered what he could be dreaming about. Her eyes gravitated back to the liquid in the test tubes. All she had to do was inject Sonic with it. Then his mind was hers for the picking. All of his thoughts and feelings would spill before her without hesitation. So often had she stared at him thinking to himself, wondering what had his mind so occupied. What hidden feelings lurked behind that cocky smile? What were his true feelings for her? To know the answer, a simple injection was all it would take.

But no. She couldn't. It was wrong. It was invasive. It was absurd.

It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

He wouldn't know, would he? If she injected him while he was asleep, woke him up and asked him, he wouldn't know what was going on. It's not like it would hurt him. It might even help him. Help him get some things off his chest that he was holding back. His secrets were safe with her. But she just had to know. The curiosity continued to eat at her.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Amy had made her way to Tails' desk and touched one of the test tubes with the back of her hand. It was cool so now there was nothing to stop her. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a needle from a tray of sterilised needles and filled it with the serum. The amber liquid glistened in the crystal clear needle and Amy knew she was out of her mind. But she couldn't resist.

Amy tip-toed over as quietly as she could before she bent down, held her breath and inserted the needle into his arm, injecting him with the truth serum. Sonic jolted slightly in his sleep, frowning, moving his arm to the flick the needle away. Amy quickly pulled it out of his arm before he could touch it, turning back to put the needle back on the desk. Sonic continued to shift around and Amy made her way back, smirking as his eyes opened slightly before closing again as he yawned and stretched.

His eyes opened fully this time and he looked at Amy with slight surprise.

"Oh, hey Amy." He smiled, still looking slightly sleepy. "Long time no see."

"Hi Sonic." Amy's smile became slightly nervous. She decided she'd ask a few tester questions, just to test the waters and see if it really did work. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am." Sonic replied without a moment's hesitation, which caught Amy slightly by surprise.

"Hey Sonic? What are you scared of?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Water." Sonic shuddered. "And losing my friends."

Amy tried to suppress her squeal at how cute that sounded and pressed on. She might as well ask a few more just to answer a few mysteries to her before she went in for the kill. She'd never thought about it before, but there was so much to Sonic that she didn't know. Heck, that nobody knew. He never really stopped to talk about himself. He was always selflessly devoting his time to rescue other people and saving the world that he never really truly opened up to anyone. Now was her chance.

"Do you hate Shadow?" They always seemed so tense around each other and fought a lot, but yet they often did seem capable of working together.

Sonic chuckled. "No. He's a bit too serious, but I don't hate him for that. After all, he has been a big help."

Tails wasn't kidding. The subject really did spill their guts without hesitation.

"Hmmm. Do you ever get scared in battle?"

"Sometimes." Sonic replied. "I guess it depends what the stakes are and if you guys are in danger."

Amy placed a hand over her racing heart. Sonic had always been adorable, but she never knew he was this adorable. He was opening up to her so easily and effortlessly right now. She wished he could be like this always. She wondered if this is what it could be like if they became a couple. To be that one person who Sonic trusted more than anyone. The other half he could reveal everything to; all his secrets and worries. Amy wanted so badly to be that person that he could lean on. It almost broke her heart to think that Sonic carried so much weight on his shoulders. So much stuff he kept hidden inside that enigmatic mind of his and yet he never told a soul. She could imagine that it could get quite lonely and difficult. Keeping so much bottled up must be hard. She wanted to help him with that. In this moment she could pretend that this was the case. In a way, maybe this could help Sonic. He was finally opening up about himself, something he never did.

However, Amy knew that she couldn't afford to mess around any longer. After all, the truth serum did have a time limit and she wasn't too sure when Tails would get back. He could walk in at any minute and he'd instantly know what she had done. It was now or never.

"So, Sonic," Amy shyly tapped her toes on the floor, placing her hands behind her back, trying her best to keep eye contact with him, despite how intense his green eyes were. "What are your feelings for me?"

_Oh choas, this is it, _Amy internally gasped as her heart raced. No going back. She was going to get the truth whether she liked it or not. This moment could make or break her now. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Too late now.

"Amy," Sonic responded, "You already know the answer."

Without giving Amy time to react, Sonic quickly stood up and vanished in a blue blur, leaving a breeze behind him that blew Amy's quills wildly around her face. Her eyes went wide before they narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"I know?" Amy snarled out through clenched teeth. "What's that supposed to mean? He was supposed to tell me the truth! That damn hedgehog always gets away!"

"Everything alright Amy?" Tails returned carrying a box full of strange looking leaves.

Amy sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because now you'll get to see what my completed truth serum is like once I add this final ingredient." Tails announced happily as he placed the box down on his desk next to the test tubes.

"Say what?" Amy's eyes froze.

"These leaves are the final ingredient, then these batches will be ready and if you like, I could give you a demonstration?" Tails offered.

Amy didn't say anything as she stared in the direction that Sonic had disappeared in. So…Sonic wasn't under the influence of the serum? She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She couldn't believe it. That blue hedgehog was even more slippery than she gave him credit for.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. Requests welcome. **


	20. The Missed Date

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. I've been busy with my exams and then I've been trying to get one of my other stories finished as well as planning future stories. This consequently ended up taking a back seat unfortunately. So for those who have been waiting for their requests, I'm really sorry. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by FireWitch25.**

* * *

**The Missed Date **

The evening seemed normal and quiet. The sun was beginning to set, its orange glow just peeking above the horizon for one final goodbye to the day, turning the cloudless sky a brilliant red. There was barely a breeze, barely a sound, until…

"SONIC!"

The calm and silent evening was even further disturbed as a blue blur zoomed through the fields, quickly followed by a small pink one carrying something high above her head.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" Amy screamed at the blue hedgehog in front of her who always remained out of reach. It seemed like the story of her life. She could never reach the love of her life no matter what. Just when he finally agreed to a date, he never showed. He then had the nerve to make up a lame tale about how he was summoned to the land of King Arthur. What a pathetic excuse.

Her legs were getting tired and her chest hurt in more ways than one. She didn't know which pain was worse right now; the broken heart or the fatigue. Her mind cast back to waiting for him to show up and once again it felt like someone had reached inside her chest and yanked her heart out. Oh yeah, it was definitely the heartbreak that hurt the most. She didn't even care that she was physically tired anymore. It was the emotional exhaustion that was getting to her now more than anything. It was if someone was slowly dragging her lifeless body into a pool of cold water and drowning her. Her body was numb as she sank lower and lower. If only there was a solid surface at the bottom so she could push herself back up. Nothing came though.

All there seemed to be was more water and darkness. She didn't even know which way the surface was anymore. The truth was, she didn't even know if she cared or not. Floating in the water like this, at least she didn't have to make an effort. The current could take her wherever it wanted; nothing mattered. She was too sad to care. Too sad to the point where it felt like the deep ocean of it washed away all her anger. Now there was only sadness. It felt like that was the only emotion she experienced around Sonic lately.

Then a horrendous thought occurred to her. Was he…had he…could he…have led her on? Sonic wasn't vindictive and would never do something like that intentionally, but…maybe he did that so she'd get some kind of message. Had she upset him? Was it her fault? It had to be. He was so wonderful and amazing, that's why she loved him, but was it her that was the problem?

Amy had barely realised that her running had begun to slow until she came to a complete stop. Her hammer lowered until she made it vanish from sight. Instead, she now wrapped her arms around her middle as if it would somehow hold her shattered heart and soul together. It didn't work. If anything she just felt like she was falling apart at a more rapid rate. Before she knew it, she was fighting back the usual urge to sob uncontrollably.

Sonic too also skidded to a stop, no longer sensing the angry presence behind him. Had she given up? Was she finally willing to listen properly? The blue hedgehog turned around, his eyes widening at the sight a few metres away. Amy was just stood there with her hammer now gone. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, her head bowed and her ears lowered. Her knees were slightly bent as if she would collapse any second and her shoulders were beginning to shake. Sonic's ear twitched as he heard her lightly gasping for air and then saw the unmistakable sight of a tear, glistening in the setting sun, drip down from her face and onto the thick grass beneath her. Oh no.

The sight in front of him did something to him. His heart began pounding for a different reason. She looked so vulnerable. So sad. It made Sonic's own chest ache with hers. It dawned on him as the sun finally set and the land grew darker, just how much he had underestimated Amy. Underestimated how she felt for him. He had no idea how much she had been looking forward this outing. Regardless of whenever it was his fault or not, she was still upset and if there was one thing Sonic hated, it was to see people crying, especially if it was one of his closest friends.

Timidly, he took a step towards her and then another and another until he was shyly stood next to her. He raised his arms slightly, unsure of what to do before he dropped them and cleared his throat.

"Listen…Amy –" He began before Amy sniffed and interrupted him.

"No." She croaked out as she wiped her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Without thinking, Sonic grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Clearly it does matter if you're so upset." He insisted.

Amy sighed. "It's ok, I get it. You didn't want to hang out with me. But you could've just told me straight instead of making up silly stories."

"They're not silly stor –" Sonic took a deep breath. What would be the point? "Would I have said yes in the first place if I didn't want to go?"

"Probably," Amy's voice cracked with sadness, "Because you're just too nice."

She reached up and grabbed hold of Sonic's hand, holding it in place before he could realise what he had done and remove it. She wanted to savour his touch. His hand began to move and sadness welled up inside her again as she knew he was going to pull away. But he didn't. Instead, his hand just shifted up slightly, onto her cheek where he wiped away a tear with his thumb and Amy clung onto his hand even tighter. He'd never done anything like this with her before. She didn't know where this sudden boldness of his came from, but she just wished he could be like this always. That he could be at ease with her. Normally, he tried to keep any physical contact between them minimal. However she knew that she shouldn't get used to this. He probably just felt sorry for her.

"Amy, I wouldn't sit through all your plans if I didn't want to do anything with you." Sonic replied with a sigh. "If anything the nice thing for me to do if I didn't want to would be to say no and save you from false hope."

Amy stared at him in disbelief and Sonic chuckled slightly at her expression.

"I am sorry that I missed it." He added. "The last thing I want to do is hurt your feelings, but you know how it is for me."

Amy was silent before she nodded sadly. It was the sad truth. Things would always pop up and come between her and Sonic be it Eggman or another bad guy. It was just the way things were. They would never be able to have a quiet life together. Being with Sonic would come with a lot of baggage. He was a world hero who loved his freedom. She would have to live with that. But you know what? She didn't care. These facts didn't deter her. She loved him, it was as simple as that and she loved him no matter what. She would always support him.

"But I'll always be here, waiting for you, no matter what." Amy finally spoke and smiled at him.

Sonic's eyes widened slightly at her response and tone of great devotion and adoration.

"Thanks Amy." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry I tried to attack you." Amy apologised.

Sonic just laughed and let go of her face causing Amy to feel slightly disappointed. "Don't worry about it. But all of that has sure made me hungry, wanna go grab a bite?"

Amy immediately felt better and smiled wider at him. "Sure, I'd love to."

Sonic winked and easily scooped the smaller pink hedgehog into his arms and smirked as he stared at the horizon.

"Hold on tight." He said before they both sped off into the distance.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion. Requests always welcome. **


	21. Boom: Everything But Sniffing Each Other

**Uhhhh, I've been falling behind with requests so much lately so I'm really sorry about this to those who continue to wait. On that note, massive shout out to Jowy Avilon for helping me out. You really are a life saver. Also, do you like the cover GummyGal did? I think she's an amazing artist and you should definitely check out her stuff. **

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Monkey D. Conan. I'm so sorry, I had to change the title slightly because it wouldn't fit.**

* * *

**Boom: Everything But Sniffing Each Other**

The people of the village were just going about their normal, daily business. People shopped, people worked on the stores and people stopped to have friendly conversations with each other. The sun's rays were pleasantly warm on this spring's day and the trees were swaying in the slight breeze. Yes, just a normal day.

_BOOM!_

Everyone froze at the sudden sound of an explosion in the distance. They turned towards the sound to see a cloud of smoke rising from behind some trees. Everyone continued to stare for a few seconds before shrugging it off and continuing what they had previously been doing. Oh yes, just a normal day.

"Nice swing Amy." Sonic complimented the beaming pink hedgehog as they stood by the wreckage of Eggman's latest robot that smoke continued to drift out of.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." She smiled as she twirled her hammer around in her hand before resting it on the ground and casually leaning against it, blushing slightly as Sonic continued to watch her.

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks watched their interaction in silence from a few feet away. They watched how the two hedgehogs seemed to be unconsciously moving towards each other. How they spoke to each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Anyone with eyes could see what was going on here. They continued to watch as the pair of them started wandering off together as if no one else existed and as if nothing had just happened.

"Well, it seems those two have no time for us anymore." Knuckles noted.

"Yeah," Tails smirked, "I think we all know what's going on here."

"They don't like us anymore?" Knuckles responded.

"The government is controlling their minds to make them think they're the only ones that exist?" Sticks also chimed in.

Tails sighed in frustration. "No no. They're in love."

Knuckles sighed dreamily. "I too was in love once…with this wonderful sandwich I made one day…but I ate it." He added the last part sadly.

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's all starting to make sense now." Sticks smirked. "Spring is in the air and they've chosen each other as mates. It's no wonder they can't leave each other alone lately and keep spacing out around each other. Why, they're doing everything but sniffing each other!"

"Errr, I guess." Tails agreed. That's not quite how he would put it, but there was a lot of truth to what Sticks had said.

"We should set them up." Knuckles smirked and Sticks nodded in agreement.

"Or we could just let things progress naturally?" Tails suggested before he frowned and his ears drooped once he caught the expressions on their faces. "You guys just want to interfere don't you?"

A sudden wheezy cough from the pile of smoking metal caught their attention.

"Erm, pardon me," Eggman choked out before he pushed a piece of scrap metal off him. He heaved himself to his feet before brushing off the dirt from his clothes and began walking towards the gang. "But I couldn't help but overhear the little debate that you were having."

"I bet you couldn't" Tails frowned at their arch nemesis.

Eggman ignored his comment. "And I've decided to help you with getting Sonic and Amy together."

"You want to help us?" Knuckles folded his arms and glared at Eggman suspiciously.

"Don't listen to him!" Sticks shrieked as she crouched into a defensive position. "He's just going to betray us at the last minute like he always does!"

"Oh come on," Eggman moaned, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're Eggman," Tails responded in a bored tone, "It's what you do."

"Really? Is this the face of someone who would betray you?" Eggman smiled widely down at them and the three of them exchanged an unconvinced glance.

"What's in this for you?" Knuckles demanded.

"Because I can use her against Son – I mean…because they make such a lovely couple." Eggman's smile grew impossibly wider. "But seriously, even I'm getting tired of them not admitting their feelings for each other. Even I've noticed!"

Knuckles glanced at everyone seriously, "Ok, so we need to come up with a plan."

"I already have one." Eggman responded immediately, raising his hand in the air excitedly. "Pick me!"

Knuckles pointed at him. "Ah yes the ugly gentleman in the back with the weird moustache."

Eggman glared at him and growled out, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," before he offered his plan in a determined tone. "Ok, so, one of you guys will steal Amy's hammer from her before leading her into the village centre. Then I'll appear with one of my robots and pretend to capture her and you guys need to put up a good performance without actually harming me. Sonic will no doubt appear and save her. Tails will set up a large sound system that will play romantic music and he will switch it on once Sonic has landed with Amy in his arms. In that moment, they'll have to kiss each other. Any questions?"

"Hmmm, this could actually work." Tails said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Which is the part where I come in again?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head in uncertainty.

Eggman clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. What could go wrong?"

.

Sticks leaned against the wall of a store, whistling innocently to herself as Amy approached her. Amy looked slightly confused at her best friend's behaviour, but decided to shrug it off because after all, did Sticks ever act normal? She smiled and waved at the orange badger as she came closer.

"Hey Sticks." Amy greeted cheerfully.

"Huh? What? I wasn't doing anything." Sticks said quickly pushing herself off the wall and clasping her hands behind her back.

Amy looked startled at Sticks' reply as her eyes widened slightly before her expression turned to one of concern.

"Sticks, are you ok?"

"Sure." She replied. "Why wouldn't I be? Say Amy, do you mind if I take a look at your hammer for a second?"

"My hammer?" Amy repeated in confusion before summoning it. "Why?"

Sticks quickly snatched the weapon off her friend before laughing and bolting for the centre of the village.

"STICKS!" Amy yelled before chasing after her. "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

A few heads turned to stare at the two girls running through the village and Amy blushed slightly at the negative attention. Why was Sticks making a scene? Was she purposefully trying to embarrass her? Nothing was making any sense. Nevertheless, she continued to chase after her as she made her way to the village centre where four giant speakers were set up. Sticks continued running before Amy gasped in surprise as a giant robot suddenly stepped over one of the buildings, stopped in front of her and scooped her up into its strong metal gasp.

"Sticks!" Amy yelled in alarm before she heard the familiar evil laughter of Eggman. "Eggman!" She shouted at him in anger. "You put me down right now!"

"And why would I want to do that?" Eggman smirked from in between Orbot and Cubot as she struggled to break free of the robot's iron grip.

"Oh no!" Knuckles yelled in a flat tone. "Eggman has captured Amy. Is there anyone who can save her?" He then ran over and gently punched the robot in the leg.

"The robot appears to be indestructible!" Tails cried out in a melodramatic voice. "What ever will we do? Is there no one who can save her?"

Amy stared down at them all in confusion. Had everyone lost it? "Errr…guys…?"

Tails then ran over to the robot, acting as if he was going to attack before the robot swung its other arm around, hitting Tails painfully hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into a building. Tails gasped in surprised and clutched his chest in agony and frowned up at Eggman in confusion.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" Tails managed to choke out. "This wasn't part of the plan. You said no one would get hurt."

"Did I?" Eggman questioned and pretended to think for a moment. "No, I'm pretty sure I just told you not to hurt _me_."

The robot's grip on Amy grew painfully tighter and she gasped as the air was practically squeezed out of her. Tails, Knuckles and Sticks looked up in horror before the robot easily kicked Knuckles away who landed directly on top of a fruit stand.

"You jerk!" Tails yelled at Eggman in anger. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"What exactly is going on?!" Amy demanded in a slightly higher pitch voice as the robot continued to constrict around her, making it harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Eggface" A familiar voice suddenly yelled. "Are you causing trouble again?"

Everyone froze and turned to face Sonic who was stood in the centre of the street with a cocky smirk on his face and his arms folded. His quills blew slightly in the breeze and his friends sighed in relief at the sight of him. Eggman's smirk widened.

"Ah Sonic, we've been waiting for you." He snickered. "Are you going to come and save your girlfriend or what?"

Sonic didn't even have time to react as the robot suddenly jolted forward. Eggman's expression became startled and confused as the robot suddenly began moving around erratically. He tried as hard as he could to regain control, but is was to no avail.

"What's going on?" Eggman demanded before looking at Orbot and Cubot angrily. "You did test this robot didn't you?!"

"I cannot recall you ever issuing such a command." Orbot replied a little worriedly.

"Yeah," Cubot agreed, "And you didn't ask us either."

"I'll stop this thing!" Knuckles yelled before running towards the robot to punch it for real this time. However the robot kicked him again in its uncontrollable state, sending Knuckles flying back into the small DJ area Tails had set up to play the music. Slow romantic music began blaring throughout the area and Tails slapped a hand against his face as Knuckles sat up dizzily.

"Oooooh, pretty music." Knuckles said as his head spun before he collapsed back down again.

Sonic stared at the speakers in confusion before glaring determinedly at the robot. "Not exactly ideal battle music, but oh well. You're going down Eggman!"

Quickly bending down, Sonic curled into a ball and spindashed towards the robot. As usual he easily sliced through the middle, rendering the robot inactive as sparks flew out of it. The robot threw Amy out of its grip, sending her flying backwards. Sonic easily uncurled and caught her in his arms before he gracefully landed on the ground, still holding onto Amy bridal style as they both watched the robot. The lights on it went out before it slowly fell, its metal clanging as it hit the rocky ground.

Everyone stood around and watched in silence as the romantic music continued to blare. Eggman then growled and managed to wiggle his mech free before hovering in the air as he glared down at Sonic.

"Don't think this is the last you're going to see of me." He snapped, stomping his foot like a child. "I'll be back." He then began to turn around and fly away before he froze and flew back down to speak once again. "Errr before I leave, are you going to ask Amy out yet?" He asked with a slight tone of excitement.

"Just get out of here Egghead before I give you the same treatment!" Sonic threatened as he finally placed a blushing and uncomfortable looking Amy down.

Eggman sweated nervously before flying away with hesitation. "Going, going, gone."

Sonic sighed in annoyance before Tails and Knuckles limped over to them, closely followed by Sticks who still carried Amy's hammer in her hand. The badger smiled nervously before handing her hammer back to the pink hedgehog, who glared at her in irritation.

Sticks' smile dropped before she frowned at Sonic and Amy. "That's it!" She yelled. "I've had enough of this! Sonic, Amy, you obviously like each other so just get it over with and go on a date."

Sonic and Amy's eyes widened simultaneously and both blushed and exchanged an awkward glance. Sticks then turned and walked away proudly while Tails and Knuckles stared at her in shock before turning back to Sonic again, gasping in surprise when Sonic rubbed the back of his head while Amy's blush grew darker.

"So, Amy," Sonic cleared his throat nervously, "Do, I don't know, wanna get something to eat together?"

Amy gasped at his request, her blush refusing to fade before she smiled widely as she tried to contain her excitement. "Sure, I'd love to." She managed to squeak out her reply.

Sonic and Amy then both rolled their eyes as the crowd around them began to cheer.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	22. Super Sunset

**~AN?~**

Wait, hold on here! This style of author note looks familiar, well to a couple of you anyway I am sure. However, at the top of the chapter and this isn't Taurus Pixie's style? You would be correct, for today this is a request done by Taurus Pixie for Fated Lovers and I am the humble author who has the privilege of writing it for her. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jowy Avilon. A name some may recognize by now as the co-author of the coming collab with Pix titled End Game. Hopefully despite the fact this one is handled by an entirely different author you all, Pixie included still enjoy. *Clears throat* Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, not even the plot this time. Hrmmmm, that's a new one. The plot belongs to Taurus Pixie and the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

* * *

**Requested by Taurus Pixie. STRANGE, ISN'T IT?!**

* * *

**Super Sunset**

"Urk!" Sonic groaned out as the giant metal fist of Eggman's newest machine slammed into him, crushing him into the ground further.

Sonic wasn't used to this feeling, actually be handled by an Eggman bot. However this one was being powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds which was giving it powers and abilities far beyond what it should have, and that included being able to keep up with his incredible speed.

"Sonic!" he heard Amy cry out.

Sonic actually smiled hearing her voice, he had been fighting this thing with no success and his friends had finally arrived on the scene. Knuckles leaped instantly into action seeing his friend in trouble, latching onto the bot then slamming his fist hard into the robots chest which simply hurt the echidna's hand.

"What is this thing?! I didn't even leave a scratch on it!" the guardian called out obviously agitated by that turn of events.

With other targets to deal with now the Blue Blur felt the heavyweight of the fist lift off him, finally giving him a chance to breathe. In an instant he felt a familiar presence close to him reaching out a gloved hand to him. Sonic reached out to the hand and it helped pull him out of the fist sized crater he had just been punched into. The blue hero managed to get himself to his hands in knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks... Amy," Sonic managed to get out.

The hammer user smiled softly at him looking him over. Her poor Sonic was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, dirt, and debris. Over head the sound of an airplane joining the fray could be heard, opening fire with its machine guns. Tails' had decided to arrive on the scene piloting the Tornado Two to give them some extra fire power.

"Is everyone okay?" came the voice of the young fox genius.

Everyone gave various gestures to let their friend know they were in fact fine.

"Now tell me Sonic, what you think of the Eggpocalypse?!" Eggman gloated speaking through an intercom system.

The Blue Speedster forced him back up to his feet at last, Amy holding on to him for support.

"What do I think? I think the names and designs of your creations just get more and more ridiculous!" Sonic taunted running his index finger under his nose.

"Why you!" the doctor raged.

The chest of the several story tall mech opened its chest and several missile tips emerged from the various holes. A moment later they all fired aiming at Sonic and his various friends. Sonic, finally feeling recovered leaped back into the action once more himself, spin attacking into all of the missiles he could immediately reach. The ones he couldn't get to, that Knuckles missed, and Tails couldn't shoot down ended up crashing down into various areas of Station Square destroying a lot of buildings and streets.

"Sonic, we can't keep fighting him here! We'll end up getting the city destroyed if we do!" Tails stated.

Tails was right, none of their conventional attacks or weapons were damaging the thing and all that was happening was they were getting beat and Station Square damaged. Sonic had one last idea and a cocky grin crossed his face.

"I got an idea!" Sonic yelled out to everyone.

In the blink of an eye he was running up vertically the Eggpocalypse's body as Eggman controlled it to try and swat him off. After a moment Sonic reached the head and spin attacked right through the glass eye which led into the bridge of the mech.

"Hello Egghead," Sonic stated calmly.

"Why you! What are you doing in here you blasted hedgehog?!" the mustached genius demanded.

"I am here for these," the Blue Blur replied.

Sonic vanished for just a second and when he reappeared he had all seven Chaos Emeralds scooped into his arms. Eggman's eyes went wide seeing this. Sonic gave Eggman a nod and leaped back out of the Eggpocalypse, the Chaos Emeralds forming a circle around him as he did so. The emeralds energy started to flow into Sonic and he became enveloped in a bright golden light. His quills raised up, his fur turned gold, and his eyes switched from their usual green to red. Sonic the Hedgehog was now in his super form.

"Sonic, you know not what you've done!" Eggman shouted at him.

"Sure I do doc, I have put an end to this plan of yours," Super Sonic stated confidently.

However, something in the doctor's tone made the Golden Blur a bit uneasy. Confirming his unease was the moment he saw Eggman eject from the Eggpocalypse in the Eggmobile.

"No you fool! Without the Chaos Emeralds to regulate its power output, it's going to generate too much and explode! A robot this size capable of putting out that much energy, you know what will happen!" the doctor raged in a nervous tone.

"That means it'll wipe out Station Square!" Tails said.

With that now out in the open Dr. Eggman quickly made a hasty retreat.

"Well now, I am not gonna let that happen," Super Sonic said.

"What are you planning Sonic?!" Amy demanded, obvious worry in her tone.

"What I do best," the golden hero replied with a smirk.

The super powered hedgehog floated closer to the now sparking Eggman mecha.

"Sonic you can't! What if you're caught in the explosion, even in your super form it might be too much," the hammer user pressed.

"Sorry Ames, but I can't let all of Station Square be destroyed because of me," the Golden Speedster said.

"Good luck Sonic!" he heard Knuckles shout from down below, giving him his vote of confidence.

"I know you will be just fine Sonic!" Tails followed suit, giving the same.

Super Sonic looked down at Amy, waiting for her confirmation. With a sad sigh Amy Rose simply nodded at him. She did not want to let him go because he could end hurt up or worse, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. It was his hero spirit after all, one of the many things she had fallen in love with about him.

"Thank you," he said giving her a soft smile.

Super Sonic reached out his arms and focused on the chaos energy contained within his body.

"Chaos Control!" the golden hedgehog shouted.

In a bright flash of light both the adventurous hero and Eggpocalypse was gone. Knuckles and Amy quickly ran to the edge of the docks, looking for any sign of where Super Sonic had teleported to with the giant robot. Tails flew by over head flying a circle around his two remaining friends waiting with clenched teeth himself. After several tense moments a large explosion could be seen in the distance where they knew several uninhabited islands were. It was done, the Eggpocalypse had been destroyed and Station Square was safe once more. After several long tense filled moments though there was no sign of Sonic at all, which was making them all start to fear the worse. Had his super form ran out before he could get away? Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, not wanting to believe it. She started running toward the end of the dock and Knuckles had to leap after her, wrapping his arms around her tightly to keep her from doing something stupid. Amy collapsed to the ground knowing she could never out match Knuckles in strength.

"Sonic!" the pink hedgehog shouted out at the top of her lungs in obvious despair.

All of her pain, heartache, sadness, and regret could be felt in her tone as her voice echoed out and Tails could feel his heart clench tightly, tears welling up in his eyes as well. After all, Sonic was pretty much his older brother, the only real family he would say he ever had. Now that he could possibly be gone, it was too much bear for the young fox. Unseen by any of the trio though was the golden streak that was now heading right for them. The wind started to pick up around them as a sonic boom rang out with deafening sound, getting all of their attentions. Amy's eyes light up in hope when all of a sudden she felt herself being freed from Knuckles' grasp and scooped up bridal style in familiar feeling arms. Once the initial shock was over she opened her eyes and found herself gazing into fierce red orbs.

"Sonic!" she cried out as even more tears escaped and she hugged herself to him tighter.

After a moment Super Sonic landed, gently letting her out of his arms and back onto her own feet down on top of a tall building which had a great view of the ocean. The ocean where the sun was now starting to set behind. Amy could only stare out in amazement at the view. The timing of it couldn't be more perfect and it all felt so romantic to her. The golden hero approaching her side snapped her out of her revere though and she turned to face him.

"Sonic... I... I was so worried about you!" the pink hedgehog yelled out in pure relief.

"Heh see, I knew I would be fine," Super Sonic replied giving her a smirk.

With that the hammer user glance down at the roof they were standing on, looking down cast.

"Sonic please, you need to stop being so reckless. One of these days you're going to pull a stunt like that and it isn't going to end well for you. Think of those you would leave behind... Think about me," Amy said with a low, depressed tone.

The Golden Blur turned his head to look at her and he couldn't help but feel bad seeing her like this. She had been so worried about him, always was when he was being a hero. Or more accurately when he was making as she put it, wreckless decisions. With that thought Super Sonic couldn't help but let off a small grin as he turned to face her directly, placing his thumb under her chin and gently lifting her head so she was gazing into his eyes.

"Look Ames, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else," Super Sonic stated softly.

The super powered hedgehog, not standing to see her looking like she was reached up from her chin, using his thumb to this time wipe away the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"I love you and care too much about you Sonic, I don't want you to end up hurt or worse," Amy said, her eyes frozen to his, unable to look away.

"I know you do," he replied in a tone the pink hedgehog had never recalled hearing from him.

Then to her surprise the Golden Speedster reached his arms around her pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace, bringing his face closer to hers. Before she had a chance to react Super Sonic pressed his lips into her, catching her in a surprise kiss filled with deep passion. Amy felt her knees go weak and thankful her hero had such a strong grip around her right now as she closed her own eyes and returned the kiss with as much passion. As the two embraced in their kiss the golden aura surrounding Super Sonic extended out to her and embraced her in its empowering light and embrace as well. Despite the fact only several moments had passed, to Amy it felt like a life time had before the Golden Blur finally broke away from the kiss.

"S-Sonic? What was... That?" the hammer user inquired breathless and stunned.

The golden hero turned and looked out toward the still setting sun where the first stars of the night were finally starting to peek through.

"That was a promise Amy, a promise of a better tomorrow. A promise that no matter what I will always return to you," Super Sonic stated.

With a smile on her face Amy Rose turned to watch the sunset once more. With a happy sigh she let herself relax into her heroes arms who was now holding her closely and protectively to him, letting herself absorb it all in. She leaned her head against him to get more comfortable thinking to herself that Sonic's promise was one she would always hold him to for the rest of his life.

* * *

**~AN~**

Alright there we go, authors note where they properly belong. Anyway Taurus Pixie has officially had her first request completed. I had a lot of fun writing this one for her so hopefully she enjoyed it and hopefully the rest of you did as well. So as you would do normally R&amp;R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps, for both us I am sure. Till next time m... Errr... Pix's peeps!


	23. Boom: If The Hammer Fits

**As some of you guys may have noticed, it was not me who wrote that last chapter, but in fact my good friend Jowy Avilon who took **_**my **_**request. It was nice to see so many of you liked it, so I definitely recommended checking out his sonamy stuff as well as the collab we have just released together. I also thank him for helping me out with this request as well. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by SerenaRose18**

* * *

**Boom: If The Hammer Fits**

"And scrub the floors properly! I want to be able to see my face in them!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs down at the small pink hedgehog who was crawling in front of him, scrubbing the floor vigorously with a wet cloth, a sour expression on her features.

"Then after that, I need you to wash my dishes, then make sure my tools are organised…"

Amy tuned his obnoxious voice out as she squeezed the excess water out into the now murky water in the bucket. This had to be the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her. She sighed as Eggman finally stormed out of the room and left her to it. She threw the cloth down into the bucket and water splattered everywhere, some of it staining her already filthy dress from cleaning Eggman's base from top to bottom. His robots were keeping a close eye on her, watching her every move and making sure that she didn't try to escape.

This night was supposed to be perfect! Tonight at the party…she and Sonic had nearly danced. But then Eggman just had to swoop in and ruin everything. Not to mention Sticks accidently making her situation worse. The whole thing was a disaster!

"_What do you think Sticks?" Amy asked her best friend as she gave a little twirl in her new blue dress that flowed delicately to her feet. _

_Sticks crouched down, picked up the fabric and sniffed it much to Amy's embarrassment. The pink hedgehog stared around at the other party guests in the village centre, smiling awkwardly at those who gave her and Sticks confused glances. Sticks then stood back up straight and smiled, oblivious to the stares that she was receiving for her strange actions. _

"_I still think we should've gone with my idea for a mating display; just paint your face and give Sonic and rock and then boom, true love." Sticks threw her arms out in excitement. _

_Amy blushed and shushed her friend. "What are you talking about, Sticks?" _

"_Well that's what you're doing isn't it?" _

_Amy shushed her again, becoming more frantic and flustered as she spotted Sonic walking over, his scarf replaced with a bow tie while also wearing a brown jacket. No pants of course. She smiled awkwardly at him while she pushed at Sticks' arm, signalling for her to go away. Sticks frowned, but got the message before making her way over to the food table where Knuckles and Tails were stood. _

"_Hey Ames," Sonic greeted her, "Enjoying the night?" _

"_Yes." Amy squeaked her reply nervously. Sonic gave her a weird look, but didn't comment as he leaned against the wall next to her. _

"_I don't see why we had to come to another one of these posh parties. Oh, sorry…a _ball._" He whined, his eyes drooping in boredom._

"_Ahh quit complaining," Amy smiled, "It's fun."_

_There were a few moments of silence before the music changed and couples began slow dancing around the fountain in the centre. The water glistened in the setting sun and Amy turned to nervously stare at Sonic who was looking down at his feet, his expression completely fed up. If Sonic liked to be on the move constantly, then maybe he'd be more partial to dancing with her. _

_Her cheeks turning pink, Amy swallowed her nerves and began asking the question, "Hey…Sonic –"_

"_Muhahahahaha!" _

_Amy's question was cut off by a loud, familiar evil laugh filling the air. Sonic immediately perked up, staring up at the sky with a happy and relieved determination as Eggman flew into view in his mech. Many of his robots positioned themselves around the party guests, causing people to scream in fear as their weapons were pointed at them. _

"_Thought you could have a party without me, did you?" Eggman snapped at them. "Well consider this party officially crashed!" He added evilly as his robots began destroying the area. Everyone ran away in fear except for Sonic and crew who ran towards all the action. Sonic instantly began targeting all the badniks and Amy, still mad that Eggman had interrupted her moment, began swinging her hammer around wildly. However, she was soon stopped in her path of rage fuelled destruction when she felt a metal claw grip her around her torso. Amy yelped as she was yanked backwards and into the air, towards Eggman's mech. _

"_Amy!" Her friends yelled as Amy screamed and Eggman laughed. _

"_Perfect." He chuckled. "I could use a slave." _

"_No way Egghead!" Sonic growled out, his facial expression turning serious at the sight of Amy in danger. _

"_I'll save you Amy! Just think of me as your fairy godmother." Sticks yelled before releasing an animalistic shriek and throwing her boomerang towards the captive pink hedgehog. Amy gasped in shock as the boomerang knocked her trusty hammer right out of her hand, sending the weapon plummeting to the ground. _

"_Sticks!" Amy shrieked as Sonic ran forward to pick her hammer up off the ground, staring up at Amy in alarm._

"_Oops." Sticks replied sheepishly. _

_Eggman just laughed and with that, she was carried away. _

The broom in Amy's hand snapped in half under the pressure of her tense hands as she stood there seething. She had been captured by Eggman many times before, but this by far the most humiliating way of him doing so. She'd take a jail cell over cleaning his disgusting base any day. She just wished that Sonic would show up soon to save her. Sonic: her prince, saving her from this life of servitude. If only he would get here to save her from this humiliation.

As if on cue, a huge boom echoed throughout the base, causing the whole building to shake. Amy's arms flailed about in order to keep her balance just as a blue blur came spin dashing through the walls. It zoomed across the room in front of her before Sonic uncurled himself and skidded to a stop at the other side of the room with her hammer in his hands.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out in relief as she began running towards him.

Her efforts to reach him were soon stopped by an arm wrapping around her neck, preventing her from going any further.

"Leaving so soon?" Eggman asked as he pointed a gun towards Sonic. "I was about to have my own party here and you two can be my guests of honour."

Sonic just smirked as he pulled Amy's hammer back slightly.

"Amy, I do believe this belongs to you." He said before he threw the hammer towards Amy.

Amy raised one hand off the arm that was wrapped around her neck and easily caught the weapon before Eggman had time to react to the speed of things. Without delay, Amy swung her hammer up, knocking Eggman off her and he staggered back.

Eggman managed to get his bearings and stared at the very angry pink hedgehog stood before him. It was if her green eyes were on fire, her fur slightly stood on end and her lips were pressed together in a tight, unamused line. She clutched her hammer tightly and raised it slowly into the air.

Eggman laughed nervously, "Errr…look, Amy…about turning you into my slave…"

Sonic chuckled. "Well Eggman, if the hammer fits, you should probably duck."

Amy swung her hammer in one fluid, blurred line, hitting Eggman on the side of the head. He yelped out in pain before he swayed dizzily on the spot.

"Oooooh pretty stars." He slurred out before he dropped to the floor with a thud.

.

Amy followed Sonic back the village in awkward silence. She was surprised that he was willing to get back at her pace. The sky had now grown dark and the full moon and the bright stars illuminated the sky in a fantastic display of colour and light. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps and the occasional cricket. They soon reached the centre of the village, now silent and empty as many people were tucked up in bed at this late hour.

Sonic then quickly turned around which caught Amy by surprise.

"Hey Amy?" He asked. "What was you were going to ask me earlier?"

Amy blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Oh, nothing, it seems trivial now."

"So tell me." Sonic smiled at her in encouragement.

Amy took a deep breath before decided she might as well as the blue hedgehog probably wasn't going to let this drop until she told him. "I was…I was going to ask you to dance."

Silence immediately followed afterwards and Amy didn't dare meet his eyes. She knew what he was probably thinking right now. He was annoyed by her question and now he was probably going to laugh at her for wanting to suggest such a silly thing. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she gasped when Sonic suddenly grabbed hold of her. He gently placed his hand on her waist and intertwined the fingers of his free hand with hers and pulled her close to his body.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked, putting on a fake posh voice and smiled down at her.

"But…" Amy gasped out, "There's no music."

"So?" Sonic demanded as he began slowly swaying them from side to side, pulling her closer to him.

Getting over the initial shock and confusion, Amy couldn't help but relax against him. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat which seemed to pick up in pace. Amy's own heart did so too, matching the rhythm of his heart precisely. A steady rhythm that they had created together that they then used to gently sway together in harmony, pulling each other closer still with Sonic resting his head on top of Amy's. Both of their eyes closed in bliss as the moonlight shone down on them as they danced the night away.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	24. Skill Sharing: Part One

**Hi again and thanks for all of the reviews and requests. Wow I certainly have a lot to keep me busy at the moment so once again, huge shout out to Jowy Avilon for helping me. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Monkey D Conan**

* * *

**Skill Sharing: Part One**

Amy giggled as she flew gracefully through the air. Her pink quills billowed out behind her and her eyes sparkled happily in the sunlight as she did a flip before landing back on the ground. The extreme gear she was riding paused at her command as she skidded around to face her friends. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles applauded her and she took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Amy continued giggling. This race felt like it would practically be hers. She had been practicing so hard for weeks. Now it was her time to shine. She would show Sonic what she could do. He seemed fond and talented at extreme gear riding so now was her chance to further prove herself.

"That was great Amy," Sonic praised as he ran over and Amy beamed, staring at him dreamily.

"Do you really think so?" She squealed. "I hope I make you proud out there today."

Sonic looked away awkwardly, but their exchange was soon interrupted by a familiar sarcastic laugh.

"Don't make me laugh." Wave the Swallow sneered as she strolled over, her extreme gear under her arm. She looked Amy up and down in disgust before turning her nose up at her. "Everyone knows that if anyone is going to own this race, it's going to be me."

Amy smirked. "Well maybe today's the day I knock you off that high pedestal of yours."

Wave laughed again. "If I were you I wouldn't even bother trying. I've seen you practicing. You're pretty bad, even for a beginner. Those silly little _stunts _of yours will hardly score any points. You'll impress no one with those so called skills of yours."

Amy flinched back slightly and Sonic stood in front of her, glaring at Wave.

"Hey, back off." He ordered, not kidding around.

"Awwww how sweet of you to defend that little girl Sonic." Wave replied, her tone one of disparage. "You might want to talk her out of the race before she embarrasses herself any further. Leave this kind of thing to the professionals."

"Why you?!" Amy yelled trying her best to leap around Sonic and strangle the life out of this girl. Sonic held her back though and this caused Wave to laugh harder.

"Try not to hurt yourself sweetheart." Wave chuckled, walking over to tap Amy's board before taking her leave to take her place at the starting line.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the race will be beginning shortly. All participants must make their way to the starting point immediately." _

"Don't listen to a word she said Amy." Sonic said seriously. "You're great at extreme gear. As long as you try your best, that's all that matters." He gave her a thumbs up which helped cheer the pink hedgehog up slightly as she clung onto her extreme gear tighter, bid her friends a farewell and made her way to the starting point.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the race is about to begin." _

Amy glanced over at Wave who smirked at her in a taunting manner, causing Amy to frown as she stared forward at the track ahead, clutching at her board.

"_Ready…steady…GO!"_

The starting bell sounded and Amy ran forward, throwing her board into the air and jumping to land swiftly upon it. She sped forward with as much speed as she could muster, surpassing all the other racers. _Of course Wave was wrong_, Amy thought to herself, _I'm fine and I'll get to impress Sonic with my skills. _

Amy and Wave were now neck in neck for first place and Amy smirked over at the shocked looking swallow. Amy flew over the edge of the ramp, twisting and turning in the air in a fabulous display of carefully choreographed stunts, earning cheers from the audience. She landed next to Wave again who growled to herself before reaching into her pocket.

Amy then gasped as her extreme gear seemed to suddenly malfunction. It refused to obey her commands, making strange fizzing noises as it began to slow and dart off in another direction. Amy was fighting to keep her balance as other racers zoomed passed and she let out a cry of frustration before her board seemed to give up completely. Her board bobbed up and down as it struggled to remain in the air. The action threw Amy off the board and her back collided with a large tree trunk before her board decided to shut down.

It looked like Wave was right. She didn't have the skill. The fact she lost control of her extreme gear was proof of that. Now she'd never impress Sonic. She'd embarrassed herself in front of a large audience. Amy covered her face at the thought, ignoring the voices that were screaming her name over the roar of the crowd.

"AMY!"

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic shrieked as he got closer, appearing at her side in a flash and helping her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Wave was right," Amy sobbed, "I am bad at this."

"No you're not." The others tried to reassure her, but Amy's head snapped up to glare at them through her tears.

"I lost control of my extreme gear. That's what beginners do. I'm not fit to race!" Amy cried as she ran into the forest, her hands covering her face in shame. Great, now Sonic would be further disappointed in her. He had witnessed her embarrassing mistake and was probably laughing at her right now.

"Hey Amy, wait up." Sonic's voice came from next to her, startling her. She looked up to see Sonic easily keeping pace next to her before she skidded to stop, an action he mirrored before he smiled down at her.

"What?" Amy sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her gloved hands.

"You know I hate seeing a friend get upset." He sighed.

Fresh tears formed in Amy's eyes as Wave's words echoed around and around in her head, stinging her like a thousand Charmy's. The pain wouldn't go away and Amy clung onto Sonic, crying as Wave's sneering expression refused to leave her mind.

"I tried so hard Sonic, but I'm not good enough…I'm not good enough!" Amy wept.

"What are you blubbering about?" Sonic chuckled lightly as he tried to pry Amy's arms off him. "What do you mean you're not good enough?"

"At extreme gear." Amy continued to sob. "Wave was right, I am bad at it. I should've just quit the race. I'd rather that than embarrass myself like I did."

"But you're good at it though, I did see your practice session today." Sonic tried to reassure her while she still clung onto him, crying into his chest.

"No I'm not," Amy refused to believe it, "Why else would I have lost control today?"

Sonic sighed. "Look, Amy, there's a few hours before the next race, why don't I train you up a little bit if it makes you feel better?"

Amy gasped and immediately stopped crying, looking up at Sonic in shock. "You would?"

Sonic hoped that he wouldn't regret this offer, but he couldn't turn down a friend in need. What she clearly needed was a confidence boost.

"Of course." Sonic smiled as he led her into the clearing she had been practicing in earlier. Amy couldn't help but beam at the thought of being alone with Sonic like this. He was taking time to teach her something and Amy nearly burst with excitement. She just hoped that she could take everything he said on board and not blow it this time. She couldn't afford to let him down now. Not after he had coached her. That would also be a blow to his ego as well as hers. Amy forced herself to calm down and take this seriously. She had to win. She had to beat Wave. She had to make Sonic proud.

Sonic cleared his throat and began, "Ok, one of the key elements to extreme gear is proper balance. Can you stand on your board please?" He asked and Amy obeyed.

She hopped on and hovered in the air so Sonic could assess her stance. The way his eyes roamed over her made her blush slightly, even more so when he began walking around her to check every angle. She knew he wasn't really checking her out but was just being a professionial, but still she loved to imagine that he was. Butterflies formed in her stomach as he bit his lip in concentration before moving towards her to place an arm around her waist and using his other free hand to push her knee forward slightly.

"You're almost perfect, I'd just say you knee needs to be further forward." He recommended.

"Right." Amy squeaked out as the touch of his hand burned into her waist, sending shivers up her spine.

Sonic then seemed to register the position of his hands and coughed awkwardly before backing away slightly.

"Anyway, now let's see how you move on this thing." He said and Amy didn't need telling twice as she shot off, swerving around the clearly and flying off of ramps, performing small stunts as she did so. All the while Sonic watched her carefully and the butterflies refused to leave her stomach. If only she knew what he was thinking. What he was feeling in this situation. How often were they alone around each other? Rarely. His touch had sent sparks all around her body…could he feel those too?

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the abrupt approach of the ground and Amy quickly flipped herself over and landed without a problem before doing one final lap of the clearing and halted in front of Sonic, awaiting his opinion.

"You did really well. I honestly don't know what you're so worried about." He remarked with a smile.

"But…I lost control of the board" Amy protested. How could he consider her to be doing well when that had happened?

"Really? Well then maybe there's something wrong with your board then, let me take a look." Sonic suggested and Amy handed her board over for Sonic to inspect. He may not know as much as Tails, but he was sure he knew enough to be able to at least try to help her.

He then frowned as he spotted something unusual at the bottom of her board. It looked like a microchip, about half the size of the palm of his hand and Sonic was pretty sure that it shouldn't be there. Using his fingers, he easily plucked the device off and inspected it closely before he held it up to Amy.

"There's your problem Amy." Sonic concluded with a frown. "Your board has been sabotaged."

Amy stared at the microchip, dumbfounded. So…she wasn't bad at extreme gear? Wave had sabotaged her race? She'd pulled dirty tricks like this before, so Amy figured that she shouldn't be surprised.

"So…I wasn't bad." Amy gasped and Sonic smiled.

"I told you, you weren't."

Amy squealed in delight before she glomped Sonic, hugging him tightly as Sonic chuckled nervously. She pressed her head into his shoulder as Sonic tapped her back awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Sonic, thank you." Amy gushed as she clung onto him tighter before releasing him to look at him.

"No problem." He said, scratching the back of his head, his green eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a race to win." Amy smirked, finally seeming more confident again.

Sonic sighed with relief before smiling at her and nodding.

"Go get 'em Amy." He gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

Amy nodded and began running off before she turned back towards Sonic and smiled at him.

"Thanks for teaching me Sonic." She said and Sonic shrugged.

"No biggie."

"Well, I'm still going to return the favour." She explained, smirking.

Sonic already didn't like the sound of that so much. "What do you mean, return the favour?"

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions, requests welcome. **


	25. Skill Sharing: Part Two

**Hey everyone! I originally wanted to have this up yesterday, but unfortunately I got sick, so yeah, that wasn't a pleasant experience. Anyway, I'm well enough to write today, yippie! *does a little dance* Anyway, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Once again, thank you to the awesome Jowy Avilon for helping me out! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Continuing with Monkey D. Conan's request.**

* * *

**Skill Sharing: Part Two**

"Care to explain why you dragged me out here?" Sonic asked as he gazed around the winter environment of Ice Cap Zone that surrounded him. Amy had managed to convince him to fly them both up here in the Tornado. He had to admire that it was beautiful out here. The snow glittered in the sunlight, reflecting off the large blue ice covered lake in front of them. The mountains looked picturesque as clouds hovered around them. Forests also surrounded them, each one frozen beautifully with icicles hanging off them and snow covered their branches.

His admiration of the view was suddenly ruined when he began to wonder if he'd accidently walked himself right into a trap. What if Amy wanted this to be a date? Uh oh. His eyes now began frantically scanning the area as he planned an escape route. But the deep snow around the area made it hard to run as fast. Had Amy used that to her advantage on purpose? Sonic gazed down at the pink hedgehog who was crouched down on the ground, rummaging through the fairly large backpack she had carried there with them.

When he had previously asked what was in it, Amy simply smiled innocent and told him he would have to wait and see. Sonic's heart pounded nervously as little flakes of snow began falling from the sky. One delicately landed on his nose, melting on contact with his body heat. He wiped away the moisture with a slightly annoyed expression and Amy looked up and giggled at him.

"You know you look really cute when you're annoyed." She smiled.

"I don't like water." Sonic sighed. "Be it liquid or frozen."

His curiosity at what Amy had in her backpack soon transformed into horror as she pulled out two pairs of ice-skates. His eyes darted from them to the frozen lake they were stood next to and back again. No. Oh no no no. There was no way he was doing this.

Amy noticed the look of panic on his face and tried to smile at him in reassurance. "I said I'd be returning the favour, didn't I? You helped me with my extreme gear, now I can help you with ice-skating."

Sonic sighed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Amy, but no thank you."

"Oh come on." Amy laughed as she fastened her skates onto her feet before darting out onto the ice. Sonic watched the frozen lake nervously. This wasn't like an ice rink. Any moment, that ice could break and they would fall into the freezing depths. Sonic turned pale at the thought, almost blending in with the snow around him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Amy questioned as she did a figure of eight before twirling and coming to stop.

"Errrr…Amy…I'd get off there if I were you…" Sonic stuttered nervously. "The ice might crack and…"

Amy sighed. "Don't worry Sonic. This ice is blue which means it's nice and thick." She explained as she tapped her foot against it. "I come up here a lot to skate and nothing has ever happened to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not going out there." Sonic huffed as he folded his arms stubbornly.

.

"I hate you." Sonic growled out as he struggled to keep his balance while Amy skated around him. "How are you even supposed to run in these shoes?!"

Amy chuckled. "You don't. You skate."

"I prefer to have my feet on none slippery surfaces." Sonic grumbled as his arms began to flail about slightly.

Amy had deviously dragged him out into the middle of the lake so a quick getaway was unlikely. Sonic kept shooting worrying glances down at the ice, still convinced that it was going to break any second. Amy still seemed happy enough as she skated around him in circles, beaming. Every now and then she would do a trick, which Sonic had to admit, were actually pretty impressive. She was as graceful and fluid as a ballerina on the ice. She made it look so easy. So effortless. The way her quills blew out behind her, she looked almost like an angel. Sonic shook his head at the weird turn his thoughts had taken before gasping as he felt Amy take hold of his hand.

"Here, let me help." She giggled as she grabbed hold of his other hand, intertwining their fingers causing Sonic to feel a tingling sensation in his hands.

Amy began to pull Sonic along the ice with her as Sonic's heart pounded with slight fear and another emotion that he couldn't quite place. Amy began quickening their pace and Sonic actually began to find it quite fascinating that he could move along the ice so fast without barely moving his feet at all. He soon found himself gaining confidence and Amy smiled when she noticed this, letting go of one of his hands so they could skate side by side. They began racing each other through the lake, laughing as they playfully competed with one another.

"This is actually quite fun." Sonic admitted as he spun on the spot before skating around Amy.

Amy smiled. "I knew you'd love it. But here, let's try this." She said as she grabbed hold of his hand again.

Sonic stared down at her in confusion as she placed his hand on her waist and took hold of his other hand in hers. Sonic looked slightly uncomfortable and Amy smiled at him in reassurance.

"Let's dance."

"On the ice?"

Amy nodded as she began leading them. Sonic clung onto her, unsure as he let Amy lead him. She pulled them around the lake, spinning them both around as Sonic concentrated on his feet, making sure he didn't trip them both up or something. But yet with Amy guiding him, he felt completely safe and secure. Amy threw a little skip into their improvised routine before pulling away to jump and spin with Sonic wondering how the heck she did all that without falling over. She skated back to him, taking hold of his hand again and Sonic began to grow more confidence and danced with her. They spun together and Sonic even helped lift her into the air where Amy spun around again before skating backwards and lead him along. They both held onto each other's hands and leaned back, spinning around in unison, pulling themselves closer together.

Their routine came to an end as they spun in close proximity to each other, their hands clasping around each other's again before their chests pressed up against each other's, their faces inches apart. They began involuntarily leaning in before Sonic snapped out it and pulled away, putting a bit of distance between them.

Amy sighed, but didn't comment on what had just happened – well, nearly happened. She bit her lip and looked down sadly, trying hard not to look rejected as Sonic looked away awkwardly.

Amy finally cleared her throat before clapped her hands together and looking back over at him. "Well that was fun," She said, "How about a nice hot cocoa break?"

"There's cocoa?" Sonic instantly perked up and Amy giggled.

"Yes there is, come on." She skated back towards the edge of the lake where she had left her backpack. Sonic quickly followed as Amy walked through the snow with her skates still on. Sonic tried to copy her actions but ended up falling face first into the snow causing Amy to laugh out loud.

"Awww Sonic," She giggled as she helped him up so he could sit down on the fallen log of a tree.

"Yeah yeah, just gimme the cocoa." He brushed off the awkward moment, more interested in the metal container Amy had in her hand.

She rolled her eyes and poured him some into a cup and handed it to him. He took a sip and sighed in ecstasy as the drink warmed him up after a long afternoon of skating. Amy sat down next to him and delicately sipped at her drink while staring out across the lake.

"We were so good out there today." Sonic smirked as he boasted. "We should so be in the Olympics or something."

Amy chuckled. "Maybe." But her mind was elsewhere as she thought about what had almost happened out there on the lake. Sonic had nearly kissed her. It wasn't all her making the move this time. Sonic had leaned in too and she knew that she couldn't have just been imagining it.

What could this mean?

Amy gazed over at Sonic who was more interested in his drink and let out a sigh. Did this mean…he liked her back? Could he feel the spark between them too? Amy had waited so long for this. This was the first major clue that he had given in her ages. Now all she had to do was carefully apply fuel to that spark and then finally Sonic could be all hers.

Sonic took a peak at Amy from over his cup and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daydreaming. A few minutes ago on the lake…was he about to…? For some reason, he found himself drawn to kissing her. He just couldn't explain it. The feeling in his chest and stomach were now starting to make him feel slightly loopy. He had always felt weird around Amy, but over time that feeling seemed to be getting more intense.

He wasn't sure what it was…

Amy knew he was probably confused right now.

But they were both excited to find out together.

* * *

**I kinda imagined Sonic and Amy dancing to Bolero in this chapter. Anyone from the UK who's seen the show 'Dancing on Ice' will know exactly what I'm talking about. Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	26. Teachers Of Love

**DOUBLE UPDATE! Just in case you haven't noticed and want to read the previous chapter. But yeah, I've been falling slightly behind lately so I figured I'd get two requests out today. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Jowy Avilon.**

* * *

**Teachers Of Love **

For years Amy had been trying unsuccessfully to win Sonic's heart. She had now tried everything that she could possibly think of and yet nothing seemed to work. That boy was just impossible. No matter what, he never seemed to look twice at her. But hopefully that was about to change today. She didn't know why she didn't think of this before. She could ask her friends for advice.

Amy tapped her pen on her desk as she stared at the young fox sat on the desk in front of her. Tails fidgeted slightly nervously as he stared at Amy, waiting for her to say something.

"Hey Tails, I really need your advice on something." Amy began.

Tails could already guess where this was going, but he asked anyway. "Oh? What about?"

"About Sonic."

_I knew it, _Tails thought to himself before smiling at Amy. "Sure. What do you need?"

"What exactly helps a girl win a guy over?" Amy asked.

Tails beamed. "Oh that's easy: intelligence. No guy wants to date a girl who dumbs herself down. If a guy can see that a girl is smart and independent then he'll know that she's a keeper.

_Intelligence hmmm? _Amy thought. _Maybe this would help her win Sonic's heart? _

.

Amy peered around from behind the trunk of a large oak tree in the park. Sonic was lounging under the shade of a tree a few feet away so it was now or never. The hot summer sun beamed overhead, perfect romantic weather in Amy's opinion. She clutched the case in her hand tightly, took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding spot and made her way towards Sonic, making sure to look as confident as she could, when in truth, she absolutely had no idea what she was doing.

"Hey Sonic." Amy greeted cheerfully.

He opened one eye at the sound of her voice before both eyes shot open in confusion at the sight of the large case in Amy's hand.

"Umm…hey Ames." He greeted back, his tone one of confusion. "What's with the case?"

"Oh this thing?" Amy tapped it before sitting down on the grass next to him. "It's just full of everything I need for my studying."

"Studying?"

Amy nodded, smiling as she opened her case and took a few books out and scattered them next to her. "You don't mind if I sit here and quench my thirst for knowledge do you?"

"N-no, not at all." Sonic replied, watching Amy carefully.

"What a delightful day." Amy breathed in the fresh air. "It's hard to believe the radiation and UV light of the sun could bring such delight."

"Ummm…I guess?"

Amy then reached back into her suitcase and pulled out the chemistry equipment that she had borrowed from Tails. She pulled out some test tubes that contained some chemicals, some with what looked like pieces of metals floating in them. The problem was that Amy couldn't read the labels. She picked up one of them and examined it. It was greyish in colour and was situated on a clear liquid. The label read 'K [Ar] 4s1' and Amy stared at it blankly, but oh well, it looked like a good thing to start with. She then picked up another test tube labelled H₂O.

Amy then shrugged as she pulled the corks out of the test tubes and using some tweezers, pulled out the metal before placing it into the clear liquid. Amy then watched, unsure before her eyes widened in horror as the metal began making a popping noise that definitely didn't sound good. The metal caught fire in a brilliant purple flame. As it floated all around in the liquid, Amy screamed as it seemed to make mini explosions.

Sonic shot up and knocked it out of her hands. "What have you done?" He shrieked as he checked her hand to see if she was ok. Her face was slightly blackened from the small explosions, but her hand seemed to be ok and Sonic sighed with relief that she wasn't hurt.

They both looked over at the test tube. Whatever it was, it seemed to have finished reacting and Amy carefully picked the liquid up which was now incredibly cloudy and sighed, looking away from Sonic in embarrassment. Instead of making herself look smart, she had made herself look incredibly stupid.

"I've got to go." Amy mumbled as her ears flattened against her head and she refused to look at Sonic as she packed Tails' things away and walked away feeling ashamed.

.

Ok, so plan A didn't go well, but Amy hoped that the next piece of advice she was about to received worked more in her favour. Amy looked up from her note pad and pen to the new occupant of the desk in front of her. The red echidna, Knuckles, watched her carefully as he sat with his arms folded.

"You've got a little something on your face there, Amy." Knuckles pointed out.

Amy huffed but self-consciously rubbed at her face. She was so sure that she had gotten rid of it all. But she had more pressing matters to focus on right now. She stared at Knuckles seriously, clasping her hands together on the desk in front of her and leaned forward slightly.

"Knuckles, I've called you here for an important reason." Amy began. "How do you get someone to fall in love with you?"

Knuckles stared at her in disbelief before huffing. "That's your important reason?"

"Please, just answer the question." Amy begged looking desperate.

"Alright alright," Knuckles gasped looking slightly fearful. "You show off your strength."

"Show off strength?"

Knuckles nodded, smirking. "Yeah, you prove that you can handle yourself in battle. No man wants a weak woman he needs to rescue all the time. Tough girls are the winners. If you can beat someone in a fight, then I'm sure Sonic will be impressed."

"I never said this was about Sonic." Amy said defensively.

"Amy, it's obvious." Knuckles frowned.

Amy sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in further denying it. So strength was the key then? She wasn't too sure how she was going to carry this one out, but she was sure she could think of something.

.

Amy was thankful that Sonic hadn't ran off and smiled as she caught him resting under the same tree. Once again his eyes were closed as he rested his head on his arms. He looked so cute and she had to resist the urge to run over and glomp him. How exactly was she going to demonstrate her strength though? She could always practice her hammer skills in front of him? That might work.

"Leave me alone!" The frightened yell of someone behind her caught her attention.

She turned around and caught sight of a young squirrel being cornered by a bunch of teenage boys all dressed in the same leather jackets. They must be some sort of gang. Amy watched as they began pushing the young boy around, laughing as they did so while the boy burst into tears. Amy stormed over to them, enraged by their actions towards an innocent young boy. Maybe if she did stand up to them, Sonic would be impressed as well? A bonus for her then.

"Hey!" Amy yelled at the guys who instantly stopped pushing the boy around. Their mocking smiles soon turned into warning glares as Amy approached.

"Leave that poor boy alone!" She demanded in a firm tone. "What has he ever done to you?"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you sweetheart." One of the guys said who was clearly the leader. "Because what exactly can you do about it?"

Amy looked over at Sonic who was now sat up, wide awake and watching her with confusion. His hand was on the ground, ready to jump up at a moment's notice. This was her chance.

"What exactly am I going to do?" Amy repeated his question with a smirk. "I'm going to pound you into the ground with my giant hammer."

The boys all laughed at her and Amy stood there glaring at them.

"Yeah, you might want to move out the way sweetheart. Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt." The same guy mocked her.

Amy growled and grabbed hold of the guy's arm as he was about to punch the young boy. He froze and turned on her instead, punching her right in the face. Amy yelped in shock before seeing red as she complete lost control of herself. She summoned her hammer and the guys all gasped once they realised she wasn't kidding around. Sonic ran next to her, glaring at the boys before grabbing hold of Amy's face to get a better look at her. Sonic growled at the sight of the bruise forming on her eye and prepared to attack the gang.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog." One of them muttered in fear. "And I think you just messed with his girl."

"Pffft, what do I care?" The leader snorted before turning back to Amy. "Awww, do you need your boyfriend to come and save you?" He taunted.

Sonic was about to pounce on them before he was frozen by the shriek coming from the girl next to him. He then watched in a state of shock as the pink hedgehog chased the now terrified looking gang out of the park with her hammer raised high in the air.

.

"My my my, Pinkie, you don't look good." Rouge smirked as Amy lifted an ice pack off her eye. The swelling had started to go down, but the majority of it was still red. She guessed she would wake up to a black eye tomorrow.

She placed the ice pack down on the desk and sighed. Plan A and plan B had now failed. Both times she had only managed to embarrass herself. So intelligence and strength didn't seem to really get any positive attention off him…and she did was make herself look even more weird and embarrassing than normal.

But now Rouge's presence in her little classroom made her feel a little better. After two sets of male advice, Amy was grateful to now have some female company. A female who just happened to know how to get at men more than anybody. If anyone could help her, Rouge the Bat could…right?

"So, why exactly am I here?" Rouge looked around the empty classroom in confusion.

"Because I need your help." Amy explained. "How exactly do I win Sonic's heart?"

Rouge smirked. "Well you've come to the right woman, hun." She purred before getting up to sit on the edge of Amy's desk. Amy leaned back away from her slightly as Rouge invaded her personal space. She crossed her legs, arching her back slightly to make her chest stick out more and Amy wondered what the hell she was doing.

"Seduce him." Rouge winked.

"Excuse me?"

"Wear something that compliments your figure more, put on a bit of make-up and perfume." Rouge explained. "Move around him like I'm doing now and show off what you've got and I guarantee Big Blue will be all hot and drooling for you. Then when you have him right where you want him, play hard to get, make him jealous and flirt with other guys."

"But…" Amy wasn't too sure about this one at all.

"Do you want his attention or what?" Rouge huffed.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Amy gasped out, sounding desperate.

"Then I think it's time I gave you a make-over." Rouge smirked.

.

Heads turned. People gasped. Men's eyes almost popped out of their heads as Amy once again strolled into the park, hoping to see Sonic in the same spot as before. She ignored all the wolf whistles around her, despite how uncomfortable they made her feel, but still, Rouge must've done a good job and if every other man was noticing her, then surely Sonic was bound to.

Low and behold, Sonic was still there and Amy quickly darted behind the same tree as earlier. She looked down at herself once more. Rouge had shoved her into a tight mini skirt with black tights and knee high black leather boots. She was also wearing a red tube top that clung onto her curves like a second layer of skin with a leather jacket on top of that. Rouge must've also spent a good hour on her make-up. Applying layer after layer of black and red eye shadow along with dark red lipstick. Her headband had been removed so her quills were wild around her face.

_Well, here goes nothing, _Amy thought to herself as she tried to remember everything that Rouge had taught her. She took a deep breath and strolled out from behind the tree, making sure she swayed her hips slightly as she walked. She couldn't exactly walk properly in these heeled boots on the grass, so it was lucky she didn't have to walk very far. She came to stop next to Sonic who once again opened one eye, sensing her presence.

"Hey Sonic." Amy purred, lowing her voice slightly, attempting to sound seductive.

Sonic's eyes shot open as he stared up at Amy in shock. His eyes scanned her up and down before he managed to gasp out, "A-Amy, is that you?"

"Yeah." Amy replied as she flipped her quills with one of her hands.

"Been shopping?" Sonic asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah and I'd thought I'd try out a new look." Amy did a small twirl to show off.

"It's…it's nice." Sonic stuttered slightly before closing his eyes again and relaxing.

Amy huffed at this. "So, you really like it then, huh?" Amy purred again.

"Well if you're happy, I don't see why I should have a problem." Sonic said before opening one eye again. "By the way, do you need something for your sore throat?"

Amy cleared her throat before blushing and shaking her head. Ugh, this just wasn't working and she was only starting to embarrass herself again. She was now beginning to wonder if he would even notice if she streaked through the park naked. But then she remember what Rouge had also said. _Make him jealous._

She turned around to see a group of guys staring at her from a few feet away. She winked at them and they all smirked at her and began walking over to her.

"Hi there." The wolf said and Amy nodded at them.

"'Sup boys." She purred and Sonic opened his eyes again to glare at the guys who were looking Amy up and down.

"Not much which is why we're glad you came along babe." The bear smirked.

"Well, clearly you're busy," Sonic seemed to growl out as he stood up and began storming away, "Don't let me interrupt you."

"No, Sonic, wait!" Amy begged as she struggled to follow him in those ridiculous shoes.

"Don't worry babe, you can hang out with us." The wolf said as he tried to snake a hand around her waist.

Amy sighed and backed away. "Uhhh, just leave me alone, this is all your fault anyway." She growled out as she too stormed away.

.

Amy slumped down in her desk chair, thankful that she was back in her normal clothes and make-up free. That one seemed to backfire even more as the previous too given how upset Sonic had looked earlier. That wasn't the kind of jealousy that she had hoped for! Where was all the territorial stuff that Rouge had talked about? Instead Sonic just stormed off. Uh, men were so difficult. Why did she think it was a good idea to listen to Rouge in the first place. Now she felt back that she'd upset him. That wasn't exactly her intention.

"This is why I need your help Cream." Amy said after she explained everything.

"Ummm…Miss Amy?" Cream questioned in confusion. "What are we doing in a classroom?"

.

Amy growled to herself as she slumped down in her desk after failing to get any advice from Cream at all. She then looked up at the kind hearted face of Cream's mother, Vanilla the rabbit. Finally someone completely trustworthy who would give her motherly advice on how to get Sonic's attention.

"Vanilla, please help me." Amy all but begged.

"Of course dear, now what's the problem?" Vanilla asked in a kind voice.

"It's Sonic." Amy explained nearly close to tears. "All day I've been taking advice off people, but everything I do just seems to make things worse. I just want to win his love, but every time I try I either end up embarrassing myself or hurting his feelings."

"Oh dear, well I can offer you some advice." Vanilla offered.

"You can?" Amy gasped, starting to feel better.

Vanilla nodded. "Of course. Now, how about cooking his favourite dish for him? They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Amy smiled, this idea seemed perfect. Sonic loved chilidogs and he loved her cooking. This would also be a great way to make things up to him and prove she only had eyes for him. But wait…what if he wouldn't let her near him? She needed to do this cleverly. Maybe some kind of disguise? Yes, she would disguise herself and then once he'd tasted her food and was happy, she could reveal herself, apologise and then they'd both be happy. Perfect. What could go wrong?

.

Amy stood casually at the chilidog stand as her eyes scanned the park for any sign of Sonic. She made sure her fake moustache was firmly stuck onto her face and adjusted her chef hat slightly. He didn't seem to be anywhere. Then again, if he was still in the park, then no doubt his keen nose would be able to smell the chilidogs sooner or later.

Apparently everyone else could smell her excellent cooking too. Soon a large line began to form and Amy began panicking. This wasn't part of the plan! Sonic was supposed to get here, not all these people! There had to be a line of at least thirty people now and Amy tried to quickly serve them, all the while keeping an eye out for Sonic.

"No, wait, please…one at a time." Amy begged the growing crowd that was becoming rudely impatient.

She then gasped when she saw Sonic join the back of the line, but he instantly began tapping his foot impatiently and folded his arms.

No no no, why now? Amy couldn't believe her rotten luck. People swarmed all around her, demanding that she hurry up. She was told her cooking smelt good, but not this good! She kept an eye on Sonic before shrieking in frustration when she saw him sigh impatiently before running away. No! There goes her chance.

"Uhhh, just take it all!" Amy snapped at everyone before ripping her moustache off, stomped on it before storming away as the crowd engulfed the chilidog stand.

.

Amy banged her head against the desk as things just seemed to continue to get worse. She didn't even know why she was bothering anymore. Even Vanilla's plan didn't work. But something had to be the right thing to win him over. She just had to persevere.

She then heaved a sigh before looking up at the Chaotix who were squashed together on the desk in front of her. Vector, Charmy and Espio all stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"This girl looks fed up." Charmy finally whispered to Vector who clamped a hand over the bee's mouth.

"Shut up Charmy," Vector ordered, "Clearly we have a damsel in distress here. For the right price, we should help her."

"Vector, is this the appropriate moment to be thinking so materialistic? The girl is visibly upset." Espio lightly scolded, sitting as calm and still as ever.

"Look, I'll pay you whatever you want, just please help me." Amy sighed, resting her head on her hands as she fought back tears.

The three Chaotix members instantly stood up in fighting positions.

"We vow you our services miss." Espio said.

"Now what do you need us to do?" Vector asked.

"I need you to help me win Sonic's heart." Amy answered.

The three of them stared at her for a few seconds.

"No sooner said than done!" Vector announced happily and Espio and Charmy looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you know of romance?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, apart from with the refrigerator." Charmy giggled which earned him a warning glare off Vector.

"I have the perfect plan!" Vector smiled as Amy leaned forward, listening intently. "We win Sonic over with big sweeping gestures. Now here's what we're going to do."

.

Amy looked around herself, smiling. This idea actually didn't seem so bad. She must admit that Vector had really outdone himself. She could've saved herself a lot of trouble and gone to him for advice earlier. She sighed with relief as she stretched her legs out along the picnic blanket. She then heard a familiar gust of wind and Sonic came to a halt in front of her.

"Vector said you wanted to see me?" Sonic asked in a slightly flat tone.

Amy flinched slightly before she tapped the spot next to her. "Look, I know I've been acting a little weird today and I'm sorry. So to make it up to, I thought we could, y'know, just hang out here and have a picnic?"

Sonic sighed, but seemed to finally agree and he sat down next to her. "To be honest, I really could use something to eat. There was chaos at the chilidog stand today."

Amy nearly choked on her drink. "R-really? How about that?"

"Yeah, but oh well." Sonic shrugged it off.

"This is for you." Amy smiled as she handed him a single red rose.

Sonic looked at it in surprise, but nonetheless he took the flower from her. "Ummm…thank you…" He said, not really knowing what to say.

Suddenly slow romantic music began blaring from above them. Sonic looked around in confusion while Amy looked up into the tree they were sat under. Vector was sat there with a boom box and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Espio was sat next to him and began throwing flower petals down at them. Sonic gasped and attempted to look up, but Amy forced his head down.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. "What's going on?!"

"You don't want to know, trust me." Amy shrieked.

She looked back up again just in time to see Charmy swoop down, dressed in what looked like was some form of Cupid costume. He yelled out happily as he pulled back his bow and fired an arrow at Sonic.

Sonic cried out in pain and Amy gasped, leaning over him to see if he was ok. "Sonic!" She cried out worriedly as he pulled the arrow out from his back and examined it.

"Oops, sorry!" Charmy called out. "I couldn't find any fake arrows!"

"Watch where you're flying Charmy!" Vector yelled, but it was too late.

Charmy had already crashed into them and both Vector and Espio fell out of the tree, landing directly on top of Sonic and Amy. All of them cried out in pain. Sonic then managed to push himself out from underneath everyone and stood up to glare down at everyone.

"What are you guys doing here, what the hell is going on?" Sonic demanded, looking slightly afraid given all the weird and crazy things that had been happening around him today. He just wanted a relaxing day, was that too much to ask?

"Look, Sonic," Amy choked out from under the weight of the Chaotix, "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this…that's just forming in my head right now…"

Sonic frowned. "You know what, forget it!" He then ran off, leaving Amy nearly in tears.

The Chaotix sighed before Vector spoke up.

"Does this mean we don't get paid?"

.

"I'm at my wits end!" Amy yelled as she slammed her hands down on the desk. "Sonic hates me and I don't know what to do. Now I need his forgiveness and his heart."

She glared down at Shadow sat at the desk in front of her who gazed around the room, looking completely confused and distressed.

"How did you even find me?" He questioned staring up at her angry green eyes.

"Never mind that!" Amy yelled. "Give me love advice!"

Shadow huffed, standing up from the desk and walking out of the room. "This is ridiculous." He mumbled before slamming the door behind him.

"Don't you walk away from me! Get back here!" Amy demanded, pointing her finger at the door where Shadow had disappeared.

She the sighed and collapsed back onto her chair and began crying into her hands. Well, that was it. She'd officially screwed things up with Sonic and she did it all in one day. That's it! She was never going to take anybody's advice again. Next time she saw Sonic, she was going to apologise. She'd understand if he never wanted anything to do with her again.

.

Amy decided to take one last stroll through the park. This time with no grand scheme in mind. She just needed time to think. She had never felt so stupid and ashamed. All she had wanted to do was win Sonic's love and affection, only she had ended up doing the exact opposite. She was so frustrated with herself.

She looked up towards the tree where Sonic had previously been lounging, expecting to see the place empty as the evening began to turn into night. However she froze in shock when she saw Sonic standing there, staring into the sunset before his green eyes turned to meet hers.

Without thinking, Amy began running towards him. He remained still, watching her with guarded eyes as she approached before she practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Sonic I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his blue fur. "I'm so so so so sorry."

"Amy." Sonic said as he gently tried to pry her arms from around him, but she clung on.

"All those things that happened today, the explosion, the fight, the new look, the chilidogs and the picnic, I'm sorry, I got too carried away."

"Wait…what? Chilidogs?" Sonic stood there in a complete state of confusion. Her behaviour still didn't make any sense.

"You see, I asked people for advice on how to win you over but they all backfired hugely!" Amy continued to cry. "But they weren't me though, I was just putting on some sort of show in the hopes that you'd like me."

_So that's what this is all about, I should've known, _Sonic thought to himself before smiling gently as he finally pulled Amy off him, but still kept hold of her arms.

"So that's why you've been acting weird all day?"

Amy nodded and sniffed.

"Y'know Amy, you don't have to do anything big or pretend to be someone you're not in order to get my attention. Just be yourself. I like you for you and nothing else matters to me." He said gently and reassuringly.

"You mean that?" Amy gasped. "You like me?"

Sonic nodded.

"Well in that case, I dunno, do you want to hang out together this evening? With the real me?" Amy smiled as she held her arm out to him. He hooked his arm through hers and smiled down at her.

"I'd love to." He replied before they began walking through the park together with their arms intertwined.

* * *

**Phew. Easily the longest one shot I have ever done for Fated Lovers. Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	27. Boom: Chocolate?

**Hey everyone! I bet you're wondering if this is Taurus Pixie huh? Well, you've guessed wrong. It's a person who's hacked her account...Nope, just kidding! It's aliixo here! I'm doing a request sent in from her specifically! Cool huh? Now, this is a really fluffy one-shot that I'm not so sure about, the rating for it I mean. Let Taurus Pixie know in the reviews if you think this too much alright? Ohkay! Here we go! Set in the Boom!Universe.**

* * *

**Request from Taurus Pixie herself.**

* * *

**Boom: Chocolate? **

"Argh! I'm never going to get these done in time!" Exclaimed a frantic Amy, who judging by the speed she's going, is in a hurry. The pink hedgehog panicked as she ran back and forth in her kitchen, either checking on the brown chocolatey batter that's now baking in the oven, or to get the other ingredients needed for the next batch. She quickly set down everything she needed to make the next batch of batter and began making her creation, cracking the eggs carefully and placing in the correct amount of flour needed in the big bowl. She quickly sped over to the draw on the other side of the kitchen and fished out for a wooden spoon before heading back to the unfinished batter, mixing in all the ingredients together.

While she was busy in the kitchen, she felt a sudden gust of wind from behind her, lifting up her quills and apron slightly. She gasped and whipped her head around, meeting the amused emerald irises that she's grown to fall deep under-wait what?!

Her short thinking period was quickly broken by the blue hedgehog himself. "Hey Ames, what're you up to?"

Oh, how she loved it when he called her that. But now wasn't the time to be dwelling over the nickname, she was supposed to be baking. Amy turned her head back around and continued mixing the mix together, occasionally adding an ingredient.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Sonic." She answered back, mixing frantically. She then felt a presence looming over her shoulder and glanced to the side, seeing Sonic leaning over her shoulder to see what she's doing, his necktie falling dangerously close to the batter itself.

"Yeah~ I can see that." He looked amused at her, narrowing his eyes at her before leaning back, walking over to the other side of the kitchen, leaning on the countertop. He observed the mess around the kitchen. The amount of cooking utensils spread everywhere, chocolate batter covering around the kitchen table tops and even some on Amy's apron. He raised an eye ridge. He's always known Amy for being a clean freak even about the smallest mess, so for her to make this much of a mess...He stayed cautiously silent before opening his mouth again.

"What's all this for?"

Amy stopped what she was doing, now fully turning around to face him. She wiped up the sweat off her brows before sighing tiredly. "I'm baking for the Annual Fighters Festival."

Sonic looked confused for a moment. "Annual Fighters Festival?"

"Yeah." She turned back to the now finished batter, continuing on giddly. "They hold a Festival once a year for all the great fighters. They all come together and spar. It's pretty cool seeing all the unique moves they pull off." Amy then walked over to the cupboard next to Sonic, pulling out a square tray before walking back over to the batter. "I'm surprised you hadn't heard about this."

The blue hedgehog just replied with an eye roll that Amy didn't catch. "Yeah, yeah."

A comfortable silence then emitted from the both of them as Amy placed a paper sheet over the tray and poured the newly made batter into the tray, making sure to fill up any clear spaces before placing the tray full of batter into the oven to bake along with the other one.

"Phew!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms to get rid of the soreness. "Alright! Time for the next batch!"

"Another one?" Sonic commented, looking at her bewildered. She glanced his way and shrugged, moving aside the other used bowl and getting a new one out.

"Well, yeah. It's a pretty big festival you know?" She gave out a little giggle before starting to add ingredients to the bowl.

"Mind if I help you then?" Amy made a double take before staring at him shocked. Sonic wants to help her cook? Why?

Sonic walked over to her casually and stood there, waiting for her answer. Amy still stood still, shocked. She quickly shook it off before staring at him hesitantly.

"Uh...Do you even cook anyways?" She blurted out, eyeing him up and down. Sonic put on a fake hurt look, putting his right hand to his chest.

"Amy Rose. I am hurt that you don't believe me so!" He exclaimed dramatically, earning a giggle from the pink hedgehog. She smiled at him before sighing.

"Fine. You can help me." Sonic cheered but Amy interrupted him. "But! You have to listen to everything I tell you, okay?" Sonic nodded eagerly before awaiting her instruction.

_He's such a goofball. _She thought before passing him the eggs. "Now, I want you to crack the eggs for me. Don't get any shells in there!" She warned him, while adding the right amount of flour to the bowl. Sonic nodded and hit the eggs on the side of the bowl, cracking them.

Amy watched in surprise as she saw him crack the eggs and place them in as fast as he could run. She raised an eye ridge and stared at the now smirking hedgehog.

"Still doubt me, Amy?" He asked her smugly, which only earned a playful slap to his arm. He chuckled and waited for her next instructions.

"Now I want you to add this last thing in before we mix it all together." She said while placing a used measuring cup in his hand. she poured in the right amount before Sonic placed it in the mix. Amy then walked over to the draw and again dug around for another wooden spoon before handing it to him.

"Now, mix it all up please." Sonic gave a wink at her before grabbing the big bowl and mixing it all together. A red hue covered Amy's cheeks as she turned away from him, trying to cool down her cheeks.

_Oh his eyes..._She sighed, beginning to fall deep into her thoughts of a certain blue hedgehog. The way his quills, some longer than others making her want to run her small hands through them. The way his emerald green eyes shine in the sun, making them almost impossible to break away from once under his spell. And his smile. Oh, that really cute smile of his.

Sonic turned around, noticing his companion being quiet for a really long time, only to see her lost in thought. He smirked as he watched her, wondering what in the world she could be daydreaming about. His eyes then scanned over to the flour next to the now finished batter and smirked even more.

_Amy stop it! You shouldn't be thinking about him like this! That's not how you think about Tails or Knuckles is it? _Her subconscious screamed at her, but she couldn't help it. He was just so…

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when she felt something hit her at the back of her head. She yelped and her hand flew up to her quills, only to feel a massive amount of flour stuck there. She gasped when she heard muffled laughter and turned around to glare at the one responsible. The blue hedgehog had covered his mouth, his eyes closed in tightly, muffling his laughter. Amy stomped up to him, annoyed more than mad.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him, making him recover instantly and tower over her, that smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"Well, you were daydreaming about who knows what, so I thought I'd help you out with that." Amy blushed slightly and looked down, biting her lip.

_If he knew what I was actually daydreaming about…_ She shook her head and looked back up, still seeing his amused emerald eyes gleaming at her. Her eyes then darted over to the countertop, looking over at the things before stopping at the batter. She got a smug gleam in her eyes before facing Sonic, edging closer to the batter.

"Hey Sonic, do you want to try some of this batter?" She asked nice and slowly, to see if he'd actually get where she's getting at. Fortunately, he understood straight away and a look of horror etched on his face. He quickly raised his hands in a surrender position.

"Now now Amy, let's not do anything rash, yeah?" He chuckled nervously, only to then get a splat of chocolate batter in this face. He stood there frozen, slowly comprehending what had happened before hearing Amy's giggles fill into his ears. He wiped the batter off his eyes and narrowed them at the girl.

"Why did you do that?" He snapped, getting her attention. She stopped giggling and stood up to face him more confidently.

"It's a little something called payback. It brings such a...warm feeling to my bitter cold heart." She exclaimed dramatically, laughing again as she eyed him. Sonic wiped off more batter off his face before speeding over and grabbing batter in his hand.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna be, then bring it on!" He yelled out before throwing the batter at Amy, getting it all over her apron. Amy yelped and quickly tore off the apron like it was on fire. She smirked and gave out a battle cry before the food war officially began.

Both hedgehogs ran over to the batter, grabbing handfuls and throwing them at each other, either aiming for the face or body. Amy grabbed more batter and threw it at his back, barely missing him. Sonic retaliated by grabbing some more batter and grabbing Amy in the process, making sure to smear it all over her face and body, making her giggle out and squeal. He chuckled as the fight continued on, this time taking all of Amy's shack.

Giggles and chuckles could be heard throughout the entire house as batter was being thrown back and forth, some getting on Amy's nice furniture while others actually hitting the target it was meant for.

Amy then ran towards the kitchen again, from being in the living room and grabbed the last amount of chocolate batter and smearing it all over Sonic's chest. But instead of removing her hands from his chest, she kept smearing it in, feeling his well built chest underneath his neckerchief and fur. Her blush couldn't be seen from all the chocolate covering her face but her expression sure did show she was enjoying this way too much. She found herself unable to remove her hands from his chest, making sure to rub all around his chest and stomach, as if stuck in a trance.

"Uhh….A-Amy?" Sonic reluctantly stuttered out, pulling her right out of her trance and removing her hands in a flash. She looked down ashamed of her actions and mumbled out an apology. Sonic stared at her for a moment, before walking over to her, placing his hand under her chin and lifted it up, making her jade eyes meet emerald.

"Hey, it's okay. No need to feel bad about it." He said lightheartedly, making her smile a shy grin at him before noticing his expression. He seemed as if he was contemplating something, a look of concentration etched on his face.

"Sonic? Are you o-Ahh!" Amy blushed furiously as she was interrupted by his tongue. He had leaned over and licked the side of her face, tasting the batter. She looked alarmed as she stared at him, his eyes now shielded off by his eyelids.

"W-why d-did you…?" She trailed off, her cheeks still heated up, thanking chaos that the batter covers it all. Sonic then opened his eyes half way, a smirk of what seemed to be desire lit up on his muzzle, making Amy blush even more than possible.

"You taste good…" He mumbled, walking forward. Amy's eyes widened as she began walking backwards. A step he took forward was a step she took back. He kept walking until he saw that her back hit the fridge, that's when he sped forward and trapped her in between himself and the fridge, placing his arms on either side of her head. Amy's eyes were wide open now as she stared at him, wondering what the heck he thought he was doing. She yelped again as she felt him lean down and begin to lick her face, getting rid of most of the batter from her left side.

She felt his tongue give small licks, leaving back wetness that made her shiver outwardly. She shut her eyes tightly, her hands against his chest ready to push him off at any moment, but even she knew she doesn't have the willpower to do that.

_Woah...W-what's he doing?! Why does this feel so good…_ She blushed even more as the tips of her ears turned red. Sonic glanced up to see his work before moving onto the right side of her face, repeating the process. The pink hedgehog felt herself begin to tremble underneath his form as his tongue made small sensual licks all over her face.

She was feeling many emotions during this moment. But mostly she was feeling deeply confused. Why is he doing this? This is the first time that he's ever done anything this bold with her before, he's never even come remotely close to doing something like this. So why did he decide all of a sudden he was going to do this? Does it mean anything? Is he just doing this to tease her or is there a different meaning behind it? Amy's never felt so confused but yet satisfied in one moment before.

Her thoughts were then again broken as she felt the licks travel further from her face to her neck, feeling one of his hands travel down from the fridge to her small waist, pulling her closer as he continued to lick her neck and collarbone. Amy bit her lip to contain any embarrassing sounds that could travel out of her mouth at this moment. She couldn't show him she was enjoying this, otherwise he'll never let her live it down. She could feel his smirk on her neck and snapped her eyes open. So, he's just teasing her huh? Well, she'll see about that.

Her hands then travelled from being trapped in between their bodies up to his quills, latching themselves in them and peeling him off her neck as she panted slightly. He looked at her with a blank look before Amy leaned in and boldly ran her tongue across his lips, making his eyes widen. Take that, Sonic.

She then parted from him completely, smirking in a way he's never even seen her before. She then turned around, exclaiming she was going to take a shower and made her way out of the kitchen into the bathroom, ignoring her now messy house and kitchen, and even Sonic.

The blue hedgehog just stood there, stunned. She seriously just did that? His hand made their way up to his lips before chuckling and letting his hand fall to his side. Looks like there's a side of Amy that no one's ever seen before.

* * *

**Aaaaaand Done! Hope you guys enjoyed that! I was certainly giggling while typing this, I was trying not to make this too bad, if you guys and gals know what I mean, I hope I succeeded in that. Alrighty, well make sure you review on this story! Taurus Pixie will be back to write her next one-shot so don't worry about it! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


	28. Boom: Springs Of Romance

**Hi again, Pixie is back! I'm glad you guys liked aliixo's one shot yesterday. You should definitely check out her work for all your daily sonamy feels. Speaking of which, me and aliixo have just released our collab story titled 'Paranormal Witnesses' so feel free to check it out. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by aliixo.**

* * *

**Boom: Springs Of Romance**

This had to be the most beautiful, surreal place that Amy had ever come across in her entire life. As an archaeologist, she had explored many places and seen many wonderful things, but none of them could compare to this. Tall trees surrounded the area where some parted onto beautiful meadows, thick with wild flowers of a variety of colours. Many rocks had risen up from the ground with tiny crystals glistening inside in the summer light and heat of the sun. The birds were full of song and there was barely a cloud in the sky. The mountains reached high into the vast space of the sky and butterflies were in abundance.

Amy breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes, letting out a blissful sigh. It really was spectacular here. After adjusting her backpack slightly, Amy continued exploring the area, weaving in and out of the trees before she walked into an open space just at the base of one of the mountains. There was a large natural pool, with wisps of steam rising out of it. The water was a clear blue, showing the smooth rock ground at the bottom. It was a hot spring.

It had been a long journey here and her muscles were beginning to ache from carrying such a heavy backpack all day. Amy walked towards, gazing into the water before shrugging and deciding _why not? _She pulled her backpack off her aching shoulders and placed it on the ground. Amy sighed as the weight left her and she stretched out her back slightly before pulling one of her gloves off to test the water. It was perfect.

Smiling at the thought of relaxation at last in such a beautiful place, Amy bent down, pulling her shoes and purple stockings off before she pulled her dress over her head and carefully laid them down on top of her backpack. She eagerly then dipped her foot in, followed by the other. Before she knew it, she was sinking down into the water, leaning against the edge and closing her eyes in bliss. The hot water felt so good on her aching muscles and she felt like she could stay this way forever. As she bathed, she picked up a few of the loose rocks from the bottom of the pool and examined them, admiring their incredibly smooth texture.

However, her enjoyment was short lived when a sudden breeze caught her attention. She looked up to see Sonic, frozen on the spot a few feet away, staring directly at her with wide eyes. His muzzle immediately turned red and, without thinking, Amy shrieked and threw the rock in her hand at him.

"OUCH!" Sonic cried out as it made contact with his head. That would definitely leave a bump.

Amy turned a vivid red as she used her hands and arms to cover herself up.

"What are you doing here?!" Amy shrieked as she crouched further into the water to hide herself.

"Running around." Sonic answered sounding irritated as he rubbed his sore head. "What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring."

"In a hot spring?" Sonic chuckled, now seeing the funny side of things.

"For goodness sake, close your eyes or something!" Amy gasped out as her face felt impossibly hotter.

Sonic laughed. "Alright alright, I'm not looking." He chuckled as he turned away. "I promise."

Amy sighed with relief as she climbed out of the hot spring, keeping her eyes locked on Sonic's back in case he turned around before she was ready. Not caring that she was still wet, she hastily pulled her dress back on, not caring that her dress was now slightly damp. It was a warm day, it would soon dry. Her stockings and shoes were another story though and decided she'd best leave them off for now.

"Alright, I'm decent now." Amy growled out, still annoyed and embarrassed by the whole situation.

Sonic turned around, his cheeks still slightly pink before he reached around to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I honestly did not expect to find you here…let alone stumble upon you naked." His cheeks darkened as he spoke.

Amy sighed, her face softening as she realised she was overreacting. It was just an accident. "It's ok and I'm sorry for throwing a rock at you."

"It's ok." Sonic waved it off before an awkward silence followed.

Amy honestly didn't know what to say. After all, it wasn't everyday your crush stumbled across you bathing. Amy shuddered, once again feeling embarrassed. She could not believe that had just happened. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Amy looked up once again and smiled at Sonic.

"It sure is beautiful here." She said.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever been here before."

"Well…seen as you're here…" Amy said, feeling a little awkward. "Do you wanna explore with me?"

"Sure." Sonic smiled at her before running over and picking up her backpack.

Amy smiled back gratefully before picking up her shoes and stockings and carrying them with her as they walked. The grass was soft beneath her bare feet and Amy found it relaxing. They wandered around for a bit, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. They stumbled upon a small meadow, the midday sun now intense as it beamed down at them. Both of them soon stopped, taking shade under a tree where they continued talking. Sonic leaned back against the trunk while Amy sat next to him making a daisy chain as she babbled on about something Sticks had done.

Sonic further relaxed into the tree, closing his eyes as he listened to the sound of Amy's voice. She soon stopped talking and sighed, realising that in her nervous state of being alone with him in this environment had caused her to babble on.

Sonic opened one eye when he heard her sigh and go quiet and watched her carefully. Amy fiddled with the daisy chain she had been working on and bit her lip. She then dropped the daisy chain and leaned against the tree trunk next to him.

"How's your head?" She asked awkwardly.

Sonic chuckled. "It's fine. Your throw wasn't that good."

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes at his statement, watching as Sonic closed both eyes again.

"I still feel bad about it." Amy sighed, looking down in shame.

"Eh, don't worry…about it. I'm sorry…for running in on you like that." Sonic said sleepily.

Amy blushed again at the thought, but smiled. "You weren't to know."

Amy then gasped as she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder before she felt herself being pulled down. Her head rested against Sonic's shoulder as her body laid against his side and Amy froze, not knowing what to do. He'd pulled her down for an embrace? Surely she must be dreaming? Slowly, her eyes moved up to Sonic's peacefully, sleeping face and she felt her heart melt. In his sleep he had pulled her against him. His arm clung to her and his face turned slightly into her quills and Amy didn't dare move. Her body seemed to fit perfectly against his like they were two pieces of a puzzle.

She couldn't help herself as she nestled further into him, breathing in her sent as she let it engulf her. He smelled like nature itself, like the most beautiful forest. Her eyes closed involuntary as she couldn't help but relax in his embrace. Without thinking, she wrapped an arm around his middle before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

The embarrassment of earlier was forgotten about as the two hedgehogs continued to sleep, clutching each other under the shade of the tree.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	29. Can't Outrun Feelings

**Once again, thank you for all of the amazing reviews guys. Wow, I'm certainly getting a lot of requests lately. If you're still waiting for yours, don't panic, they will be done, I never forget about any of them, it's just I've had quite a long list at the moment. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Jowy Avilon.**

* * *

**Can't Outrun Feelings**

Amy's cottage sure was a beautiful place. A small and simple home, loving and inviting. Flowers surrounded the building and almost completely covered the garden beyond the white fence and gate. A cobble stone pathway led up to the pink wooden door. It was a serene, quiet place.

BOOM!

What sounded like a small explosion coming from the house, shook the whole area in a mini earthquake. Amy Rose threw open her kitchen window, coughing violently as smoke began seeping out from behind her before it rose up into the sky and out of her kitchen. With most of the smoke now cleared, Amy made her way back into her kitchen, smirking as she looked at the small chamber pot that was bubbling away on her stove.

"I guess I used a little too much there." Amy coughed one last time before using a wooden spoon to stir the mixture. The clear liquid soon turned a bold shade of blue and Amy knew her work was just about done. She switched off the stove and left the liquid to cool for a few minutes, casually leaning against the counter and humming to herself as she waited.

This was it. This would win her Sonic's heart once and for all. This had to be the best plan she had ever come up with. It had been a while since she had taken part in the mystical arts to this extent, but she was confident that this would work.

Using a ladle, she carefully scooped some of the potion out and placed it in a cup ready for her to drink. She stared at it for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and brought it up to her lips. The liquid tasted foul and very bitter so she downed the whole thing as fast as she could. It burned slightly as it made its way down her throat and her stomach immediately began cramping. Once she finished, she doubled over in pain and her vision began to go blurry. The cup smashed on the tiled floor as she dropped it, before she too collapsed onto the floor with a thud and everything went black.

.

Amy groaned as she reluctantly opened her heavy eyelids. Her body felt weird, tingly almost as she slowly pushed herself up. Her head felt a little heavy, but at least her vision was beginning to clear. She had no idea how long she had been lying there passed out. She sighed when she took notice of the shattered cup on the ground, but decided to ignore it for now. Testing the results of her potion were far more important at the moment. Dragging herself to her front door, she continued to wobble slightly as her body slowly woke up. She opened her front door and sighed with relief as the fresh air greeted her. The sun was lower in the sky, indicating it was later in the afternoon as opposed to morning when she started brewing the potion.

Her body finally woke up and Amy smiled as she braced herself to start running. She then bolted as fast as her legs could carry her. Within a few seconds, she had travelled miles. The world around her blurred as she pushed her speed towards the sound barrier and she screamed in happiness that it had actually worked.

Pushing her legs faster, the world around her suddenly went silent. She was now running faster than the speed of sound. She was running at sonic speed. Amy laughed as she continued running around, weaving through trees and jumping over rocks. It truly was exhilarating; no wonder Sonic loved it so much. Her legs never once got tired and she felt like she could keep this up forever. In fact, she'd be happy to do so. The wind felt amazing as it whipped through her quills.

Now she could finally catch up with Sonic. He could no longer run away from her.

Speaking of which, Amy smirked when she caught sight of the blue hedgehog running along the outskirts of the city of Station Square. Easily catching up to him, she began running next to him. He didn't seem to notice her at first and she giggled.

"Hi Sonic." She greeted.

Sonic turned to look at her and smiled in a friendly way. "Oh, hey Amy." He greeted back before looking forwards again. His green eyes then suddenly went wide as he did a double take. "AMY?!" He shrieked, no longer paying attention to where he was running. He tripped over a large rock, face planting the floor, causing Amy to skid to a sudden stop and run back to help him up.

Amy giggled as she held onto his hand and helped him stand up again. "Careful Sonic."

He stared at her, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. "But…I…how…what?!" Was all he could gasp out.

Amy laughed louder as Sonic reached down to pinch his own arm.

"This is a dream, this has got to be a dream." He muttered to himself which only made Amy laugh harder.

"Nope, this isn't a dream Sonic." She explained. "I can now run as fast as you can."

"Impossible." Sonic gasped out, his face turning slightly paler.

Amy shook her head. "Not to me it isn't."

Sonic stumbled back slightly before his eyes scanned her up and down in complete shock. This couldn't be happening to him. This all just had to be a dream. No one could be as fast as him. Let alone Amy Rose. Of all people. No. No no no no. This couldn't be happening!

"Hey Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked, her voice full of concern as Sonic looked like he was about to pass out.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Sonic managed to squeak out before he slowly fainted backwards into the grass.

.

"Will he be ok Tails?" Sonic heard Amy's voice ask from far away.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine." Tails replied, sounding like he was trying hard not to laugh.

Sonic began to open his eyes.

"See?" Tails said as both he and Amy gathered around him.

Sonic sighed with relief as he quickly sat up, realised he was back in Tails' workshop and laughed. "You guys would not believe the crazy dream that I just had. I dreamt that Amy was as fast as I was. Can you believe it?" He laughed, but Tails and Amy didn't laugh with him. Tails' eyes held amusement though while Amy's ears flattened in frustration.

"That wasn't a dream Sonic." Amy said and Sonic stopped laughing.

"No." He replied, shaking his head in denial. "It has to be. No one is faster than me."

"Well you better believe it Sonic." Tails chuckled. "I don't know how she managed it, but she did."

"Just try and run away from me now Sonic." Amy winked.

Sonic looked like he was about to pass out again, but managed to remain conscious as he glared up at her.

"Oh really? Well shall we put this new speed of yours to the test?" He challenged.

Amy's ears perked up and she smirked at him. "Ok, let's make a bet out of it." She suggested.

Sonic watched her curiously as she thought for a moment.

"If I win, you have to take me out on a date." Amy said, raising her hand as Sonic was about to protest. She then added, "And if you win, then I'll stop romantically pursuing you."

Sonic's eyes widened slightly in shock at the stakes she had presented him with. It was very tempting and he was confident that he would win, so why not humour the girl and accept her challenge. Not that it would really be that much of a challenge to him. He then smirked at her.

"Alright, you're on." He said determinedly as he reached out to shake her hand.

Amy placed her hand and gave it a firm shake.

.

"Ok, racers, take your places!" Tails yelled as he held up a flag.

Sonic and Amy stood next to each other, both of them smirked at one another before turning their attention straight ahead at the circuit that Tails had quickly created for them. Knuckles and Cream both laughed from the side lines as they had arrived to watch this interesting and unusual event.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Tails shouted and waved his flag.

Both Sonic and Amy zoomed off and weaved around the course neck in neck. Sonic stared at her in shock and quickly sped up, realising this might be a bit trickier than he thought it would be. Amy too increased her sped, smirking and waving at him as she ran passed and Sonic growled, speeding up again. He couldn't believe this. He refused to accept it. There was no way he was losing this race.

The world around them blurred as they dodged trees and rocks and turned another corner, ready for the final straight sprint for the finish line. Sonic pushed his legs harder, running passed her once again and winking at her as he did so. Amy frowned and Sonic laughed as the finish line was in sight. There was no way she could beat him now. This race was his. Then she would leave him alone.

But...did he want her to leave him alone? For some reason his heart clenched painfully tight in his chest at the thought and it felt like his stomach was going to drop out of his body. A lump formed in his throat that he just couldn't swallow. The thing was, he liked it when he chased her. The thrill he got from it and the fact that she could almost keep up, even before now. He liked the challenge of it. The reality of the situation was now crushing him. Beforehand, he may have been eager to get her off his tail, but now the prospect was literally right in front of him...he couldn't do it. No. He couldn't bear it if Amy left him alone.

Slowly, unnoticeable to those watching, he pulled back slightly. Amy however continued speeding onwards, zooming by his slowing form and crossing the finish line.

"Amy wins!" Tails yelled and everyone began cheering. Sonic crossed the finish line seconds later. He knew he could've easily run the race with Amy's lack of experience, but he was willing to admit to himself that his life would be empty without her constantly following him around.

As much as a blow to his pride this would appear to be, he didn't honestly care. As far as he was concerned now, Amy would keep chasing him and he was more than happy with that thought. His life would feel empty otherwise. He'd feel lost without her constantly following him around.

Knuckles came up behind him and smacked him on the back. "Looks like you owe Amy a date now, lover boy."

"YES!" Amy yelled happily before running over and grabbing him by the hand. "Come on Sonic, let's go!"

Sonic couldn't help it as he sighed with relief, willingly letting Amy drag him away while the others watched and laughed.

"You can't run from your feelings now Sonic!" Knuckles yelled at their retreating forms.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinions. Requests welcome. **


	30. Boom: Accidents Happen

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update took a bit longer than normal. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and also thank you to Jowy Avilon for helping me out. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by Firehawk720.**

* * *

**Boom: Accidents Happen**

"Gah!" Amy yelped as she managed to dodge a swing from Eggman's latest giant robot. The pink hedgehog glared up at the robot in seething anger as she held her hammer tightly in her hands.

The robot's giant hand swung around towards Sonic who jumped over it without a problem. His eyes quickly flickered over to make sure Amy was ok before he too glared up at the robot.

"You know you rodents would be a lot easier to squash if you would just stay still." Eggman complained from the control seat of the robot. As Sonic and Amy ran around, it was hard for him to keep track and swing, especially with a robot as large and heavy as this.

"But where's the challenge in that?" Sonic yelled back.

Amy smirked in agreement at Sonic's words. If she could just get a good enough hit in the centre of the robot, then maybe she could knock it off balance and end this fight. She was sure Sonic would definitely be impressed if she did that…n-not that she really cared about that of course. This plan seemed more and more appealing as Sonic had Eggman and the robot completely distracted.

Positioning her hammer tightly in her hands, Amy triple jumped up in front of the robot, ready to swing. This was her chance to really capture Sonic's attention. If she could singlehandedly take down Eggman's robot like this, then he'd surely be impressed. She raised her hammer high, ready to strike before screaming as an unexpected pain slammed into her side and head; everything went black.

.

"Amy!"

She could hear a distant voice calling her name.

"Amy!" It called again, its tone becoming more panicked. "Please, just open your eyes for me! Squeeze my hand, anything!"

_Sonic, _Amy wanted to say, but her whole body felt heavy, like she'd just been flattened by one of Eggman's giant robots. She suddenly became aware of the unbearable aching in her right side and head as well as a sharp pain on her arm. It hurt so badly. Her eyes began to flutter open slightly and she heard Sonic gasp.

"Amy?" Sonic gasped out.

The light momentarily stung her eyes, but it was soon blocked by Sonic's worried face hovering above hers and staring down at her. His green eyes looked slightly petrified, a fear that Amy had never seen before. It looked almost like he had…tears in his eyes? Amy was sure she was hallucinating those. After all, her head was pounding.

"S-Sonic." Amy managed to speak in a slightly raspy voice. "W-what happened?"

"You got hit by Eggman's robot," Sonic explained, "You jumped up to attack and it swung for you, knocking you to the ground. I managed to destroy the robot and Eggman fled, but you've been unconscious for a good few minutes."

Amy's eyes widened at this information before shame washed over her. Once again, she had made herself look weak and pathetic. Memories of being captured by Lyric flooded her mind, even the aching pain in her head felt similar to the machine he had stuck to her head. Like then, she had just gotten herself into trouble. Now Sonic had to look after her…_again. _She was sure that he must be getting sick of doing this by now.

Biting her lip due to the pain, Amy managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist in case she suddenly fell which only served to embarrass her even more. Sure his hand felt nice there, but this was not the situation she had wanted this to happen in.

"I'd still lie down if I were you. You hit your head pretty hard." Sonic advised, but Amy refused, shaking her head, only to instantly regret it as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

The pink hedgehog reached up to place a hand on her head only to gasp and pull her arm back down as a sharp pain shot up her limb. She looked down at it to see a huge, deep gash that travelled up her upper arm with fresh blood still dripping out of it. Sonic noticed too and quickly untied his scarf from around his neck, gently dabbing at the wound. Amy flinched back at the sting, but allowed Sonic to continue.

"You don't have to do that." Amy insisted. "I don't want you to ruin your scarf."

Sonic just shrugged, not taking his eyes away from her arm. "It's ok. It's easily washable."

Amy sat there in awkward silence as Sonic cleaned up her arm. He was leaning so close to her. His scent intoxicated the air around her; the fresh smell of forests and the beach. She could sit here and breathe it in all day. It instantly calmed her down and helped distract her from the pain. However, as she watched him tend to her wound, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed again.

"I'm so sorry Sonic." Amy's voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.

Sonic paused and finally looked up at her in a state of confusion.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I messed everything up again. I went and got myself hurt. I was stupid." Amy growled out as anger at herself bubbled up.

"Hey," Sonic smiled at her reassuringly, "Accidents happen, this wasn't you fault."

"But if I'd just paid more attention – "

Sonic interrupted her before she could protest further. "Look Amy, you fought great out there today and you make a great team mate, these things just sometimes happen."

Amy's frown began to turn into a slight smile. "You really think I fought well out there."

"Of course!" Sonic yelled, beaming at her. "I don't know where I'd be without you in battle sometimes. I love having you fight by my side." He admitted the last part in a slightly quieter voice.

Amy smiled brightly as they continued to stare at each other before Sonic cleared his throat awkwardly and wrapped his scarf tightly around Amy's arm.

"There. All patched up. But I'm going to get you to Tails, just to be on the safe side." Sonic told her, daring her to protest.

Amy sighed, but relented, gasping as Sonic suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

"Hold on tight partner." He winked at her before running off with Amy tightly held in his arms.

* * *

**Phew. Hopefully I'm back in business this week and shall hopefully have one request out per day. At least that's what I'm aiming for. I have quite the large amount of requests at the moment. I'm looking at you Jowy Avilon xD. I suppose it's my fault for letting them pile up so to those who have been waiting, I'm really sorry. But still don't be shy to leave a request. Feel free to leave your opinions. **


	31. Boom: Flirty Disaster

**Yeeaaah I've kinda been gone a while haven't I? Long story short, I've had a lot to deal with which is explained on my profile if you wanna see the full picture. Which leads me to say: **

**PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to those who have submitted requests, thank you for being patient. Massive shout out to my beloved Jowy Avilon for helping. By the way, seen as a few people have asked me, I finally have my own Tumblr account. Feel free to follow thetauruspixie. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Requested by aliixo.**

* * *

**Boom: Flirty Disaster **

"Hey, what's with all the busyness in town today?" Sonic asked Tails who was walking beside him through the busy crowd.

Tails' eyes scanned the area before his eyes finally rested on one of the giant posters on the side of a building. A tall, red, muscular hedgehog grinned at them from the image on the poster, looking very dramatic with explosions in the background and his quills blowing around him slightly.

"Mack the Daredevil." Tails read out loud from the poster. "Looks like there might be some sort of show going on."

"A daredevil huh?" Sonic smirked. "I bet this guy can't handle battling Eggman robots daily."

"No, but he sure seems friendly with Amy." Tails said as he stared straight ahead.

"What?" Sonic gasped in disbelief before following his best friend's gaze.

Sure enough this Mack guy was standing there, leaning over Amy slightly as she giggled at something he said. Sonic's eye twitched slightly at the sight. It felt like something was beginning to claw at his chest. He wanted to push that creep away from Amy. There was just something about him that Sonic didn't like. The red hedgehog was way too close to Amy for his liking. Was there really any need to be that close to her? No. He was obviously a creep and Amy needed his protection in that situation.

"Err Sonic?" Tails questioned as the blue hedgehog marched forward without thinking. "Where are you going?"

Tails had never seen such an expression on Sonic's face before; rage mixed with something else that he couldn't quite place. The young fox didn't like where this was going so he quietly slipped away, not wanting to get involved in such drama. Sonic's green eyes remained firmly locked on Mack and Amy, his hands balling into tight fists as he approached, standing beside Amy, but also just in front of her, as if he was trying to block her from the view of the much taller red hedgehog.

"Oh, hi Sonic." Amy greeted happily, albeit slightly confused.

"So this is the legendary Sonic then?" Mack inquired in a deep voice. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise" Sonic replied dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sonic, this is Mack," Amy introduced, "He's an old childhood friend of mine." She added excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic huffed.

"Yeah, Amy and I go way back." Mack winked at her and Amy giggled.

Sonic's heart suddenly felt like iron as it dropped into his stomach. Was this creep flirting with her?

"I still can't believe what you do now and the fact that you're here." Amy beamed up at her old friend. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Well it pays the bills and why stop if you're good at it." Mack replied.

"I'll say, that show was amazing! The way you leaped through all those small rings of fire! Amazing!" Amy shrieked, bouncing up and down slightly.

Sonic snorted. "Big deal."

Amy shot Sonic another confused look. Why was he behaving so oddly? This wasn't like him. Where was the normal friendly blue hero that she fell in love with? Right now he was coming across as downright rude and mean. As far as she knew, he and Mack had never met each other in their lives, so what reason would Sonic have to be so hostile towards him? It didn't make any sense.

Maybe Sonic just needed to get to know Mack? Perhaps he was paranoid that he might be working for Eggman? That seemed the most likely reason. Once Sonic saw what a great person Mack was, then perhaps he'd lay off and go back to his normal friendly self. It might help if she left them alone to chat for a few minutes. Get to know each other a bit.

"Oh no!" Amy slapped her hand against her forehead in fake shock and annoyance.

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked immediately on full alert.

"I think I left my purse in the store, I'll just go and get it." Amy lied.

"Oh, well I could get it for you within seconds." Sonic offered.

"Oh no no no, don't trouble yourself, it's my mistake and I should sort it." Amy insisted, smiling widely.

"I guess I'll see you later then Amy." Mack said as he winked before reaching down to pull the smaller pink hedgehog into a tight embrace.

"Yeah." Amy replied returning the gesture, oblivious to Sonic standing and watching them in horror.

This seemed like more than a friendly hug. It was too close. It was lasting too long. The clawing sensation in his chest returned once again, only this time it was way more intense. He didn't fully understand it, but he knew he had to protect Amy from this guy.

"So, you and Amy seem pretty close." Sonic practically snarled out through clenched teeth.

Mack smirked. "Oh yeah, we always have been."

"Fantastic." The blue hedgehog replied sourly.

"So what's your relationship with her?"

"Me? Amy's a good friend." Sonic answered a little too quickly.

Mack's smirk only grew. "Oh really? Is that why you're getting so territorial?"

Sonic nearly choked on his sudden intake of air at Mack's words. His heart rate pounded like a large drum in his chest as if encouraging the primal urge inside him to beat Mack up.

"Why? Worried I'll steal her away from you?" Sonic decided to goad back. There was no way he was letting this Mack guy get the better of him. He was Sonic the Hedgehog and had no time to be bullied and mocked by pathetic so called daredevils. A daredevil who dared to harass Amy. Wow, this stupid red hedgehog must really enjoy pushing his luck if he thinks he could mess with Amy and get away with it, Sonic thought with a smirk. Because there was no way he was letting Amy get hurt by this creep. He was just protective of his friend. He was definitely _not _being territorial.

Mack shifted slightly, his eyes narrowing before he began leaning over the blue hero, showing off his height advantage. Sonic didn't even flinch. He merely folded his arms as cocky as ever, his smirk still present on his cool and collected features.

"So you think you can steal my girl?"

"_Your _girl?!" Sonic shrieked, his voice going slightly higher in pitch as his eyes widened. "I don't think so."

"Aha! So you do like her." Mack began grinning again. Sonic then growled as Mack playfully elbowed him. "I'm just messing around with you pal."

Sonic stepped away from the red hedgehog, brushing his arm where he had been elbowed.

"I'm not your pal." Sonic grumbled out through clenched teeth.

"Although Amy is pretty fine looking, I'll admit." Mack said, smirking as he stared off into the distance.

Sonic couldn't begin to explain what happened, but it felt like something inside him just snapped. Hearing someone talk about Amy that way…it felt like something inside him was trying to claw its way out of his chest.

"Stay away from Amy!" Sonic yelled as he tackled Mack to the ground.

Mack growled. "You can't tell me what to do."

He pushed Sonic off him trying to land a clean punch to the face. Sonic blocked his hand though, both hedgehog's glaring menacingly at each other as they both rolled around on the ground, trying to hit and harm the other in some way. Sonic managed to wrestle his other arm free and easily landed a quick punch to Mack's face. Mack gasped out in pain, the force of the punch throwing his head back slightly before he looked up to glare at Sonic once again, ready to attack back.

"Stop it!" A sudden, familiar high pithed scream caught their attention.

Both of them froze and looked up to see Amy hurriedly running towards them, her expression a mixture of shock, anger and worry.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded as she finally reached them.

"Your crazy boyfriend just attacked me!" Mack shrieked.

"You provoked me!" Sonic yelled at Mack.

Mack sighed in annoyance, quickly standing up and marched away. "I'm sorry Amy, but I refuse to hang around your weird friends."

Amy gasped, looking hurt. "Mack please wait, I don't know what's gotten into him, honest" She pleaded before her shoulders hunched slightly in defeat as Mack continued to ignore her, storming off.

Sonic then gulped as Amy abruptly twisted around to glare at him, her eyes becoming emerald flames of seething anger.

"How could you be so stupid and immature Sonic?!" Amy scolded him and Sonic glared up at her.

"Me?!"

"Yes you!" Amy continued to yell. "All you've done since I introduced him is be rude to him for no apparent reason."

"He's an obnoxious creep!" Sonic shouted at her. "He had the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea about what?" Amy demanded.

Sonic looked away awkwardly before growling out, "Nothing."

Amy sighed in frustration. "Sonic, you're acting childish and pathetic. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my friend." And with that, Amy quickly turned around and ran in the direction Mack had stormed off in.

Sonic stood there, staring at her retreating form in an absolute state of shock. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She had taken that creep's side over him. The blue hedgehog's heart pulsated painfully in his chest, throbbing against his ribcage like it wanted to escape and spill out onto the cold, dirty ground. And he wished it would. That way he wouldn't have the feel this agonising pain in his chest. He just wanted to detach himself from everything in this moment. It was like Amy had chosen Mack over him. He didn't even stop and question what had just passed through his mind.

With these thoughts, Sonic slowly dragged himself away.

.

"Mack wait!" Amy yelled, slightly out of breath as she raced to catch up with him.

The tall red hedgehog froze and turned around to glare before his angry expression relaxed slightly when he saw it was just Amy.

"Blue Boy not with you?" He demanded, spitting out the nickname as if it tasted vile in his mouth.

Amy shook her head, stopping in front of him. "No, it's just me."

Mack sighed in slight annoyance. "Listen Amy, just go back to him. I wouldn't want to come between anything."

"Come between anything?" Amy shrieked in embarrassment, blushing before laughing nervously. "T-there's nothing going on between me and Sonic. Our relationship is strictly platonic." She let out another nervous laugh.

Mack remained still, looking deep in thought as he stared at the pink hedgehog.

"I came to apologise on his behalf. I hope you're not hurt." Amy's eyes scanned him for any injuries caused by Sonic's out of character act of sudden violence.

"So you're not together hmm?" Mack pressed shifting closer to her.

"No." Amy answered a little slowly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Mack continued shifting closer. "Then forget all about that lunatic."

"I wouldn't call him a lunatic, he just had a childish moment. Sonic's amazing once you get to know him." She explained.

"Yeah well you don't need people like that." Mack wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her uncomfortably close.

"Err Mack." Amy tried to push away from him, looking around uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"What you've wanted since we saw each other again." He leaned in, attempting to press his lips against hers.

Amy gasped and ducked out of the way, her sudden movement causing him to lose his grip on her in shock. Before Mack had time to react, Amy slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" Mack cried out. "What was that for?"

"What do you think you're playing at?" Amy shirked in anger.

Mack rolled his eyes. "We both know you want it."

"No I don't!"

"Oh come on baby." Mack moaned as he tried to get close to her again.

"Did my slap not get my point across? Or do I have to hammer this lesson in?" Amy smirked as she summoned her hammer, holding it poised in front of her.

Mack gulped as he took a step back, holding his hands up defensively. "Take it easy."

"You have until the count of three to get out of my sight." Amy growled out. "One…"

"Come on Amy."

"Two…"

"I know you're lying to yourself."

"Three…"

Amy raised her hammer into the air causing Mack to let out a yelp of fear.

"Ok ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Mack cried out as he ran away from the seething pink hedgehog as fast as he could.

.

"Is it just me, or has Sonic been acting kinda weird lately?" Knuckles questioned, scratching his head. Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks all exchanged glances as they sat around the table at Meh Burger.

"Yeah," Tails replied sadly, "I'm really worried about him."

Sticks frowned. "Clearly government agents have sneaked into his house at night and used an emotion ray on him causing him to be sad all the time. That way they can put us in a vulnerable position as we'll have no leader and comrade!"

The other three stared at her with hooded eyes before becoming serious again.

"He's been like this since the other day," Tails noted before turning to Amy, "What exactly happened between you guys?"

Amy bit her lip and gazed down a little guiltily.

"We…may have had a fight." She confessed.

"A fight?"

"Because I caught him and Mack attacking each other." Amy explained a little defensively. "So I told him off…and…yeah…"

The other three sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Amy confessed.

"You think?" Tails mumbled sarcastically.

However their discussion was interrupted by the sudden screams of the other villagers. The sound of weapons and metal behind them was loud and unmistakable. The four of them turned to see Eggman charging into the village with an army of robots. Eggman himself controlling a giant spider shaped robot, destroying buildings with its long arms as he laughed evilly.

"Come out come out wherever you are Sonic!" Eggman called in a sing-song voice. "What's the matter with you these past few days hmmm? Running scared? I'm not surprised. I am a dashing villain if I do say so myself."

"Eggman!" The gang yelled up, standing upright and ready in a fighting stance.

"Aha!" Eggman shouted happily as he spotted them, instantly waving the robot's arms, ensnaring them in its iron grip, squeezing them tightly. "Wait…where's the blue pineapple? He isn't even with you?"

"He would be if _somebody _had been more considerate of him." Knuckles snapped in Amy's direction.

"Hey!" Amy yelled. "What I said was a bit harsh, yeah, but he attacked my friend."

"But thanks to you, Sonic has been acting all sad all the time."

"I feel bad enough as it is without you making things worse." Amy growled out.

Eggman sighed, flicking a switch that lowered Amy to the ground, before dropping her. The pink hedgehog managed to catch herself just in time, preventing herself from landing face first in the dirt. She turned and shot a confused look up at Eggman.

"Hey, I'm giving you an opportunity to sort this out." Eggman huffed.

"Why do you care?" Tails asked in shock.

"The battle will be no fun without him I admit so go on before I change my mind."

"Seriously?" Amy gasped.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll wait." Eggman sighed leaning against the metal rim of his mech, looking at his nails.

"And could you hurry it up please!" Tails moaned as he tried to wiggle free.

Amy shot him one last puzzled look at Eggman before running off towards Sonic's beach house. As she approached, she spotted Sonic lounging around in his hammock with a very sullen expression. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She felt bad about what she had said, but she was still mad at Sonic for attacking Mack like that.

She gulped slightly as she stood in the doorway of his little wooden house. Her presence blocked out the sun causing Sonic to open one eye before bolting upright when he saw who was standing in at the door.

"Amy?" He gasped before frowning. "What do you want?"

"Eggman's attacking the village." She explained before mentally slapping herself at how cold she had unintendedly sounded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure you guys can handle it." Sonic sighed, settling back down again.

"No we can't," Amy shrieked, "We need your help."

"Oh so you want my help now huh?" Sonic snapped at her. "What happened to me being childish and pathetic?"

Amy flinched as he repeated what she had said to him in the heat of the moment a few days ago.

"I didn't mean what I said." She whimpered. "Really, I didn't. It's just, you attacked my friend."

Sonic sighed, calming down slightly. "I know. He provoked me. I know I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me, I just got protective."

"He's my friend Sonic. Has been for years." Amy explained. "Or _was_ anyway."

"Huh?"

Amy sighed. "You were right. Mack was a creep, he tried to come onto me despite me saying no so I threatened him with my hammer. I'm really sorry Sonic." Amy sniffed as she came close to tears.

"I'm sorry too."

Before Amy knew it, Sonic had materialised in front of her and she was in his arms in a tight embrace. She melted into his warmth, wrapping her arms around him in return. It felt good to be near him again. These past few days without him had been painful, whether she was mad at him or not. She nuzzled herself into him and Sonic squeezed her back even tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Both of their eyes snapped open at the same time and they quickly and awkwardly pulled apart. The two hedgehogs blushed, not daring to look each other in the eye before Sonic cleared his throat.

"Ready to kick some Egghead butt?" He asked.

"You bet." Amy smirked back before they both took off together towards where the battle had been left.

As they returned, Eggman still had the others hanging in mid-air as he drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Decided to kiss and make up huh?" Eggman grinned. "Now can we get back to our regularly scheduled programme?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: You can no longer submit requests for this story. I'm really sorry, I didn't want to do this, but I don't have much choice right now. But don't worry, if you have already submitted one and are waiting for it, then I will still be writing it in the coming weeks. It just might take me a bit longer to get them out. I just won't be accepting new ones. If you want reasons for this and more news about me and my work lately then just head on over to my profile. But yeah, I don't want to add more stress for myself by worrying over requests piling up and not being able to do a good job of them. Because I want to give you the best quality I can when writing your ideas. But even with Jowy Avilon's help, I just haven't been able to keep up lately. I do hope to open requests again in the future when my head is more straight and I have more time. But for now, this is for the best. I hope you understand. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave your opinions. **


	32. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ~**

**So as you can probably see, I'm nowhere near as active on this site as I used to be. Some people are still waiting for requests to be written and for that I am truly sorry. But the thing is…I don't think that I will be continuing with fanfiction anymore. I have been feeling this way for a while now. I kept trying and trying to push myself in order to write these requests for people…and I just couldn't. My motivation has just completely vanished. I've been dealing with a lot, and I mean a LOT of personal issues in real life lately. Like, gotten so bad so the point where my brain just can't cope anymore and I've been having a long, hard battle with mental health issues as a result. And that sapped the last remnants of my motivation for writing fanfiction. **

**I really am sorry to those that I promised requests for, but I just can't do them. I've tried, I really have. I hate the thought of letting people down, but I felt like that everyone who had made requests and were a fan of this story had the right to know what was going on. Because after all, it has been a while since I last updated. Right now I just want to focus on getting my life back on track and sorting myself out. **

**So now, I am writing no more requests and will probably not be writing fanfiction anymore. I will leave my stories up so don't worry about me deleting any of them. Once again I am so so so so so sorry to people who have made requests and those who enjoyed this story. **

**~ Jowy's Pixie**


End file.
